Twin Half Saiyans Rewrite
by DiscoStu09
Summary: DBZ AU: Goku has identical twin sons, Bardock and Gohan who must follow in their father's footsteps in order to protect all those that they care about. Also despite how powerful the Saiyans are, their fellow Earthlings and Piccolo refuse to be left behind and find the power to go far beyond their limits. Pairings Inside.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**I've re-written this entire story and have removed all of my OC characters but Goken and Goku's mother who appears in this chapter. However I have changed her name to Kakarot's mother who appears in Dragon Ball Multiverse but she will retain the personality I gave her in my original piece. However I have changed Goken's name to Bardock.**

**The rest of the changes will be posted at the bottom of the chapter.**

**The pairings will be posted at the end of chapter.**

* * *

**Saiyan Saga – Chapter 1 – Arrival**

* * *

**Age 737**

Being hit by the Kanassan in the back of his neck causing him to develop the ability to see the future was both a blessing and a curse for the Saiyan warrior known as Bardock. Said man was currently running as fast as he could towards a house on the Saiyan planet Vegeta, the house of his mate Hanasia. His usual black and green battle armour was in bad shape, the top left part had been destroyed and he had a red cloth wrapped around his forehead like a headband. The cloth had been white initially but it became red when he soaked it in his best friend Tora's blood.

Much to his shame, tears prickled his eyes. Tora had been the first person that he had fought alongside with before eventually becoming best friends, and their bond deepened to the point where they became brothers when Bardock mated with his sister, Hanasia.

He shook his head. He quickly banished the thoughts of his best friend's death not to mention the rest of his team because to him they were the greatest warriors in the universe. He was close to his mate's house and he knew she would be there considering that she only gave birth to Kakarot a few days ago.

His son... Kakarot... It was him that kept plaguing him with visions, and the only thing that he could make out, is that Kakarot would be very important in the future. Yet he didn't see how that could possibly be, unlike his older brother Raditz who had a power level of 52 when he was born which made him an elite warriors whereas Kakarot was only a 2. The lowest power level ever recorded.

Still both were nothing compared to Paragus's son Broly, who had a power level of 10,000, much to his astonishment and fury. He had worked hard all of his life to achieve the power he had, and a mere baby equalled it by just being born. His Saiyan pride boiled in fury just thinking about it. But then it probably didn't matter, since he knew that he was getting close to King Vegeta's power level, which meant that the King would be threatened by Broly. The arrogant king would no doubt try and execute them.

He finally saw that his mate's house come into view, he could have flown but wanted to conserve his energy for his assault on Frieza.

"Hanasia!" Bardock shouted as he barged through the door into the house.

"Bardock?" A soft voice asked and he could hear the confusion in it. He almost sweat dropped at the sight of his mate at the table with many dirty dishes visible along with many that still had food on it. It was clear where Raditz got his hairstyle considering how similar his was to his mothers, however Raditz had his more tanned skin whilst Kakarot inherited his mothers pale skin. Like most Saiyans, she had black hair and black eyes, and she was currently wearing a dark blue jumpsuit without the armour it really highlighted her c-cup breasts. Her tail was wrapped around her waist.

Bardock quickly brushed aside his perverted thoughts, that damn woman could always turn him on even in the direst of circumstances but he couldn't afford it this time.

"What are you doing here Bardock?" Hanasia asked grumpily, not really concerned about his injuries, this wasn't the first time he had come home injured and usually they were far more serious. She was still bitter by the fact that she had given birth to the weakest Saiyan in history.

"Frieza..." Bardock panted, "He is coming to kill us all."

"What?" Hanasia asked skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

"He is almost here!" He told her desperately, "And when he does he will kill us! We are becoming too much of a threat to him."

If there was one person that he could trust to believe what he was saying, it was Hanasia and she didn't disappoint.

"How do you know this?" She asked seriously. Bardock had to fight off the urge to kiss her since she was willing to listen to what he had to say unlike those bastards in the bar he had warned.

"Dodoria told me."

"Dodoria?" Hanasia questioned, "Why would he tell you that?"

"To gloat before he tried to kill me." Bardock told her bluntly, "Of course, that moron failed."

Hanasia's eyes widened and with narrowed eyes, she hissed, "He tried to kill you?"

"That's not the worst part." Bardock said angrily clenching his fists tightly, "My team, Dodoria killed them all, including Tora"

"WHAT?!" Hanasia exclaimed standing up immediately and the table was sent flying from the force when her body collided with it.

Bardock looked away and told her, "I didn't make it in time, and the last thing he told me is that Frieza fears what I will become."

Hanasia wiped her eyes trying to block the tears that threatened to fall after hearing that her older brother was dead and to add further salt to the wound, by someone that they had been forced to take orders from.

Bardock didn't know what to say to comfort her, the whole touchy feely crap was something he struggled with however just as he was about to something changed. Darkness began covering his eyes and he fell forward much to Hanasia's distress.

* * *

**Bardock's mind**

"Where am I?" Bardock asked into the darkness.

"Bardock..."

"Who's there?!" He shouted unable to see anything but darkness.

"Bardock..."

The voice whispered his name again much to his aggravation when suddenly the darkness evaporated and he found himself on a planet that he hadn't seen before. It had a green sky and the water in lakes and oceans was green and the grass was blue.

"Bardock..."

He spun around to see a man that resembled him greatly, especially his hair style the way that it spiked up and he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, boots, and belt and wrist bands. His skin wasn't as tanned as his was, so he must have gotten that from his mother since he had realised who this person was.

"Kakarot..." He said in awe.

The scene had changed again, this time he discovered that he was still on the same planet however a large blast caught his attention and he spun around a flew into the air towards it. When he reached the location however he was surprised to see the two warriors that were fighting. Well to be more accurate, one of the fighters were firing off a barrage of single finger beams but they were being dodged.

Bardock took a closer look at the fighter and thought that he looked a lot like Frieza but what really caught his attention was the fear in his voice when he stuttered, "You... what are you?"

Bardock's eyes widened when he saw the figure that floated a few metres from a large pillar of black smoke and he couldn't believe his eyes. The man looked exactly like Kakarot, he had the same clothes except the top part of his orange gi was gone leaving his torso covered in his blue shirt but it was his eyes and hair that had Bardock surprised. The once black eyes that he had inherited from both his him and Hanasia had changed into a greenish-blue colour and his hair became golden in color and seemed to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance.

"You want to know who I am. I am the Light's Wrath! I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU!"

Did he just say that he was a Super Saiyan..? His son who was currently lying in a pod being prepared to be sent to a far away plant that currently had a power level of 2 would become a Super Saiyan?! That was astonishing, his son would reach the legend and that meant that he would gain the power to destroy Frieza. Still he had to wonder why his son called himself 'Son Goku' along with the fact that his attitude was the opposite of most Saiyans. But then again, Hanasia didn't find any pleasure in killing her opponents so maybe that was a trait that he got from her.

"Bardock..."

He wasn't surprised to see his surroundings had changed once again, this time however he was in a familiar place and saw himself flying towards the ship that was hovering just above planet Vegeta. He wasn't surprised that he could breathe in space of course, Saiyans had the ability to survive in space for a short amount of time but he was curious as to what he was doing.

"FRIEZA!" The Mirai Bardock roared as he charged past the army of thugs that defended Frieza's ship until he was able to get past them all. It was then Frieza exited from the top of his ship and held out his right hand and gathered a tiny ball of energy from his index finger.

"So you've finally come out Frieza." Mirai Bardock growled, "Good now we can settle things here, we quit do you hear me?! We don't work for you anymore!"

He then held out his right hand and began gathering blue energy and formed a ball of yellow energy that was roughly the size of a basketball.

"This is for my team! Die!"

He threw the ball towards the man responsible for killing his team but Frieza just laughed as he held up his right hand that held the small ball of energy before it began to enlarge. Mirai Bardock's energy blast was engulfed by the large yellow ball of energy that had grown to about a third of the size of Planet Vegeta. Mirai Bardock could only look on in horror at the attack that Frieza had just thrown. Moments later he along with everyone else was engulfed in the ball of energy before it destroyed Planet Vegeta.

The current Bardock could only look on in despair at the sight of his ruined planet, and until now he had never felt so understanding of all the races of people that he had destroyed. His planet was going to die along with himself and Hanasia, and this time he didn't try to fight off his tears.

"The destruction of your planet, that's what, would have happened if you had never been given the ability to see the future."

Bardock spun around to see his son as an adult in his usual orange gi looking at solemnly. Bardock then noticed that the scenery had changed again and saw he was currently in a forest.

"You're Kakarot." Bardock said as he focused back to his adult son.

"That's right, but I prefer being called Goku."

"Goku..." Bardock muttered before Goku told him,

"It's not too late father."

Bardock's eyes widened and he asked desperately, "So there is still time to save Planet Vegeta?"

Goku closed his eyes and shook his head, "No father... Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race cannot be saved."

"But you just said that it's not too late." Bardock protested furiously.

"It's not too late for you father." Goku repeated, "You can change your destiny, everything else you have seen will happen but you can still save yourself."

"I can?" Bardock asked before smiling ferociously, "I will survive and become strong enough to avenge our race."

"Choose wisely, father." Goku said acknowledging Bardock's choice however he gave him one final reminder, "Just remember everything that you have felt since viewing all of this. Good luck father."

* * *

**Planet Vegeta**

Bardock's eyes shot open as he sat up immediately and breathing heavily with his wounds feeling heavier and more painful than before.

"Bardock, are you okay?" Hanasia asked concerned after seeing her mate collapse.

He quickly explained about the powers he had been given and what he had seen much to Hanasia's shock but she believed him immediately. She thought it was too crazy not to believe.

"We have to leave this planet now then." She told her mate immediately and began packing things but as she did she asked, "What about Kakarot?"

Bardock knew that question was coming, he knew how shattered yet proud at the same time when Raditz was born with a power level of an elite. Since both he and Hanasia were lower class Saiyans, their son was taken from them and put among the other child elites to train which upset Hanasia greatly.

Unfortunately when Kakarot was born, he had been born with the lowest ever power level in Saiyan history. The ridicule that Hanasia, an elite warrior, gave birth to the weakest ever Saiyan was severe but she swore that she would make Kakarot the strongest Saiyan ever to stick it up to them all.

"He's already gone." Bardock told her, "He is on his way to Earth."

"I see..." Hanasia murmured, "Then I guess we will go to Earth then, with him being sent there, it must be off Frieza's radar."

"Yeah..." Bardock agreed, as he prepared to join his mate into leaving the planet before it was destroyed.

'_I have given you the power to see your fate the same way we had to see ours.'_

The memory of the Kanassan warrior that had given him this power floated into his head making him wonder why they didn't flee if they saw it beforehand.

'_Just remember everything that you have felt since viewing all of this.'_

That is what his son had said but he didn't know what that meant, the only thing that he felt was awe, especially when he saw that his son had become a Super Saiyan. The memory of planet Vegeta exploding flashed before his eyes and then he remembered what he had felt when he had seen it, and he was surprisingly devastated.

He could flee with his mate and leave the Saiyan race to its doom but it went against everything his pride stood for. He knew he couldn't beat Frieza, it was pointless to even try and fight back and yet he felt that he had to for reasons he didn't understand. They were about to suffer the same punishment that they had been forced to dish out, sure most Saiyans didn't care that they slaughtered civilizations but they had still been forced.

Now the one that had them on a leash was going to destroy them all, it just wasn't right that after all they had done for him that he could do this.

'_You can change your destiny, everything else you have seen will happen but you can still save yourself.'_

Kakarot had told him that, but now he knew that it wasn't his life he wanted to save. He was a Saiyan and he would die as a Saiyan. He knew that he would die however this time it was going to be different. He wasn't going to attack for vengeance. He was going to attack for all of those that they had been forced to kill.

"Go on without me Hanasia." Bardock told her stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" Hanasia asked shocked, "Why?"

"I can't run away like a coward." Bardock stated and saw that she was about to argue but he cut her off with a question, "How many lives have we taken in Frieza's name?"

"Millions..." Hanasia answered softly.

"How can I just run away knowing that?" Bardock told her, "I'm going to fight, no matter how futile it might be." He then smirked, "Besides a peaceful life on Earth would be extremely boring and besides I know I wouldn't be a good father."

Hanasia was silent for a moment before she smiled along with him, "Alright, we will both go."

He looked back at her with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She told him resolutely, "We will kill him together or die together."

Bardock grinned at her. She definitely was the perfect woman for him. "Okay then let's go."

They left the house before flying high into the sky towards Frieza's ship to meet their doom.

'_Kakarot, I'm sorry but the only destiny I'm changing is my motives for dying.'_

* * *

**Not far away from Planet Vegeta**

Cooler sat comfortably on his hover chair as he watched the events unfold and he sighed, Frieza was such a child, laughing as he destroyed the monkey planet.

"My lord Cooler, we have picked up an image of a zhip fleeing the area." Salza informed his ruler, "It'z a Zaiyan child."

"Oh?" Cooler said curiously, "What is the child's power level?"

"He only haz a power level of 2, milord." Salza replied as he got the information from his teammates.

Cooler scoffed, "Only 2, then the child isn't and never will be a threat. Forget about it, we wouldn't want all of the Saiyans to be wiped out now would we? This is Frieza's mess and let him be the one to clean it up. He is no threat to us."

"Very well milord."

Cooler leant back on his chair, so a Saiyan survived that Frieza had missed. He couldn't deny that a small part of him hoped he would grow up strong and kill his brother. He mentally chuckled, that would be hilarious but it wouldn't happen, as it would be him who eventually kills Frieza.

"Look at him!" Cooler spat disgusted, "What foolishness! He is so pleased with himself that he is blinded by his arrogant pride. That could be King Vegeta on one of those space pods for all he knows. You've got a lot to learn brother and not long to learn it before I destroy you."

As much as he loathed admitting it, Frieza was stronger than him but he was close, he could feel it. He was so close to discovering another transformation and once he achieved it and then mastered it, he would eliminate Frieza. His father would be next of course, he took such pride in Frieza and since Frieza was stronger than him, his father didn't even tolerate him and he would pay for that.

"Let's go, I have 7 Planets to destroy by the end of the day." Cooler ordered as the ship sped off.

* * *

**Age 757, May**

Two black haired babies were currently lying in a crib having just been born into this world a few weeks ago and looking over them were their two parents and grandfather.

One of their parents, their mother Chi-Chi wore a purple dress that had an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. Her hair was tied in a bun but she also had some of her hair coming down on the sides.

Chi-Chi's father, the Ox-King who is a very large man, both from muscle and fat and he had a thick beard. However despite his intimidating size, he was a kind and gentle man (Most of the time unless his house is on fire) and also wore a pair of glasses. He had a white shirt and green pants on.

The final person had large spiky black hair and wore his trademark red gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has featured Master Roshi's kanji on the front over his heart along with Kami's on his back. This man was their father... The legendary warrior that had protected Earth multiple times... His name was Son Goku.

"They're pretty small." Goku acknowledged in awe at the sight of his two sons.

"Idiot of course they're small, they're babies." Chi-Chi told him fondly, "Even you would have been as small as them."

"What? Are you serious?" Goku asked confused at how he could've been so small.

The Ox-King chuckled at Goku's naivety, it was definitely one of his more endearing qualities however even though he could listen to Chi-Chi explaining to Goku the way of life, they had something more important to discuss.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe that there are two babies that need to be named."

"Oh my goodness!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "You're right they need a name to put on their school application."

"School application?" Goku chimed in tilting his head, "Why do they need to go to school? They don't need school to be great warriors. I didn't."

Chi-Chi shook her head fiercely, "No! I will not have my boys grow up to be hooligans like you and your friends. They will be respectable and important members of society, making an excellent living and not putting their lives on the line in pointless fights!"

"But... but..." Goku tried to come up with an argument. He wanted to teach his sons how to fight.

"We'll discuss their futures later." The Ox-King injected calmly, "Let's just get their names sorted first."

"I already know their names." Chi-Chi informed them, "One will be Einstein and the other is Newton."

The silence that had enveloped the house after Chi-Chi's declaration was suddenly shattered by the wailing of both children. It was clear that they didn't like their names.

"I don't think they like your names, Chi-Chi." Ox-King informed her.

"And you have any better names?" Chi-Chi shot back.

"I have a few." The Ox-King smiled before he pulled out a list that was about 10 feet long and read out, "Ox-King Jnr, Ox-Monkey, Big Ox, Oxford, and Ox in the Box, Ox-Man and Johnny Ox-seed."

He kept listing names for the next 10 minutes despite the constant wails of the babies before Goku and Chi-Chi said simultaneously, "No!"

A few hours past and they still hadn't come up with any names.

"Guys..." Goku said gaining their attention and Chi-Chi asked, "What is it? Do you finally have a name?"

Goku didn't answer for a moment and then he told them, "I think I am going to go fishing."

"What?" Chi-Chi yelled, "You've got two boys here that need to be named and all you can think about is fishing."

"Yeah, but it's almost dinner time. We have nothing to eat. So I've got to get something."

"Goku, at least contribute one name." The Ox-King replied calmly.

"One?" Goku asked them.

Both Ox-King and Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku then laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Okay but can we eat a snack first, I'm starving."

"You're hungry?!" Chi-Chi roared angrily, "How can you think of food when your sons are lying there without a name? I know you were raised in the woods but surely Gohan taught you some manners."

In her tirade however, she failed to realise that one of the boys began laughing at the name Gohan but thankfully the Ox-King was able to pick it up.

"Goku answer me please." She continued, "Were you taught anything that resembled manners by Gohan?"

"Not really..." Goku answered bashfully.

Chi-Chi attempted to resume her tirade on Goku but Ox-King quickly intervened.

"I think you found one Chi-Chi."

"Found what?" Chi-Chi asked somewhat annoyed that her father interrupted.

"A name of course... See watch this." Turning to the young baby, he said, "Gohan."

One of the boys began laughing happily again and the Ox-King couldn't resist repeating the name a few times.

"How cool!" Goku said joyfully, "He wants to have old grandpa's name."

"I know that Gohan would be so proud if you named your son after him." The Ox-King said. He knew this since he trained alongside Gohan under Master Roshi when they were young.

"I guess it's settled then." Goku said enthusiastically as he picked Gohan up, "You're name is Gohan."

Gohan's response was to giggle happily.

"Now we just have to find out this little one's name." The Ox-King said looking at the remaining nameless child.

Goku put Gohan back in his crib, right next to his other son and he stared intently at his youngest child. The child seemed to stare back just as intensely and Goku couldn't explain it but a name formed in his mind. He had no idea where it came from, but it just seemed right. He felt as if this name was destined for greatness.

"Bardock..." Goku whispered. The newly named Bardock grinned widely and giggled at his new name.

"He likes it!" The Ox-King exclaimed.

"Goku... Where on Earth did you come up with that name?!" Chi-Chi demanded to know.

"I don't know..." Goku answered.

Later that night, after Goku had successfully gathered enough fish for his stomach, they began talking about the boy's futures. The Ox-King wasn't too fussed about what either of the boys did but he did express that he wanted one of them to inherit his throne and rule his kingdom when he passed away. Since Gohan was the oldest, albeit by only a few minutes, he would be the most likely the one to inherit it.

Goku wanted to train his sons in the way of martial arts that his Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi had taught him and then to see them compete in future tournaments should they ever start up again. They had been cancelled after the devastation that had been caused between himself and Piccolo. Also he needed someone to take up the mantle should he ever lose and die against Piccolo and who better than his own sons.

Chi-Chi on the other hand didn't want her sons to be involved in any fighting. It was painful enough to watch Goku risk his life in his career and she couldn't handle the thought of her children being involved in that. She wanted her sons to be very intelligent men who could make a very good living and be known throughout the world in a respectful manner and not a barbarian like their father.

"They're going to be scholars Goku and I will not hear another word about it."

"But they could be strong warriors, perhaps even stronger than me."

The Ox-King looked on with interest, Chi-Chi was getting angry and usually Goku would back down but he seemed insistent on his sons being trained. He didn't know who would win but decided that the only way to sort this was for the boys to decide, just like they decided on their names.

"That is enough you two." He told them, "I have an idea."

Goku and Chi-Chi stopped arguing and looked at him curiously.

The Ox-King looked into the crib at Gohan and Bardock who looked back curiously and he asked, "Who wants to be a scholar? Or perhaps even a scientist? Or do you want to be a lawyer?"

Bardock frowned cutely with his lips pouting showing he didn't like that idea but Gohan gave a large smile and a laugh.

"It appears that Gohan likes that idea Chi-Chi." The Ox-King told her much to her joy.

Goku sticked his head over the crib and asked, "What about being a warrior like your father?"

Gohan stopped laughing and shook his head but Bardock cheered the way a baby could cheer and raised his hands in the air wanting Goku to pick him up. Goku did so joyfully and said, "I'll begin you're training when your older."

Chi-Chi looked like she was going to protest but the Ox-King told her, "Let him dear, you can't just force your children to do what you want. Babies can be pretty intelligent in their own way and I believe that Gohan has shown interest in following the path you want for him. Wait for a few years until they're older and then decide."

Chi-Chi smiled, her dad was right, he didn't force her into choosing the path he wanted for her and she would do the same for her sons.

* * *

**4 Years and 5 Months later.**

"Okay that's good Bardock, now hold it and then fire it at that rock" Goku ordered as he watched his 4 and ½ year old son gather a small ball of blue energy in his hands and then seeing it launch towards a small boulder. The boulder was decimated into dust much to the young boy's joy.

"Look I did it daddy!" He yelled happily jumping up and down, his tail wagging furiously. Goku smiled at his son's success, his boy wore an orange gi similar to his and he had short spiky black hair.

"That is excellent work son!" He praised and he truly meant it, his son was a lot stronger than he was at 4 years old and he couldn't help but be excited at the strength his son would posses when he was older.

"What do we do next?" Bardock asked eagerly.

Goku chuckled, "Take it easy son that was your third energy blast for the day. You need to rest for a bit and replenish your energy."

Bardock pouted, small beats of sweat pouring down his face. "But I can do more."

Goku ruffled his son's hair, "Sorry squirt but don't forget we are meeting Master Roshi later today."

"Oh yeah..." Bardock remembered, "Can I spar with him?"

Goku sighed and thought, _'To think everyone said that I was obsessed with fighting, all Bardock wants to do is either eat or fight.'_

"If you ask nicely he might." Goku told his son and Bardock smiled widely at the thought of fighting his one of his dad's masters.

"Okay let's go home and get ready." Goku said as he began walking towards his house with his son following.

It only took them a few minutes to reach back home and the second that Bardock entered the house his mother told him sternly, "Go take a bath, get out of those sweaty clothes before getting in an hour worthy of studying in."

"Yes mum..." Bardock said dejectedly, his enthusiasm evaporating at the thought of studying. It was boring and he hated it.

Once their youngest son had left the room Chi-Chi sighed as she cut up some carrots, "He is so much like you and that makes it difficult to get him to study."

Goku shrugged and thought, _'I don't blame him.'_

Chi-Chi continued not knowing Goku's thoughts, "If only he would follow his brother's lead, Gohan is much more responsible and actually cares about his future."

Goku rolled his eyes in exasperation. He didn't like to get into debates about Bardock's choice for what he wants to in the future. Chi-Chi knew that this was a possibility when she married him and she would have to find a way to deal with it.

"Mum!" A small voice piped up, "I've finished my math homework!"

The door to the kitchen opened and Gohan entered the room wearing yellow child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to it his red hat. He was carrying a book and on the cover it said '6th Grade Math.'

"Let me see." Chi-Chi said and Gohan gave her the book. She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket that had the answers and compared them to the ones Gohan had written. Only a few moments later, Chi-Chi smiled as she handed back Gohan's now marked sheet of paper.

"Well done Gohan, a 99/100 but you forgot to carry the one in question 35."

Gohan looked at his sheet before his eyes widened as he realised that his mum was correct.

"Okay you can go take a break now if you want Gohan." Chi-Chi told her studious son.

"Okay." Gohan said before looking at his dad, "Hi daddy!"

"Hey son, been studying hard?" Goku asked already knowing the answer. Gohan was as determined as Bardock but just used it for studying instead of fighting.

"Yes I have!" Gohan answered cheerfully before asking his father, "Can you play with me?"

Goku chuckled and ruffled Gohan's hair, "Sure son, just let me take a shower first, you don't want to get all sweaty do you?"

Gohan shook his head and ran outside to play with any animals he could find.

Goku sighed watching his son run out the door, it was a real shame that Gohan didn't want to fight. After the whole Garlic jnr incident, he wanted to train his other son as well. The amount of hidden power Gohan had stored in him was incredible, and just for a moment he had surpassed both Piccolo and he combined.

He shook his head, even if Gohan did want to fight, Ch-Chi would never allow it and with that he headed to the bathroom for a shower once Bardock was finished.

* * *

**On the other side of the World**

A truck drove wildly down the dust road as a farmer headed towards the location where a meteor he believed had crashed and he was curios to check it out. Once he reached the location, he jumped out of his Ute, with a rifle in his hands and looked shocked by the size of the crater as he crept towards it. However it wasn't a meteor that was inside the crater but a space pod and he trembled in fear as he saw the door open and a large figure exited.

The large looking man elevated himself into the air and landed just outside the crater and began glancing around at his surroundings. The large man had extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black coloured battle armour, with boots, armoured gloves, and a green scouter. Additionally, he wore two accessory bands that were red one was tightened around his left arm and the other on his left leg.

"Let's see here." Raditz said as he pressed the side button on his scouter and analysed the man in front of him.

"Power level: 5. Pitiful, what the hell has Kakarot been doing?" Raditz said furiously.

The farmer finally regained his senses as it sunk in what was in front of him, it was an alien and his fear took over and he attempted to shoot him.

Raditz however calmly caught the bullet and then flicked it back at the farmer and pierced right through his skull, killing him instantly.

"Such a feeble species..." He muttered disdainfully, "Now where are you Kakarot?"

Using his scouter he looked for the highest power level on the planet and suddenly he picked up a high reading.

"Hmm, it says that there is a power level of 322. That must be him." Raditz exclaimed as he shot into the air flying quickly towards it. "Here I come, Kakarot!"

* * *

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Okay this is the rewrite of my Twin Half Saiyans and as you can see so far there aren't too many changes except for a slight improvement in grammar I hope. I have got the first 8 chapters rewritten and so I will post them every Saturday, Australia time.**

**The first major change is that Zukania, Kukamber, Panbukin, Paseri and Vegeta's sister, Kameko do not exist! The first four names I just said I lost all interest in developing their characters and I didn't have any huge plans with Kameko so getting rid of her doesn't change much. I apologise for all those that wanted to read about them however I will not be able to complete this story with them in it because I have no interest in developing them. If anyone wants them to use in their own stories then feel free. You don't need permission, just take them.**

* * *

**Definite pairings list:**

**Goku/Chi-Chi**

**Vegeta/Bulma**

* * *

**Okay now I am putting these next lot of pairings into a poll so feel free to vote on them or at least leave a review with your choice.**

**Bardock/Videl, Gohan/Lime, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa**

**Gohan/Videl, Bardock/Lime, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa**

**Bardock/Erasa, Gohan/Videl, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Lime**

**Bardock/OFC*, Gohan/Videl, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa**

**Bardock/OFC*, Gohan/Videl, Android 18/? **, Sharpener/Erasa, Krillin/Maron**

**Bardock/Videl, Gohan/Lime, Android 18/? **, Krillin/Maron, Sharpener/Erasa**

**OFC = Is Vegeta's daughter who is a pureblood Saiyan and is a year older than Bardock. Her mother is mysteriously killed off a year before the arrival of Raditz. If it is voted that she should be with Bardock then she will be incorporated in the story but if she isn't, she won't be in it period.**

**? = Is someone I don't want to give away yet because it will ruin the story. I will tell you that it is definitely a canon character and I will reveal the identity at the end of the Saiyan Saga. I probably gave it away with that line.**


	2. Heritage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Saiyan Saga – Chapter 2 – Heritage**

* * *

**Mountainside**

Piccolo stood on top of the highest mountain looking down at the smaller mountains with his arms crossed against his chest. He wore his usual purple gi with his heavy white shoulder pads connected to a cape and a heavy white turban.

His thoughts were currently on the technique he had recently created, it was easily his most powerful however the drawback was that it took a while to charge. Once he could summon up the energy in an instance he will challenge Goku once again and this time the result will be much different. Piccolo smirked triumphantly. Goku would regret sparing his life.

His thoughts were interrupted as his body stiffened from the approaching energy signature that was heading into his direction. Sweat began falling down his face as he told himself, "I've never felt a power like this before, it feels similar to Goku's but its much darker and far stronger."

Raditz landed on the opposite side of the mountain that Piccolo was on and frowned in annoyance, "You're not Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Piccolo growled, "Who is that? More importantly who the hell are you?!"

Raditz just laughed off the question before pressing the side button on his scouter as it analysed the person in front of him.

"Power Level is 322. I can tell that you're not from this planet, but you'd be a fool to attack me."

"We'll see about that!" Piccolo said furiously as he gathered energy into his hands and quickly fired a large yellow energy blast towards Raditz. The alien didn't try to avoid it and he was enveloped in the explosion.

As the smoke began to clear, a mocking laughter echoed into Piccolo's ears as his eyes widened as the smoke dissipated revealing an unharmed Raditz. His laughter further increased when he saw the look on Piccolo's face and asked mockingly, "Well was that your best shot? How pathetic!"

Piccolo felt himself unable to move from fear, he had never come across anyone like this, and Goku himself would have been badly damaged if he had taken that attack dead on.

Raditz smirked as he held out his right hand and it began cackling with electric like energy, "Let me show you a real attack"

Piccolo could only look on in horror as he felt the power emulating from the alien but just as he Raditz prepared to throw his attack, his scouter beeped up indicating another strong power level.

"Another high power level." Raditz said to himself as he deactivated his attack and smirked at the green man, "Looks like we will have to finish this another time lizard man."

With that parting shot he flew off leaving a much shaken Namekian.

"This time it has to be Kakarot!" Raditz claimed as he sped up.

* * *

**Kame House**

"I can't believe that we a finally going to see Goku again." A small bald man with six dots on his forehead and a red gi said as he sat at the dining table sipping a hot drink.

"How long has it been?" asked the old martial arts teacher, he was bald, with a thick fu Manchu and a thick beard. He wore a martial arts suit.

"About 5 years." Krillin answered, "How strong do you think he has become now?"

"Hmm" Master Roshi thought for a moment, "The rate that Goku gets stronger is remarkable, so I wouldn't be too shocked if he could beat us both together in an instant."

"Really? That strong?!" Krillin asked incredulously, "But I've trained like crazy for the last 5 years, surely I can give him a decent fight!"

"You asked me a question and I answered." Roshi retorted, "I'm just assuming that Goku had kept up his training like you have."

"Don't you think that maybe being married now he would be doing less training?" Krillin asked desperately trying to find away to convince his master and himself that he was closer to Goku's level now.

"Who knows you could be right Krillin." Roshi told his pupil not really interested in this argument but he thought, _'I'm sorry Krillin, you may be one of the strongest humans in the world, but Goku isn't human. Whatever he is, it seems that fighting is in his nature so he will have definitely been training hard this last 5 years.'_

There discussion was put to a halt however when they heard a vehicle land outside of Roshi's house and a voice called out, "Hello!"

The door opened and Bulma walked in, her turquoise hair had been cut short and it fell down to her ears. She wore white shorts, blue socks, blue and orange shoes and a blue shirt that left her shoulders exposed underneath an open white coat. She also carried a small white bag.

"Hey Bulma!" Roshi greeted looking over her figure like the old pervert that he was.

"Where is Yamcha?" Krillin question much to Bulma's aggravation.

"I don't care where that jerk is!" She yelled, "If he wants to continue flirting with other women then he can do that without me. I didn't even tell him we were meeting up today."

"So I guess things are the same between them even after 5 years." Roshi stated, "Although it doesn't matter since I had all ready invited him today along with Tien and Chiaotzu."

"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled, "That idiot Yamcha is coming here."

"Yeah, sorry..." Roshi said bluntly before smiling lecherously, "However a peek at those twin beauties and I'll tell him that we cancelled."

Bulma's response was to slap him in the face which sent him crashing face first into the floor.

"10 years ago I probably would have sucked it up and would do it, but I'm more mature now. I'll just ignore him when he gets here, maybe I'll flirt with Tien and Goku when they get here just to piss him off."

"Yes... That really is mature..." Roshi muttered from his spot on the floor.

Krillin on the other hand sighed dejectedly. She said she'd flirt with Tien and Goku but not him. He guessed that she didn't consider him boyfriend material on the other hand she might have not said his name cause he was right in the room with her. He shook his head, best not to get his hopes up.

It was only moments later that they heard someone else arrive and they rushed outside to see that it was there friend Goku.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Goku said raising his right hand in the air in greeting, and with his left he was holding his four and half year old son Gohan. He wore a yellow child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to it his red hat. A very distinctive feature was his brown monkey's tail.

Standing to his left looking at the small island that they were on curiously was Bardock wearing an orange gi and like Gohan, he had a tail.

To say that Roshi, Bulma and Krillin were surprised was an understatement at the sight of the two children.

"Who're the kids?" Bulma asked.

"Are you trying to make some extra cash by babysitting?" Krillin questioned not connecting the obvious dots.

"They're my sons." Goku told them much to their shock and Goku continued, "I know pretty wild isn't it?"

"Oh Goku they're adorable." Bulma cooed.

Goku put Gohan on the ground and told both of them, "Gohan, Bardock say hi."

Gohan glanced at his father before bowing and saying softly, "Hello!"

Bulma, Krillin, Roshi and even Turtle, who had finally arrived, bowed in returned each saying, "Hello!"

"Bardock..." Goku reminded but Bardock ignored him looking at the Turtle in awe, "It's a turtle!"

Turtle blushed in embarrassment whilst Roshi chuckled and Goku gave his son a slight slap on the back of the head.

Rubbing his head slightly, Bardock muttered, "Sorry." He looked at the other adults and said happily, "Hi!"

"Hi Bardock!" They all replied amused, most were reminded of a younger Goku who was easily distracted.

"Gohan, huh?" Master Roshi stated, "I see, so you named them after your grandfather, I'm sure he would be very proud."

"Where did you get the name Bardock?" Krillin asked his best friend curiously.

"I don't know. It just seemed to come to me." Goku shrugged.

"It's nice to meet you both, Gohan and Bardock." Bulma said as she crouched in front of them, "How old are you two?"

"We're four and a half." Gohan said nervously, "I'm older by a few minutes."

Bardock pouted sadly that he was the younger one.

"Are you both going to grow up to be great warriors as your dad?" Bulma questioned them softly.

"Yeah, I want to be stronger than daddy!" Bardock said and Gohan shook his head indicating that he didn't want to.

"Chi-Chi says that they both need to get an education." Goku told them all with an annoyed look, "Go on and tell them what you want to be when you're older Gohan."

"I want to be an Orthopaedist!"

"Wow..." Bulma muttered shocked, she had never seen a four year old kid say that they wanted to be a surgeon.

"What about you Bardock?"

"I want to be stronger than daddy!" He repeated much to Roshi's and Krillin's delight.

"I've started training Bardock here, just small very basic stuff like survival and controlling his energy but Chi-Chi says that he still needs to get an education. So he has to do some studying as well." Goku explained to them all.

"Do you like studying?" Bulma asked him.

Bardock shook his head fiercely, "No it's boring!"

Bulma chuckled, and Bardock decided he was sick of talking to the big people and ran over to where Gohan was and both started playing with the turtle.

"They have got tails." Master Roshi stated much to Bulma and Krillin's horror.

"Goku, has something strange ever happen to Gohan and Bardock at night?" Bulma asked him quickly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"She means have they looked into the moon at night, when it is full?" Roshi questioned.

"No." Goku answered, "We all go to bed pretty early."

They all sighed in relief until Goku asked, "Why?"

"No reason at all!" Roshi said panicking for a moment but Krillin quickly changed the subject, "Bardock is a lot like you when you were a kid but Gohan is much different."

"I know, Bardock is interested in fighting and training whilst Gohan isn't and Chi-Chi is very demanding that they get a good education especially Gohan. She says that Martial Arts are a waste of energy and she is unhappy that Bardock is interested in it but she tolerates it as long as he gets some studying. Gohan however she adores because he has no interest it in and likes studying."

"A waste of time huh?" Krillin asked, "So what does that make us?"

"Settle down boys." Roshi told them, "You can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing."

"Hey isn't that the four star dragon ball on Gohan's hat?" Bulma suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Goku said grinning, "It took me a while to find it but I wanted Gohan to have it as it used to belong to my grandpa. I've also been collecting the dragon balls for fun too. I got the two star ball and three star ball at home."

"You know it's funny to think about how difficult it used to be for us to collect the dragon balls." Bulma mused to herself.

"So what are you guys going to wish for when you collect all 7?" Krillin asked.

"That's a good question Krillin." Goku said, "Come to think of it, I don't want anything."

"Hey excuse me." Bardock asked tugging on Roshi's shirt after being sick of playing with Gohan and Turtle.

"What is it?" Roshi asked kindly.

"You trained daddy right?" Bardock asked curiously, he didn't look very strong but daddy did say that appearances were deceiving.

"At the beginning of his fighting career I did." Roshi answered truthfully, after the 1st tournament Goku participated in, he no longer trained him.

Bardock pointed his right index finger at the old man who looked curious and he said determinedly, "Fight me!"

Gohan ignored his twin and played rock, paper, scissors with a crab that had crawled on top of Turtle whilst Bulma and Krillin looked shocked at Bardock's request. Goku simply smacked his forehead with an amused smile on his face. Did he ever used to be this anxious to fight someone?

Usually Roshi would be amused at this request, but what Goku had said earlier really stuck into his head.

"_Controlling his energy."_

Goku didn't even know how to use his energy until he was 12 when he had shown him the Kamehameha technique. So he had to assume that Bardock could be stronger than Goku was at that age.

"Give me a second." Roshi said as he quickly grabbed a confused Goku and dragged him a few metres away from everyone else and with a whisper he asked, "How strong is he?"

Goku grinned, "He is a little bit stronger than I was when I fought Jackie Chun in the 21st Tournament."

Roshi almost chocked from sheer amazement, "He is that strong already?"

"Uh huh." Goku nodded, "He is just lacking in experience."

"Incredible..." Roshi murmured.

It was then Goku suddenly felt a large energy approaching them.

"What the hell?" He asked as he began looking at the sky frantically much to the concern of the others.

"What is it Goku?" Krillin asked worried by the scared look on Goku's face.

"There is a huge power approaching us at incredible speed." Goku said and then hesitated, "It's not Piccolo... it's far too large."

"Larger than Piccolo's?" Roshi asked incredulously.

"Up there!" Goku shouted as he pointed into the air as they could see a shape approaching them.

The figure landed on the wet sand and smirked at the one that he had been looking for as Gohan ran behind his dad clearly intimidated by the stranger.

"So I've finally found you Kakarot." Raditz said, "You're not as powerful as I'd hoped but you will be enough."

"Kakarot?" Goku asked ignoring everything else he said, "Who are you?"

"Stop playing dumb Kakarot!" Raditz demanded annoyed, "What the hell have you been doing here? Why is this human race not exterminated yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Goku yelled at him thoroughly confused.

Raditz frowned. Unless he was mistaken it seemed that Kakarot had forgotten everything about his heritage. While it didn't seem possible it would explain as to why Kakarot hasn't fulfilled his mission.

"Did you hit your head when you were a child Kakarot?" He questioned sternly at Goku.

"What are you talking about? Stop calling me Kakarot." Goku protested.

"Answer the damn question!" Raditz roared startling a visibly frightened Gohan who was shivering uncontrollably whilst Bardock was annoyed that this crazy guy was interrupting his chance to fight his dad's old master.

"Yeah I did." Goku relented, "So what?"

"That means that you have forgotten everything about your heritage." Raditz said angrily.

"My heritage?" Goku asked.

'_Oh no!'_ Roshi thought, it seemed that Goku's secret past was about to be revealed.

Raditz smirked at Goku and told him, "Yes Kakarot your heritage, you see you were not born on this planet and you are not a human."

Goku just looked at him blankly clearly not believing a word he was saying.

Krillin on the other hand chuckled and walled towards Raditz, "I don't know who you are, but you've obviously been having too much to drink."

He then gave the tall warrior a shooing motion, "Leave! If you want, I'll escort you off the property."

Goku suddenly noticed some movement around Raditz's waist and he shouted out, "Krillin look out!"

Krillin couldn't react in time and Raditz's tail collided with his cheek and was sent flying into Kame house.

"Krillin are you okay?" Goku called out alarmed at the strength and speed of the attack.

"Yeah I'm fine." Krillin replied as he climbed out of the broken part of the house.

Goku glared at Raditz until he noticed what Raditz had struck him with, and to his and everyone else's surprise they saw that he had a brown furry tail.

"I don't believe it, he has a tail too!" Goku exclaimed as Bardock looked on curiously, this was the first time he had seen someone with a tail apart from Gohan. His dad had told him that he had it removed a long time ago and his mum offered to remove it but both he and Gohan declined as they liked their tails.

"Good it seems you remember me now." Raditz told Goku.

"No I don't! Who are you? And what is this about me not being human?!" Goku said angrily as he tried to shove Gohan away in case this guy attacked.

"Goku..." Roshi interrupted, "I have something I need to tell you."

Seeing Goku's confused look, he explained, "You see, a long time ago, Gohan told me a secret that he made me swear not to tell you unless there was no other choice. It looks like it is time."

"What secret?" Goku asked concerned.

"You see, when Gohan found you in the woods, he discovered you in some sort of space pod."

Goku's eyes widened and Roshi elaborated, "At first you were not a good child, you were violent and anything you could get your hands on, you destroyed. No matter what he did, he couldn't get you to behave and then suddenly one day, you fell off a large ravine and smashed your head. Gohan did everything he could, but realistically he knew that there wasn't much hope but miraculously you survived. Not only that but you had changed, you became the person you are now."

Goku digest all this new information before turning back to the only one that could give him answers.

"Okay you've got my attention, who are you?"

"Well I didn't expect to give out a history lesson on my way here." Raditz answered before smirking, "But I don't see the problem. Very well Kakarot it's time you know everything. After all you will be working for me now, and I'd like to have all of my subordinates to be well informed. You were born on the Planet Vegeta. You are a space warrior, a Saiyan warrior just like me."

Goku looked shocked, so he wasn't an earthling but a Saiyan.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raditz and I'm your older brother."

Everyone's eyes widened to extreme levels as Krillin said shocked, "Goku has a brother?"

"Why should I believe you?" Goku protested.

"Yeah..." Krillin agreed, "If Goku is your brother and from another planet then why was he sent here?"

"That is simple." Raditz answered, "He was sent here with a mission. That mission specifically told him to exterminate all the life on this planet and obviously he has failed that spectacularly. You see we Saiyans are under the command of a powerful family of Frost Demons. They are King Cold, Cooler and Frieza. Do you follow me so far Kakarot?"

"Yes!" Goku answered testily, "Get on with it!"

"Haha! Anxious are we Kakarot?" Raditz asked, "King Cold used to be the ruler 30 years ago before passing the throne on to his strongest and youngest son Frieza. On his orders we scour Planets that are worth a high price on the Galactic market and once we have found the planet we send our warriors there. On arrival they purge the planets of all signs of life enabling them to be ready for sale. It is a very profitable business and we take pride in our efficiently on getting the job done. In order to do this however we send our strongest warriors to the more powerful and more difficult planets to conquer. For planets filled with weaklings such as this one, generally we only send out a baby to carry out the order."

"If what you're saying is true then you Saiyans are monsters!" Krillin said hotly, "You're Space Pirates, that's what you are!"

Bulma was finally able to get a hold of a shaking Gohan and said, "How can you send little babies to planets on their own."

"Trust me... They are more than capable of looking after themselves." Raditz clarified as he glanced at the child in the woman's hands and then at the other standing a few feet away from Kakarot. What caught his interest was that both of them had a tail.

He then looked back at his younger brother and informed him, "Well most of them anyway. You're a disgrace Kakarot. You could have easily wiped out all of these weaklings by yourself. If you hadn't forgotten your orders, it would have taken a year at most. Especially since this planet has a nice big moon."

"The moon?" Goku asked as Roshi, Bulma and Krillin looked horrified that the most important secret they held back from Goku was going to be revealed.

"What does the moon have to do with anything?"

"You moron!" Raditz exclaimed, "Don't toy with me Kakarot, surely you know that it is the key to unlocking a Saiyan's true potential. You must have at least once looked at the moon!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Goku replied, the few times he had looked at the moon he had immediately fallen asleep.

Raditz eyes narrowed before he realised that Kakarot was missing something causing his eyes to widen, "Kakarot what happened to your tail?!"

"My tail? Why?" Goku requested.

"Just answer me!" Raditz demanded.

Goku frowned, "It was removed permanently a long time ago."

Raditz looked away closing his eyes in disbelief and muttered, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

He opened his eyes and glared at Goku before snarling, "Your true power is gone now! You've lost your ability to transform and now it is clear as to why you fit in with all of these weaklings."

"Transform? What do you mean?"

"You idiot!" Raditz growled, "When a Saiyan looks up to the full moon, they transform into the great Ozaru and their power increases 10 fold."

Goku's eyes widened, that couldn't be right could it and quickly turned to his friends asked them if it was true since he knew he looked at the full moon in his fight with Jackie Chun.

Bulma and Krillin glanced at each other nervously but it was Roshi that decided to answer, "I'm afraid so Goku, when you transformed you lost complete control and start destroying everything."

Goku looked at him with wide eyes, so that meant that he trashed the World Martial Arts stadium and also he must have smash through the cage that he and his friends were trapped in at Pilaf's castle.

Wait...

Then that meant also meant... no it couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. If it was, then that meant that he was the one that crushed his grandpa. Oh Kami he felt like he was going to be sick, how could he do that to the greatest man he had ever known?

It was only because of the memory of his last two encounters with his grandpa that he was able to pull himself together. It seemed that he had no ill towards him.

'_Still I will make it up to you someday grandpa, I promise.'_

"Look it doesn't matter what you say! This is my home and these are my friends. Also you don't act like the brother I'd ever want." Goku told Raditz before smirking, "My name is Goku and I live here! So leave us alone!"

"That's right, get out of here!" Bulma yelled.

"Just because you and Goku are brothers doesn't mean he has to destroy innocent people like you, you big creep!" Roshi retorted.

Krillin added fiercely, "Yeah, Goku has even saved this planet a few times! So get lost!"

Raditz smirked before walking past them, and replied, "So baby brother wants to be left alone unfortunately that is not going to happen. At this point despite how low your power level is, you are far too valuable for us to leave alone. Long ago, in fact it was on the day that you were sent out of Planet Vegeta, unfortunately not long after you had left, our planet collided with a meteor and it was destroyed. The Saiyan race was destroyed."

He looked back at Goku and walked back to the spot that he was in before and continued, "Because of this, there aren't too many of us left now brother. In fact there are only 5 left in existence, there were 6 but one died a year ago, including you brother. Well I suppose there are 7 now if you count your two brats there despite them being half Saiyan. We were the only ones that weren't on the planet at the time, unfortunately Kakarot, both our mother and father were killed in the explosion. All of the survivors were out conquering other planets at the time."

Goku's eyes narrowed as he pushed back his curiosity about his parents to the back of his mind, right now he had to assume that they were just like him.

"So why are you here now then? Why now?" Goku pressed wanting to get down to business.

Raditz smirked, "You see Kakarot one of the survivors is called Prince Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans and by far the most powerful of us all. Now the reason I'm here is because I told him of your existence and he sent me here to retrieve you and bring you back into the fold."

"You didn't answer my second question, why now?"

The smirk fell from his face and he looked more serious than he had since arriving causing some concerned looks from the others.

"Shouldn't be obvious?" Raditz asked, "If you had listened closely then you might have picked it up but I guess I have to continue explaining since you're all morons."

Goku growled, his fist clenching tightly, "Stop insulting us and just talk!"

"All of us especially Prince Vegeta loathe having to work for Frieza and so for years, Prince Vegeta has been working on a plan to overthrow Frieza. To accomplish this however, we need all of the remaining Saiyans to be united and together we will destroy him followed by King Cold and then Cooler. After that then Prince Vegeta will rule the universe and then Kakarot we can get anything we desire, hunt anyone we desire and fight anyone we desire!"

'_Still Vegeta will be most upset about the level Kakarot is, especially with the fact that he has no tail. He will be listening to this right now thanks to the scouter's transmission. Still I guess Kakarot will do as cannon fodder.'_

"I've heard enough!" Goku shouted, "I'd die before I join a gang of pirates like you!"

Raditz merely smirked, "Interesting, still I can't help notice something Kakarot, something that I've been meaning to ask."

He tilted his head looking at Gohan and Bardock, "What I couldn't help notice is that both your sons have tails."

"Leave them out of this!" Goku snarled.

Raditz scoffed however, "I will be the one to decide on that. Since you won't join us, then I guess I will settle for taking both of your boys."

Bulma held onto a terrified Gohan tightly as Bardock tensed preparing himself for any attack that Raditz might throw. Raditz then activated his scouter to determine the power level of the two boys.

"Hmm, the brat in yellow only has a power level of 15. Disappointing." Raditz said before moving onto Bardock, "This is a little better, his is at 85. Actually, considering this planet's gravity that is rather promising for a kid. Still I think I will take both of them."

"We'll see about that!" Goku said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I can see the fire in your eyes brother, you should join us." Raditz said trying to entice him, "You love to fight. It's in your blood."

Goku's eyes widened, at least he knew now why testing his limits was so important to him.

Raditz began walking slowly towards him as Goku tensed and Krillin also fell into a stance and told his best friend, "I'm right here with you Goku."

"Just stay close to Bardock and Gohan." Goku ordered his friend.

"Bardock?" Raditz asked startled stopping in his tracks. "Did I just hear you call one of your brats, Bardock?"

"What about it?" Goku snapped aggressively.

"Surely you jest!" Raditz laughed loudly, "Bardock was the name of our father! If you have lost all of your memories, then how did you know our father's name?!"

"I don't remember my father!" Goku retorted, "I can't explain why I named him that."

Raditz smirked, "I supposed it doesn't matter. But I will take that as a good sign. I'll make sure your sons become true Saiyans."

As Raditz drew closer, Goku prepared to attack when suddenly Raditz vanished and Goku lost complete sight of him but he sensed movement to his left. He attempted to turn around and prepare a defence however the furthest he got was only turning around before being smashed in the gut by Raditz's knee.

Goku coughed up blood as he felt his most of his ribs break and was sent flying back 20 metres. He landed on the edge of the beach painfully with his upper body in the shallow water. He moaned and groaned painfully and massaged his ribs trying to remove the pain without success just as Gohan broke away from Bulma's grasp and ran to his dad.

Bardock on the other hand after seeing his dad hurt, leapt towards Raditz aiming a punch at his face but hit nothing but thin air. Before he could understand this, he was hit in the back and hit the ground hard and lost consciousness almost immediately.

"Your son has got some fighting spirit in him Kakarot." Raditz acknowledged his downed brother, "I like that, and he will be a fine Saiyan unlike his father."

He picked up the unconscious boy before walking towards Gohan and grabbing him by the back of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. Gohan struggled to get free but he was unsuccessful and Raditz smirked at his brother, "You seem to be in a bit of pain Kakarot, is it from the ribs? Or is from the fact that I'm taking your boys?"

Goku tried to get up but the pain was excruciating and because of this he couldn't move no matter how much he desperately wanted to.

"How about I offer you this Kakarot, if you kill 100 humans by tomorrow morning then I will let your boys go and you come with me."

Goku groaned as Raditz chuckled, "Just leave the corpses on the beach when I return tomorrow. So long Kakarot!"

Goku raised his right arm in the air desperately trying to reach his sons no matter how futile as Raditz vanished from sight with both of Goku's sons.

"Goku are you okay?" Bulma said running up and slowly helped him sit up as he clutched his ribs.

"No...Gohan...Bardock...Damn it!" Goku coughed.

"Hey guys what's going on?" A voice yelled from above.

Goku didn't acknowledge the voice as he continued to massage his ribs but Roshi and Krillin both yelled out the same time, "Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu!"

Yamcha was the first one to land. He had long black hair with a red gi and stood at 6'0". He also had a scar just above and below his right eye and another on his left cheek.

The second one to land was Tien. He was 6'1.75" tall, bald with a third eye on his forehead and wore nothing on his torso and green pants and large green forearm bands.

The last was Chiaotzu. He stood at a height of 4'6.5", he had plain white skin and red cheeks. He had a black hat with a red ball on top; also he wore a grey sleeveless shirt, black paints, yellow boots and green wristbands.

"You guys made it!" Krillin said happily.

"Of course we did." Tien said but he noticed Goku on the sand clutching his stomach, "More importantly, what happened to Goku?"

Roshi quickly summarised the events that recently transpired much to the others shock.

"Are you serious?" Yamcha asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so." Roshi said solemnly.

"Here take this Goku." Yamcha said as he pulled out a small brown bag from the inside of his gi and tipped it upside down over his palm and out fell a small green bean. "It's a Senzu Bean, I've been saving it for a while and looks like you could use it."

Goku took the bean gratefully and ate it and sighed in relief when he felt the pain leave him after he had swallowed the bean. He got up quickly and said to Yamcha, "Thanks for that."

"No problem." Yamcha told his friend, "So what is the plan?"

Goku looked at his first friend, "Bulma I need the Dragon Radar. Do you have it on you by any chance?"

"Yeah I do." Bulma answered as she pulled it out of her small white bag, "But why do you need it?"

"Gohan still has the dragon ball on his hat. I'll use this to track their location."

"But Goku..!" Krillin protested, "No offence but he destroyed you, how can you possibly beat him?"

Goku clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "I don't know but I have to try. I need to save my sons!"

Tien nodded, "I'll go with you Goku!"

"Me too!" Yamcha agreed.

"I'm in!" Chiaotzu chimed in.

"Guess there is no choice, I'm in too!" Krillin sighed, just an hour ago he was sitting back on the couch relaxing and now he was going into a battle that could claim his life.

"I may not be as powerful as a lot of you now, but I can still contribute. So I'm in too!" Roshi said determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked skeptically, "Three of you have already been revived with the dragon balls. If you die here then you're dead for good."

Both Krillin and Chiaotzu looked nervous but Roshi just seemed even more determined, "I've lived a very long life Goku, very long. Death is not something I fear, what I do fear is failing to help my students when I know I can still help out."

Krillin seemed to gain confidence from Roshi's speech, "That's right, and the more of us that fight, the better chance we have of winning."

"That's right." Chiaotzu said enthusiastically.

Goku nodded gratefully, "Thanks you guys, and I really appreciate this. Now let's go get him!"

"Yeah!" The group yelled and Goku prepared to summon the Flying Nimbus when another voice shouted out, "You will never succeed! You're all too weak!"

Everyone on Roshi's island looked up in horror as they recognised the man floating in the air.

"Piccolo!"

* * *

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Remember to vote on the pairings!**


	3. Z Fighters vs Raditz

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Major changes won't happen until Vegeta and co land on Earth.**

* * *

**Saiyan Saga – ****Chapter 3 – Z Fighters vs. Raditz**

"Could this day get any worse?" Krillin asked fearfully, first Raditz and now Piccolo.

Piccolo landed gracefully onto the sand 15m away from the Saiyan from Earth. Goku frowned and told his arch enemy, "I don't have time for you, Piccolo."

Piccolo crossed his arms and he glared at Goku, "Well, believe it or not but I'm not here to fight you either."

"Then why are you here?" Goku questioned suspiciously.

"Even with all of you fighting together, you will not defeat him." Piccolo stated, "And that is why I'm going too."

Goku's eyes widened as Tien shouted, "What?!"

"What's your game Piccolo?!" Yamcha growled.

"There is no game!" Piccolo retorted, "As much as I hate to admit it, but I can't beat him by myself. Besides with him here it throws my plans for world domination into disarray."

"Your plan or your fathers?" Goku asked causing Piccolo to glare ferociously at him, "My plan and no one else's, now are we going or not?!"

"How do we know you're not going to take us out if you get the chance?" Krillin asked.

"You don't!" Piccolo answered bluntly, "However you all know that we don't have a choice but to agree to a temporary truce."

Goku smirked, "Temporary huh?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Of course it is, the second that this is all over, the truce is over."

"Alright then." Goku agreed, "Then let's get going."

"Goku are you sure about this?" Tien asked.

Goku frowned, "We don't have a choice."

Piccolo smirked after hearing Goku agree and said, "Then let go."

"Nimbus!" Goku shouted as his trusty yellow cloud flew down from the sky and it floated a few metres above Goku before he jumped onto it. He could fly there no problem but didn't want to waste any energy, he knew that this fight would require every drop of power he had.

"Hey Piccolo, think you can keep up with the Flying Nimbus?" Goku teased.

"I'd be disgusted with myself if you can even keep up with me on that thing." Piccolo scoffed as he began to slowly ascend into the air.

Goku then looked at the others and asked them, "How are you guys getting there?"

"BABY GAMERA!" Master Roshi yelled and moments later they all saw a spinning flying black object appear in the sky before it landed on the ground. To many but Goku's and Bulma's surprise it turned out to be a turtle and it asked Roshi, "Where am I takin' ya?"

Roshi jumped on its back and said, "Just follow Goku and the Flying Nimbus."

"You got it."

The other warriors all ascended into the air and Goku raised an eyebrow, "Yamcha, Krillin, you both learnt how to fly?"

"Of course!" Yamcha boasted, "It's a pretty easy trick once you know how."

"Enough talk!" Piccolo barked angrily, the less time he spent with them the better, "Let's go!"

With that, the 7 warriors shot into the sky leaving a concerned Bulma behind.

"If this guy was able to shatter Goku's ribs with a single hit, then it's best that we try and hit him with a sneak attack." Tien said as the group flew with tremendous speed, with Goku using the dragon ball radar to find his sons.

"It won't work." Piccolo informed them, "He has some sort of scouter that reads people's power levels, so he will know that we are coming."

"That's right..." Goku said as he remembered Raditz scanning his sons power levels and then he grinned, his body fuelled with excitement, this would be his greatest challenge yet. "I guess we are just going to have to attack head on!"

**Grassy Plains**

Raditz chucked the bloody bone of a cow's leg onto the ground next to the corpse of the remaining cow.

He licked his lips clearing the remaining blood that lingered on his lips and followed up with a burp, "Ah, next time I'll cook the meat."

He stood up and stretched out his body before sighing, while that was filling, it did nothing to alleviate his boredom. He had spent almost a year in his space pod as he had to travel from almost the opposite side of the universe just to get here. He was tempted to go out and start destroying some cities but the people on this planet was so weak that he would still be bored anyway.

It was then his scouter suddenly flared to life which caused his eyes to widen as he read a power level of 710 and it was coming from his space pod.

"What the hell?" Raditz thought out loud in disbelief, "Is this stupid thing broken or something."

He then pressed another button on the scouter which access the more advance settings on the device so he could pinpoint exactly who it was. He picked up the readings of both kids that he had locked in his space pod and saw that the one on that was closes to the door had a power level of 85 whilst the one in his seat had a power level of 710.

"Wait a minute! The brat with the gi similar to Kakarot's had a power level of 85." Raditz mused until his eyes widened as he comprehended what that meant.

"Then that means it's the weaker brat!" Raditz shouted incredulously, "But how could that kid be this strong?!"

He shook his head as he calmed himself, most likely his scouter had somehow broken down but it was probably best to prepare himself in case it was true. With a sigh he walked down the crater and when he reached his pod, he opened the door and was amused as the brat in the orange gi fell out backwards.

Raditz snorted, served the kid right for leaning against the door. As the kid jumped up to his feet, he quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and whispered in his ear menacingly, "Remember what I warned you?"

Any thought of resisting fled his mind as his uncle's threat rang though his mind again.

'_If you try and flee in anyway, I will kill your brother in front of you slowly. Do you understand me?'_

Bardock frowned miserably, he knew he didn't have a chance against his uncle and he couldn't help but feel the self loathing building up inside of him because of his weakness to protect his brother.

Raditz smirked when his nephew didn't attempt to fight back and then grabbed a protesting and crying Gohan from the pod and flew over to where the farmer he slaughtered had left his Ute. He chucked both of his nephews into the front seat and closed the door, and then grabbed the key from the farmer's corpse and locked the doors.

Bardock found himself sitting on the driver's seat, whilst Gohan continued to cry as he sat on the passenger's seat.

Gohan wailed at his younger brother, "Can't you break out?"

"No" Bardock lied. He had learnt how to use his energy and dad told him that he was stronger than he was at his age. There were 3 main areas that dad had taught him so far, the basic fighting techniques such as punches and kicks. He also learnt to harness his energy enabling him to jump higher and hit harder, and shoot small energy blasts. The final thing that he had learnt, his mother helped out with this, and that was to know his limits.

He attempted to fend off Raditz with no success, so what was the point in breaking out when he would just beat them up. He knew dad was coming and after he defeated Raditz, then he could bust them out but until then they had to wait.

"I want daddy. I want to go home to mommy." Gohan cried and Bardock tried to reassure his older twin.

"Don't worry Gohan. Daddy will come and save us."

Gohan shook his head fiercely though, "But you saw what happened, that guy hurt daddy badly."

Bardock scoffed, "That guy just got a cheap shot. Dad's unbeatable."

"Ar-are you sure?" Gohan hiccupped.

"Yep!" Bardock nodded with a smile, "Dad will kick his butt."

Gohan smiled as he found comfort from his twin's confidence.

Raditz sat down on one of the few boulders that were scattered along the grassy plains as his thoughts turned back to when he was given this mission from Vegeta.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Planet Meat**_

"_Why the hell did Frieza send us to this dump?" A large bald Saiyan with a black moustache and he wore a blue and yellow Saiyan armour with his tail wrapped around his waist. He had short black shorts underneath his armour that went down to his thighs. This was the former commander of the Saiyan Army, Nappa._

"_Frieza said that there were survivors lurking about and wanted us to eliminate them." A small Saiyan said bluntly, his hair firmly stood upwards, and had a prominent widow's peak. He had white and yellow battle armour and a blue jumpsuit underneath and his tail was wrapped around his waist. This Saiyan was known as Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans._

"_And he sends us to clean it up." Raditz said furiously._

_Nappa nodded and snarled, "This is for a weak cleanup crew, not a task for elite Saiyan warriors!"_

_Vegeta remained silent as he flew through the sky with his two Saiyan comrades, yet just like them, the fury was bubbling wrathfully inside of him. He, the Prince of Saiyans one of the most powerful beings in the universe was doing a simple clean up mission. Every day since he was still a child, the fury and humiliation that formed inside of him from being forced to work for Frieza but it was starting to get close to the breaking point._

"_Hey look down there!" Raditz said pointing towards a bunch of skeletons._

"_What is it?" Vegeta asked emotionlessly, what was so important about some dead Meatians. _

_Raditz began descending as he answered, "Those skeletons are different from the species of this planet."_

"_I see." Vegeta said as he and Nappa followed Raditz and once they got close to them, Nappa's eyes widened as he recognised them._

"_These were Saiyans."_

"_What?" Raditz asked shocked._

_Vegeta frowned, "Are you positive about this Nappa?"_

_Nappa nodded, "Yes Vegeta, I saw a lot of them when I fought in the army."_

"_So these Saiyans were killed when they attacked this planet." Vegeta said and then followed up in a disgusted tone, "To be killed by Meatians, the best warrior that they ever had only had a power level of 350. So for these Saiyans to die is a disgrace and deserved to be wiped out."_

_As Vegeta said this, Raditz had been exploring the area until a shine of green caught his attention. He walked over and brushed away some of the sand and dust and his eyes widened when he discovered that it was a green scouter._

_He picked it up and tried turning it on but wasn't surprised to see that it was flat, and so he removed his scouter from his face. He took out the batteries from his scouter and put it into the old one and turned it on. _

_He smirked when it turned on and he activated the last audio that it recorded in order to discover who this scouter belonged to._

"_What you got there Raditz?" Nappa asked curiously as he saw the younger Saiyan fiddle around with some scouter's._

"_I found an intact scouter." Raditz answered gaining the attention of Vegeta, "I put the batteries that were in mine into this one in order to find out whose it was."_

"_Let me know when you do." Vegeta demanded and Raditz nodded._

_It only took a few seconds for Raditz to get the final recording up and as it begun; he closed his eyes and focused his mind on the conversation._

_**Scouter feed**_

"_Tora, my brother, don't tell me you allowed those meatheads to get the best of you guys."_

"_No way, you... should kn-know us... better than that Bardock."_

"_I thought so, but what happened then?"_

"_We were... ambushed by Dodoria and... his men."_

"_What? But Frieza was the one that ordered us here!"_

"_Yes... it was a... setup. Frieza... he wants us all... dead."_

"_What? Why? I mean... after all we have done for him... it doesn't make sense. We took jobs for him that even the elites didn't mess with and we still won. No one works like we do Tora, no one."_

"_We were becoming the best and... Frieza was... scared."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Of you Bardock... Frieza is scared of you. Scared... of what you might... become, you're getting too... strong. King Vegeta... is the strongest... Saiyan, but you're catching... up quickly and if a... lower class is... capable of that... then what about... the elites?"_

"_I see."_

"_Bardock... your sons... you've got... to get... them away... from... Frieza now... and get... Hanasia away too."_

"_Raditz is with the elites, I don't know where he is and Kakarot is about to head his way to Earth as we speak. And you have my word, I'll convince Hanasia to get away."_

"_That's good... good luck... Bardock. I'm sorry... that... I let you... down."_

"_No my brother, you could never let me down! You died like a true warrior!"_

_**End Feed**_

_Raditz's eyes shot open as the feed finished. That was Bardock, his father and Tora his uncle. His uncle was killed by Dodoria, by Frieza because he was scared. And then there was Kakarot... His younger brother was alive and on Earth._

_He looked at his two stronger comrades and could see that Nappa was getting restless and Vegeta was bored._

_He took the scouter off and Vegeta asked bluntly, "Well anything important?"_

"_Yes..." Raditz breathed, "They weren't killed by the Meatians."_

"_What did you say?" Nappa questioned as Vegeta raised an eyebrow, waiting for Raditz to continue._

"_It was my father, Bardock and his team. My father arrived late for some reason and his whole team was dead except my uncle Tora. He said that they were ambushed by Dodoria and his men."_

"_What the hell did you say?!" Nappa inquired incredulously._

_It was Vegeta's reaction that sent shivers down Raditz's spine as he had asked in a whisper, a whisper that promised a most painful death if he didn't explain. _

"_Explain!"_

_Raditz swallowed, "Here my lord, it's best if you hear it."_

_Vegeta snatched the scouter out of his hands before removing his own and put on Bardock's and listened to the recording. The moment he had finished, he took it off and crushed it with his fist._

_The Saiyan Prince turned to Nappa and asked harshly, "Nappa is your scouter off?"_

"_Ah yes Vegeta." Nappa said, "You told us to turn it off when it landed."_

"_Glad to see you can listen, Nappa." Vegeta said, "Now both of you listen carefully to my orders."_

_Both Saiyans nodded and Vegeta explained with folded arms and a glare on his face, "Raditz, you are to go to Earth and bring your brother Kakarot back into the fold."_

"_I understand my lord." Raditz acknowledged, "But just so you know all the facts, Kakarot is a low level warrior."_

"_It doesn't matter." Vegeta said, if he looked disappointed in that knowledge, he didn't show it, "Every Saiyan will be needed for my plan to destroy Frieza. Nappa and I will finish the job here and Raditz, once you've got Kakarot, you're to send us a transmission. We will send you the co-ordinates of our location. Do you understand?"_

_Raditz nodded and immediately headed for his ship. Thankfully he had spare batteries in pod to put into his scouter._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

He didn't know Vegeta's plan just yet, but he was sure it was going to be an incredible one, but he wonder how much Vegeta would have to readjust his plan when he realised just how weak Kakarot was.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his scouter picked up a number of power levels that were headed his way. All of them were much larger than an average human, so he knew it must be a few warriors.

'_The highest power level is 334. Kakarot has a power level of 334 but surely he wouldn't come here to challenge me after what happened last time. Besides how would he even find me?'_

Raditz smirked and shook his head, his scouter really was malfunctioning, and he had to admit it was a relief to discover that the kid didn't really have a power level of 710. However his scouter beeped urgently indicating that the group of power levels was above him and he looked high into the sky and he did indeed see a group of people arrive. And one of them was Kakarot.

'_Wait, then that meant..!'_ Raditz thought in horror as he looked towards the truck where Kakarot's kids were tucked away. _'The brat's power really is 710. Impossible!'_

He didn't have any more time to ponder this as the group of warriors landed on the field 10 metres away from him. They all landed steadily except for the old man, who was struggling to stand straight after all of that spinning.

"Look who decided to visit." Raditz said, "What do I owe the pleasure Kakarot? I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow, don't tell me you've killed 100 humans already?"

"Of course not!" Goku shouted angrily, "I'm here to get my son's back! Now where are they?!"

Raditz rolled his eyes irritably and pointed towards at the truck and told him, "Your brats are in there."

"Bardock, Gohan!" Goku shouted towards the tuck after floating a few metres into the air so that they could see him.

Both kids looked out the passenger window to see their father hovering in the air.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled happily, his tears vanishing and Bardock shouted, "Kick his butt dad!"

Unbeknownst to them however Goku frowned as he saw his sons trapped in the truck, he knew that Gohan couldn't break out since he had no training unless he lost himself in his fury again but Bardock should be able to break out easily. He smiled, it looks like his son knew that he couldn't win and decided to wait for him. He wasn't just stronger than he was at his age but smarter to.

"I never imagined the possibility that Goku could have a brother like this." Yamcha said disgusted, "What kind of man kidnaps a couple of little kids."

Raditz smirked and tuned his scouter to read Yamcha's power level and it revealed that it was at 177.

"Oh..." Raditz said amused, "And what kind of man cuts his own face to get some scars since he is too weak to even throw a punch."

Yamcha snarled, "You son of a bitch."

Raditz raised an eyebrow and turned to Goku whom had just landed back on the ground, "Oi Kakarot, he just insulted our mother."

"So what!" Goku retorted, "I don't have a mother!"

Raditz's narrowed, "That was a mistake Kakarot, our mother was almost the perfect warrior and I will not have you disrespect her like that!"

He is an elite warrior but even he didn't compare with his mother and father's power levels, unlike most lower class, his parents were able to break through all of their limitations. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break his limit's like his parents could and he couldn't help but respect them immensely for being able to do it.

"Enough of your family talk." Piccolo growled as he removed his cape and turban and Goku noticed that the cracks appear on the ground. "I came here to fight!"

'_His power just rose from 322 to 400.'_ Raditz thought curiously.

"You wear weighted clothing too Piccolo?" Goku asked as he prepared to remove his.

"Of course." Piccolo answered with a smirk, "It's a basic training method but an effective one."

"That's true." Goku commented as he removed his blue undershirt, wrist bands and boots leaving him bare footed.

'_Now Kakarot's power level has risen to 416.'_ Raditz thought before smirking, _'How interesting.'_

He then put his scouter to the other fighters,_ 'The 3 eye has a power level of 250, and the clown midget has 127. 206 is the power level of the bald midget and finally the old man has a power level of 139. This is going to be easy.'_

"HAHA!" Raditz laughed loudly, "You actually think that removing a few weights is going to do anything against me."

"I've had enough of this guy!" Yamcha yelled and shot towards Raditz despite his friends warning him not to.

Raditz smirked and as Yamcha threw a punch at his face but right at the last second, Raditz calmly bent his head to the right and dodged the punch. Before Yamcha could react, he coughed up blood from the fist that suddenly belted into his stomach.

He collapsed onto his knees, and with his arms, he held his stomach as his forehead touched the ground.

"Too easy." Raditz commented just as Krillin charged him from behind and Tien from the front. He blocked Tien's kick that had been aimed at the right side of his torso, with his right forearm. He quickly unwound his tail from his waist and it wrapped around Krillin's fist that he had attempted to hit Raditz with. He was taken by surprise and was thrown towards Tien and crashed into his stomach and both of them were sent into the ground.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted out worriedly, after seeing his friend get hit.

Raditz vanished the moment Piccolo and Goku had descended upon him and reappeared behind the warriors and elbowed them both in the back. Goku and Piccolo both skidded along the ground as they tried to regain their balance and once they succeed, they both looked back in shock.

"Darn, I didn't even see him move." Goku commented warily.

Piccolo scowled fiercely, a vein appearing on his forehead as he growled, "He is so much faster than he appears."

"This is bad." Roshi said after analysing Raditz's moves, "We cannot attack him individually. We're all going to have to work together."

"Wise words old man!" Raditz laughed, "Unfortunately for all of you that even if all of you attacked me at once, it won't make a difference."

"Is that so?" Yamcha retorted as he stood back up and put himself in his fighting stance.

Both Krillin and Tien got back up and into their stances and Raditz glanced around amused as he saw he was surrounded. The earthlings stood around him in a circle, each of them in their stances preparing to attack him.

"Alright, everyone now, don't hold anything back!" Piccolo roared as he summoned a white aura and began to raise his power to his limit.

Roshi ripped off his shirt and called upon his full power and his former skinny body had changed as his muscle mass increased tremendously.

All of the others like Piccolo formed a white aura and began rising their power levels to their maximum as Raditz's scouter calculated all of their power levels.

'_The green one's has risen to 447 whilst Kakarot's is slightly higher at 450.'_ Raditz thought before checking the others. _'Scarface is at 250, three eyes is at 330 and the clown at 150. The old man's transformation is certainly amusing, his power is at 230 and the bald midget is at 280.'_

"Interesting..." Raditz said before getting into his own stance, "Show me what all of you can do!"

Goku was the first one to dash towards his older brother and his right forearm clashed with his brothers left. Goku then immediately broke away and swung his right leg at Raditz's but was calmly caught by Raditz's right hand and Raditz then smashed him into the ground.

He then threw Goku towards Piccolo whom had just shot towards him except Piccolo vanished in a burst of speed as Goku sailed past. He reappeared above him from behind a sent a kick at the back of Raditz's head but only hit air as Raditz ducked the attack. Piccolo attempted to follow up by firing a quick purple energy blast from both hands and it engulfed Raditz causing an explosion of dust and rock that filled the air.

"Did he get him?" Yamcha asked as they waited for the debris to settle.

Piccolo was silent as he floated above the debris, he knew that Raditz had survived and so he focused on sensing his location. His eyes widened suddenly as he felt a sign of movement and just as he spun around, he received a back hand to the face and he crashed into the ground.

Piccolo gathered himself by pulling himself onto his knees, his hands digging painfully into the ground as he coughed up some purple blood. Raditz laughed as he landed a metre away from the fallen green man and taunted, "You're far too slow and weak to do anything to me! I think I'll call you a slug, since you're slow and weak! HAHA!"

His taunts were interrupted when both Yamcha and Tien attack from opposite sides and they unleashed a furious flurry of punches and kicks. Raditz however skilfully dodged and blocked them all effortlessly, his strength and speed was far superior to both earthlings and then add in his greater fighting experience.

Just as he blocked another punch from Tien and dodged Yamcha's kick, he prepared himself to unleash his counterattack when suddenly he was grabbed by an invisible force and kept in place. It was only strong enough to hold him for a second but that was all the two earthlings needed as Tien punched his left cheek. Yamcha jumped into the air, and spun in a circle enabling him to get more power and momentum into his kick that sent him flying through the air, with a small trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

"NOW KRILLIN!" Roshi shouted as he gathered a large ball of blue Ki in his hands that were cupped together and held next to the right side of his hip. Krillin stood a few metres away, in a similar position and together they shouted, "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"

They both launched the attack towards the incoming Raditz whose eyes widened slightly when he saw the power the 2 large waves of energy possessed. His eyes widened even further, when they joined together and created a solitary bigger beam.

'_Power level, 1,010!'_

Just as the large Kamehameha beam was seconds away from swallowing him up, he fired a powerful pink energy blast at the ground and shot himself into the air at an incredible speed. However any type of relief that Raditz had when he sailed over the beam, vanished instantly as both Roshi and Krillin guided the blast in sync towards him.

'_They can guide their attack!'_ Raditz thought incredulously before throwing his left arm forward and shouted angrily, "Fine let's see what you can do!"

Just as he prepared to block the attack, his scouter picked up two power levels rise from behind him and another to his left. He glanced to his left and saw that Yamcha had fired his own Kamehameha at him and from behind, Tien and Chiaotzu had launched a dual Dodon Ray. Like the Kamehameha that Krillin and Roshi fired, the two thin yellow beam's had joined into one.

'_The yellow one has a power level of 900 and the other blue one is at 500. Then that means the total power of the beams is at 2,410! If they all hit, then I'll die!'_ Raditz thought desperately, but thankfully he knew a way out.

"Take this! Double Sunday!" Raditz shouted as he unleashed two large pink energy blasts, one from each hand. One of them smashed into the dual Kamehameha and the two blasts cancelled each other out whilst his other tore through the Dodon Ray forcing Tien and Chiaotzu to evade it. He braced himself and allowed the Kamehameha wave that Yamcha released envelop him.

"Damn it he deflected our attack!" Krillin said angrily.

"Not only that, he made sure to deflect ours and the Dodon Ray as they were the more lethal before taking Yamcha's head on." Roshi explained further, sweat dripping down his face as his sunglasses flashed, "This guy is on a whole different level than anyone I've ever encountered."

The result of Yamcha's attack was painful for the Z Warriors. Raditz still contained a cocky smirk despite the light blood trickling down his nose from the Yamcha kicked. He also only had a few bruises on his arms and face, and his armour had a couple of scorch marks.

"Okay, I think I've played with all of you long enough." Raditz declared and then crouched slightly, clenching his fists tightly. Effortlessly he activated a white aura around himself and began charging to his full power.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Goku said after he spent that last few minutes coming up with a plan since he was pounded into the ground effortlessly.

"This is insane." Piccolo said wiping the blood from his lips, "To think he hadn't even been taking us seriously before now."

"Any ideas?" Goku asked his rival/enemy.

"Well, I do have one move that may be effective although I was saving this to use on you, it looks like I've got no choice but to use it now. However it will take me a minute to charge. Not to mention that it will be tough to hit him with, so he will need to be immobilised." Piccolo answered him gruffly.

Goku smirked, "Alright, I'll get you the time. If I can grab his tail then he will be ready for your attack."

"His tail?" Piccolo asked confused.

"Yeah, that is a Saiyan's weakness." Goku told him with a nod, "I remember when somebody used to grab my tail, it would drain me of my power and I was completely helpless. That is until I learnt how to toughen it up."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, "If you can toughen it up, what makes you think that he hasn't done that already?"

"I doubt it." Goku said confidently, "He is far too arrogant to think anyone will be able to grab it."

"Alright, if you're sure then go for it." Piccolo told him as he placed his index finger and middle finger on his right hand to his forehead.

"This isn't good." Yamcha said as Raditz finally stopped powering up as he reached his maximum power.

"Now..." Raditz spoke up as he eyed the earthlings before they landed on Chiaotzu, _'Yes, he isn't physically strong so he must have some psychic powers.'_

He gathered a small ball of pink energy into his right hand and before any of the Z Warriors could react, he threw it straight at Chiaotzu, "YOU FIRST!"

Chiaotzu was only just able to get his arms in front of his face in a protective gesture before he was engulfed by the attack and sent crashing into the ground. His body was covered in burns from the attack and his body was racked with pain yet he futilely tried to get back up.

"Chiaotzu! Are you okay?" Tien yelled fearfully, if his friend died again, then he was gone forever.

"I'm... alr...ight." Chiaotzu said roughly.

Raditz smirked, "That blast should have killed you."

He then looked over at the muscular old man, "However it's thanks to this old man that you're still alive."

"What do you mean?" Tien asked.

"The old man sent a mental burst that forced my blast to detonate prematurely." Raditz explained but then smirked at the now panting heavily Master Roshi, "However, humans aren't known to be experts with mental attacks, it probably used up the rest of his energy."

"How do you know that?" Krillin asked.

Raditz shrugged, "All humans are weak."

Yamcha scowled, "You bastard, I'll show you."

Raditz responded by vanishing and reappearing in front of Yamcha and smashed him in the nose with his elbow. Yamcha grunted in pain as his nose broke and blood splattered his face and he was sent sailing into the air. Raditz materialized behind him and kicked him in the back sending him high into the air before speeding past him and then clasped his hands together and raised them over his head. He swung them down like a hammer into Yamcha's stomach and the long haired earthling collapsed hard into the ground.

"Yamcha!" Krillin shouted distracted with concern at the sight of his downed friend that he didn't sense the incoming danger.

"Krillin behind you!" Roshi shouted.

Krillin didn't turn around in time before he was kneed in his stomach and he coughed and the attack was followed up with an elbow into his back. Roshi didn't even see Krillin hit the ground as a fist suddenly appeared right in front of his face and he was punched into the ground.

'_I couldn't follow his movements at all.' _Tien thought astonished and fearfully at the speed that the Saiyan moved. In a matter of seconds, Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi were out of commission.

"I can sense your fear." A voice whispered from behind him making all three of Tien's eyes to widen and he quickly attempted to spin and kick him but it was blocked easily.

"You're all so much off the pace of this fight." Raditz said with a smirk and backhanded Tien in the face and followed up with a barrage of punches to both the three eyed earthling's face and stomach. Tien could do nothing to defend himself from the onslaught and was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"That was just too easy." Raditz commented until his scouter came to life with a power reading of 1,374.

He whirled around to see Piccolo charging an electric like energy attack on his forehead and thought, _'Damn this could be troublesome. I can't believe I let myself be distracted by those weak earthlings.'_

"Okay green man! Show me what you can do!" Raditz said cockily.

Piccolo responded with a smirk and asked him, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Raditz look confused for a moment before realisation settled in, _'Where the hell is Kakarot?'_

"When outnumbered, you should always have an idea on where all of your opponents are." Goku advised him after suddenly appearing behind his older brother and grabbed his tail. He made sure to grab it as close as possible to Raditz's body as whenever his tail was grabbed, the closer to his body it was, the more painful it became.

Raditz fell to the ground on his stomach as Goku squeezed his tail tightly and Raditz groaned, "Kakarot you bastard, let me go!"

"Yeah sure, I'll let you go so you can kill us." Goku said sarcastically.

Raditz growled as Piccolo chuckled, "Not bad Goku, now hold him for a few more seconds and don't let go!"

"Please!" Raditz scoffed, "You don't have it in you, Kakarot! You won't kill your own brother."

"You're not my brother!" Goku retorted, giving Raditz's tail a tighter squeeze.

"I'm ready Goku!" Piccolo yelled and Raditz saw that the power level of the attack was at 1,440.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared as he threw his two fingers forward targeting Raditz and two yellow thin energy beams were unleashed from his fingers. One remained straight while the other coiled around the straight beam.

Instead of fearing the incoming attack, Raditz smirked and stood up slightly and his tail suddenly wrapped around a surprised Goku's wrist. With his superior strength, Raditz flipped him upside down into the trajectory of the beam. Goku screamed in pain as Piccolo's attack ripped through the area between his right upper peck and shoulder and Raditz was able to avoid most of the attack. He wasn't quick enough to evade the attack before it destroyed his left shoulder blade and it left a big burn on his shoulder.

His tail untangled from Goku's wrist and Goku landed on the ground painfully, his left arm instinctively reaching up to the hole in his right side in a furious yet futile attempt to rid of the pain. Piccolo on the other hand was panting because of the power he used up with the attack and he was certainly surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"I didn't expect that to happen." Piccolo muttered despairingly, he was the only one capable of fighting now.

"HAHA!" Raditz laughed as he approached the injured Goku, "Did you really think that an Elite Warrior like me to have such an obvious weakness? The first thing we Saiyan Elites learn when we are children is to rid ourselves of that pathetic weakness!"

He smirked at Piccolo and goaded, "Well, come on, why don't you try your attack again?"

Piccolo didn't respond making Raditz laugh in victory and then sneered down at his younger brother. With his right foot, he pressed it down on Goku's gaping wound.

"AHHH!" Goku screamed as the grass underneath became drenched in blood and Raditz proclaimed, "You're finished Kakarot and you will now die a most painful death for betraying the Saiyan race!"

* * *

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

* * *

**Poll Update: Ends in 4 Days.**

Gohan/Videl, Bardock/Lime, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa = _**3 Votes**_

Bardock/OFC (Vegeta's Daughter), Gohan/Videl, Android 18/? (Won't be revealed until end of Saiyan Saga), Sharpener/Erasa, Krillin/Maron = _**4 Votes**_

Bardock/OFC (Vegeta's Daughter), Gohan/Videl, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa = _**2 Votes**_

Bardock/Videl, Gohan/Lime, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa _**1 Vote**_

Bardock/Videl, Gohan/Lime, Android 18/? (Won't be revealed until end of Saiyan Saga), Krillin/Maron, Sharpener/Erasa = _**4 Votes**_

Bardock/Erasa, Gohan/Videl, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Lime = _**0 Votes**_

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

_**C: **__Except Bulma is mad at Yamcha in the beginning of Dragon Ball for not showing up for their date, please get your info right._

_**R:**__ Is that in the manga? Because in the anime episode that I have Bulma says that Yamcha went out with another girl._


	4. The Battle's Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

* * *

**Saiyan Saga – Chapter 4 – Preparations**

* * *

"I can't see anything from here!" Bardock whined as both twins looked out the passenger's window. The truck was too far away for them to effectively see the fight.

"Do you think they have won yet?" Gohan asked worriedly.

Bardock shook his head, "No, because then daddy would have came and got us."

He then powered up his fist and punched through the glass. The force of the punch caused the whole window to shatter enabling them to hear what was going on outside.

"I thought you couldn't break out!" Gohan shouted.

"I lied." Bardock shrugged.

"Why?" Gohan asked confused.

Bardock rolled his eyes, "What good would it have done? I can't beat him and he threatened to kill you if I tried."

"Oh..." Gohan muttered when suddenly they heard a loud painful scream and both immediately knew who it was.

"That's daddy!" Gohan said worried.

"No way!" Bardock denied even though he knew it was, "It has to be that other guy. Dad can't lose."

Shaking his head, Gohan knew that it was his daddy. That other guy was hurting his daddy and he wouldn't get away with it. He would pay for it.

Bardock was worried, he didn't know what to do, should he break out and help his dad? But what could he possibly do against someone his dad couldn't beat. However his thoughts were interrupted as he sensed a large energy building up beside him. He was really shocked to see energy beginning to surround his twin brother.

Dad had told him that in his next lesson, he was going to learn how to sense energy signatures, so for him to be able to sense it just showed how powerful the amount of power Gohan was gathering.

_'How is he generating this much power?'_

"I won't let him hurt my DADDY!" Gohan roared as his body exploded with energy and he shot head first into the roof of the truck and broke through it easily. Bardock was stunned for a moment but then quickly shook it off and jumped out of the truck trailing after Gohan.

He stopped a few metres behind Gohan who was currently glaring ferociously at Raditz. The shocked Saiyan had his foot pressed hard onto Goku's wound both looking shocked at the sudden appearance none more than Goku. Piccolo was fifty metres away also surprised by the sudden increase in power from Gohan. However he immediately used this distraction to begin preparing another Special Beam Cannon.

"Power level is at 1,370. That's impossible for a kid and yet it is still going up!" Raditz said astounded.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Gohan screamed and shot forward surrounded by yellow energy towards Raditz and head butted him in the chest. Raditz yelled in pain as his Saiyan armour cracked from the force and some of the broken pieces pierced his chest as he staggered back.

Gohan landed back on the ground, his rage disappearing and he approached his fallen father who was staring at him in shock. Gohan gasped as tears came to his eyes at the sight of his father's wound.

"Gohan." Goku gasped, "You've got to run away. Take your brother and go."

"But daddy..." Gohan complained wanting to somehow help him but not knowing how. However he was interrupted.

"Hey kid, that's some power you have." Raditz said as he walked towards Gohan, holding his chest with his left hand. It was then his scouter read Gohan's power level and it was at level 15.

"What the hell?" He asked dumbfounded, "Where the hell did all that power you had go to?"

"What power?" Gohan asked timidly.

Raditz growled before backhanding the small boy sending him flying a few metres before crashing into the ground unconscious. He then headed towards Gohan as Goku tried to get up desperately and pleaded, "Please don't! He's just a boy!"

Raditz turned back and smirked at Goku, "That may be true Kakarot, but he is a boy that has a greater power than either you or me."

He turned back to Gohan ignoring Goku's pleas and raised his right arm in the air as it cackled with electricity as he gathered energy into his hand.

_'Nobody has wounded me like this my nephew. You have the power of a true Saiyan and I will give you the death that is worthy of a Saiyan.'_

Just as Raditz brought his hand down ready to unleash the energy blast however his scanner beeped up a reading making him stop the attack. He saw a blue energyblast charging towards and he dodged most of it at the last minute and the remaining shoulder armour piece was blasted off leaving a slight burnt mark on his shoulder.

He spun around to his left and saw that the other brat hand both arms forward, panting slightly. Looking into his scouter he saw that it had a reading of 130 and fading slightly causing him to smirk and he said, "I see." Raditz grinned, "So my other nephew wants to play? Fine by me!"

Raditz then closed his eyes for a second before opening them and his smirk increased, "Yes I I've changed my mind. Kakarot is worthless right now. He is only capable of being cannon fodder. The unconscious brat is weak but has a huge hidden power that will be very useful when trained and you can already summon up your own strength consciously. I will take both of you and turn you into true Saiyans."

It was then he fired the energy blast that he had prepared to use it on Gohan towards Bardock. The young Saiyan raised his arms in a protective gesture in front of his face attempting to block the attack however instead of throwing it at Bardock's body, Raditz aimed it at the ground a few metres in front of him. The explosion had enough force to send Bardock through the air and he landed painfully face first into the ground, and he struggled to get back up.

Raditz confidently walked towards his injured brother and held out his palm towards him and began gathering pink energy.

"This is goodbye Kakarot." Raditz said solemnly, "It's a shame that I have to kill you, but since you won't join me otherwise, I've got no choice. Don't worry... I'll raise your kid's to be very powerful Saiyans."

Goku couldn't do anything but scream in pain as his older brother's blast enveloped him and moments later he knew no more.

Once the smoke cleared, there lay the corpse that was Goku, his body was completely covered in burnt blood. His upper left torso along with his head and arm had been completely vaporised.

Piccolo almost lost control of his attack after seeing his nemesis being killed. His whole purpose for living had suddenly been snuffed away. Fury he had never felt before began to rise within him and he used it to fuel his attack. This Saiyan would pay for taking away his prey!

Bardock looked on with wide eyes and began to tremble as it began to slowly sink in that his dad was dead. Killed by his own brother. Tears fell from his eyes. He could never imagine a scenario where he would kill Gohan, so how could his uncle do that? He then felt something inside of him, a surge of emotion and energy that he had never felt before, the angrier he got, the better it felt and so he let it consume him. He would kill his uncle for taking his father away from him. He would kill his uncle for hurting and threatening to kill his brother. He would kill his uncle because he wanted to!

Raditz looked at his brother's corpse sorrowfully, he really did wish he didn't have to end Kakarot's life, but betraying the Saiyan race was an instant death sentence. It was one of their laws that Vegeta had told them still applied. His thoughts were interrupted when his scouted suddenly came to life and read a power level of 500.

He turned in the direction that the power was coming from, mentally cursing all of these large powers popping up from nowhere. His eyes widened when he saw that Bardock had gotten back to his feet and his right arm was crackling with yellow energy.

'_His power is still rising.'_ Raditz thought furiously but then the advanced tuning in his scouter picked up a more specific source. _'No wait, it's not power from his body that's rising; the power I'm picking up is sorely the Ki is forming in his hand. I've never seen this before, how is his attack increasing so much more than what his body was capable of. It's now up to 1,030!'_

"You. Will. Pay!" Bardock said furiously through gritted teeth as the energy began to take shape over his hand. It formed into a sharp blade that covered his whole hand and up to his mid forearm and extended 30cm from his fingertips.

'_That blade of energy has a power level is 2,060!'_ Raditz thought incredulously.

Bardock shot towards him and slashed at his uncle's torso but Raditz was able swiftly avoid it but immediately had to duck as Bardock jumped up and aimed for his head. Raditz smirked as he kept dodging Bardock's furious attack, _'This isn't as worrying as I thought it would be. The blade may have an enormous power but brat is still going as fast as he can for someone with a power of 130.'_

He jumped back 10 metres to gain some distance as Bardock's fury grew and his Ki blade extended another few centre metres.

'_It's now up to 2,500! I better put a stop to this in case he gets a lucky hit!'_ Raditz thought until his scouter picked up another power level that read 1,587.

He whirled around to see Piccolo unleashing his drilling energy blast again and he tried to dodge it but unfortunately for Raditz, he was unable to avoid it. He roared in pain as he felt it drill right through his left leg, not only had the attack been stronger but faster as well.

Piccolo smirked at the result of his attack while he panted heavily, unfortunately for him he had very little energy left.

"You pathetic slug!" Raditz growled as he struggled to stay standing and was forced to put all of his weight on his right leg and balanced on it. Blood poured down his leg from all sides, and he grimaced in pain, thankfully his scouter read that Piccolo's power was decreasing rapidly, and so he gathered some energy into his hand and launched it at the green man.

Piccolo raised his arms in a defensive posture and took the attack head on. The explosion sent him flying a few metres, before he hit the ground harshly but remained alive and conscious. However, his body had several scorch marks and half of his purple gi that covered his torso had been ripped apart.

Raditz couldn't even smirk in satisfaction through the pain as suddenly his stomach spasmed due to the hit he had received from Gohan. Regrettably for Raditz, he had been so focused on his pain that he forgot the enraged half Saiyan from behind until he felt a sharp blade slashed him in the back, from his upper right shoulder to his left hip.

He roared in pain and fell to one knee before he gathered what little strength he could. He focused it all into his fist and backhanded the enraged boy, sending him skidding on the ground and Raditz sighed in relief when he saw the energy blade dissipate. He fell to both knees and his fists grasped the ground tightly as he tried to shake away the pain but he couldn't. The wounds on his back, leg and stomach were excruciating especially his back and leg and it took everything that he had just to stay conscious.

He used all of his will power to stand up and float slightly into the air. He headed towards his ship as a voice shouted out, "You're leaving already?"

He turned slightly to see Piccolo struggling to get back up much to his frustration, "Why don't you just stay down!"

"No way!" Piccolo denied, "Not when I see that you're running away!"

"You don't have any power left." Raditz grounded out as he continued to struggle to stay airborne and slowly headed towards his ship. His scouter indicated that Piccolo only had a power level of 10, which meant that he had nothing left to attack with.

"I will be back!" Raditz vowed, "Kakarot might have been the only one to die now, but I'll finish the job."

Piccolo smirked, "I'm afraid not, and it won't be long until Goku is back among the living."

Raditz's narrowed and despite the pain he was in, he was too curious about Piccolo's statement to leave just yet.

"What do you mean?"

Piccolo chuckled painfully, "On this planet we have things called Dragon Balls and when all gathered, it grants any wish. No doubt Goku's friends will collect them and wish him back within the month. So when you come back, he and the rest of us will be ready!"

Piccolo could see Raditz enter his pod but then he heard Raditz's reply and it sent chills down his spine.

"Thank you for the info green man. Thanks to my scouter which is also a transmitter, Prince Vegeta heard everything that had transpired here. The information about the Dragon Balls will be very useful to him and he will come to make a wish. One year slug... In one year we will return and destroy you all!"

Piccolo couldn't muster up the strength to blast the ship that had begun to leave the atmosphere and due to his lack of energy he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Unknown Planet**

"Raditz retreated." Nappa said as he dug into some meat whilst sitting on a log near the campfire. "For Raditz to lose to a bunch of weaklings is... disgraceful!"

"While Raditz's defeat is... disappointing." Vegeta replied smoothly, "The information about the Dragon Balls that he received was well worth it. Consider the possibilities if they work Nappa. Think about it, eternal youth, or immortality."

Vegeta grinned victoriously when he saw Nappa's eyes light up, "With this information, I think we can forgive Raditz for his defeat. No doubt he will be eager to redeem himself. We will head out now to Earth and thanks to the Dragon Balls we will be able to overthrow Frieza and the rest of the Frost Demons. Then we Saiyans will retake our place as the most powerful warriors in the Universe!"

Nappa grinned fiercely in agreement and the two Saiyans didn't hesitate to get into their space pods and punch in the co-ordinates for Earth. Vegeta grinned in excitement after they took off, finally the break he needed to destroy Frieza. He quickly relayed a transmission to Raditz's pod telling him to meet them on Earth in one year. Just before the ship put him into stasis, Vegeta's thoughts turned to the Saiyans on Earth.

The two half Saiyan brats were certainly interesting. They both seemed to have some hidden potential. Even though they were only half breeds, it was a good idea that Raditz had come up to try and take them with him as they could be useful against Frieza and all of his minions. If all goes well, not only will he be immortal but he will have gained a few promising warriors.

And finally there was Kakarot. From what he heard over the scouter, the earthlings will have revived him by the time they arrive. His power level was pitiful but it couldn't be helped, not only did he lose his memory of his heritage at a young age, but he was raised in a planet that had very little gravity. He had technically died for his crime of betraying the Saiyan race, so his life will depend on how much he increases his power within the year. If he could raise his power to over 1,500, then he would offer him a chance to rejoin the Saiyan race, but if he didn't, well he would be destroyed permanently this time.

Oh yes, soon his dream of defeating Frieza was only a year away from beginning. His last thought before entering hibernating was,

'_Earth is going to be interesting.'_

Vegeta had no idea how much stronger he would become thanks to what he learns on Earth.

* * *

**Otherworld – King Yemma's Desk**

Goku looked around confused as stood in an open area outside of a large house that had to be 30m high. The last thing that he remembered was Raditz unleashing a blast at him before seeing nothing but black and woke up here. Looking around he saw that the place was filled with yellow clouds and he rubbed his head in confusion when he suddenly noticed something hovering above his head. He grabbed it with his hand and by the feel of it he figured that it must be some kind of halo.

'_That means that I'm dead...'_ Goku thought miserably, _'Darn it that means Gohan, Bardock and the others are in danger!'_

"I wouldn't worry Goku." A familiar voice spoke up and Goku saw Kami standing at the entrance of the house.

"Kami what are you doing here?" Goku asked fearfully, did this mean that Piccolo had died and he was now stuck here since the Dragon Balls vanish.

"Relax Goku." Kami said calmly, "I have the ability to travel between the living world and other world, and I brought you here to be trained."

Goku sighed in relief but then immediately asked, "What about the others?!"

Kami smiled and quickly explained what had transpired in the fight with Raditz and the threat that would soon arrive.

"So I'm here for training then?" Goku asked.

"Correct." Kami answered and signaled Goku to follow him. He walked towards the entrance with Goku trailing behind him slightly.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked curiously.

"We have to go see King Yemma to get permission for you to receive training from King Kai."

Goku tilted his head in confusion, "King Yemma?"

"He is in charge of deciding if a soul should go to Hell or Heaven by judging the life they lived." Kami answered.

"So if you've done all good things in your life, you go to heaven and if you're bad, then you go to Hell." Goku stated trying to understand how it all worked.

"Not exactly, it isn't as black and white, as that." Kami told him, "For those pure good and pure evil it is that simple but majority of the time, the case is much more complicated."

"How'd you mean?"

"Okay I'll give you an example, let's say you're against someone that is completely out of your league. None of your best attacks have any effect and you are on your own, and your opponent forces you to choose who to kill. Your sons or 1,000 innocent people? Which choice do you make?"

"Neither!" Goku replied vehemently.

Kami rolled his eyes, "Yes I know that Goku, but for arguments sake, you have to choose. Do you kill your own flesh and blood to save the lives of 1,000 innocent people or sacrifice 1,000 strangers to save your flesh and blood?"

Goku frowned and looked away. He could never make that decision.

"Now answer me this." Kami said after seeing that Goku didn't have an answer, "Can you blame someone for making that choice?"

Goku bit his lip and answered, "I don't know."

Kami nodded approvingly, "So then how are they judged when they are forced into that situation? That is something King Yemma must decide."

"I see." Goku acknowledged before asking, "So if you are sent to Hell, it's permanent?"

"Not necessarily." Kami explained, "If before their death, they showed signs of remorse, than they will be given a certain amount of time in Hell and if they truly regret their actions then they can be put into heaven. Of course with strict restrictions and are monitored closely."

"I got you." Goku answered as they entered the large house and to Goku's astonishment, behind a very large desk sat a large red ogre. He wore a light purple suit, with an orange tie and had a large black beard, two horns and a helmet.

"Next!" The ogre yelled out and Kami gave Goku a small nudge indicating him to step up.

"Name?" Yemma asked him with slight interest, you don't see someone walk in with their body every day.

"Son Goku."

The file containing all of Goku's past somehow magically appeared in hands and he gave it a quick scan.

"I see, it's a very good file indeed, saving the Earth, which explains why he still has his body. Definitely worthy of going to heaven." Yemma mused to himself.

"Keep my body?" Goku whispered to Kami in confusion.

"When somebody is sent to heaven, usually the keep their upper body but their lower body is formed into a tail." Kami told him, "Also any energy abilities that they had when they were alive are gone. But when they come to this checkout, they're in the form of a small white cloud and depending where they end up, their form adjusts. Those with no special abilities that are sent to Hell, they never get their bodies back but those that are evil with higher power levels than King Yemma are able to keep their bodies and powers. Fortunately they are trapped inside of Hell so they can't do much damage."

Yemma spoke up, interrupting Kami, with annoyance in his voice, "If you two are done, I will have someone to escort Goku to Heaven."

"Actually King Yemma sir, I would like to ask permission for Goku to take the Snake Way." Kami asked the large ogre who couldn't mask the shock from appearing on his face.

"Let me get this straight." Yemma answered, "You want him to give away his chance to go to Heaven and instead, go on the perilous journey that is Snake Way?"

"Yes!" Kami answered bluntly, "There are some Saiyans that will arrive on Earth in one year and if Goku doesn't receive training from King Kai, then in a single day, you will have 6 billion souls waiting to be sorted."

"6 Billion..." Yemma pondered and he let out a large sigh, "Whilst it wouldn't be the first time that I've had to do sort that amount at once, that doesn't mean that it isn't a pain in the ass. I grant permission for Goku to travel across Snake Way to receive training from King Kai."

Kami smiled in relief whilst Goku tilted his head in puzzlement, "Who is King Kai? And what is Snake Way?"

"King Kai is one of the four Kai's that oversees the universe." Yemma explained, "He is watches over the Northern region of the universe, not only that, he is also a martial arts master with some powerful techniques. Snake Way is the path you must take to get to him, and it is roughly 1,000,000 kilometres long."

"1,000,000 kilometres!" Goku shouted in disbelief.

"That's correct." Yemma said grimly, "And you will have to make the journey yourself but beware Goku, you have chosen to pass on your chance to go to heaven. If you fall off Snake Way, then you will fall into Hell and you will never be able to leave. There will be nothing that I, King Kai or Kami can do to get you out. Even if you are wished back to life, no matter what you do with that second chance, the instant you die again, your soul will immediately transport back to Hell. Do you understand that Goku?"

Goku nodded and grinned at the ogre, "Yeah I understand. Thank you!"

Yemma then pointed to one of the exits that was at the northern part of the room and instructed him, "Go through that door and someone will take you to Snake Way!"

Goku nodded but before he could head in that direction, Kami informed him, "Goku, I'll tell the others back on Earth to wish you back in a year's time."

"Thanks Kami." Goku said gratefully.

"And one more thing Goku." Kami said, "You should remove your weighted clothing before entering Snake Way, your first objective is to get to King Kai's as quick as possible."

"Good idea." Goku agreed as he ran towards the exit, "See you in a year!"

'_It would be best to get back to Earth and inform everyone of the situation.'_ Kami thought as he left other world.

* * *

**Earth – Battlefield, sometime later.**

Piccolo groaned as he opened his eyes after his body was suddenly filled with energy and he growled when he saw that Kami stood above him.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Nice to see you two, Piccolo." Kami responded sarcastically.

Piccolo stood up and glanced around at his surroundings and saw that Korin was preparing to give the unconscious fighters some Senzu beans. He then noticed that Goku's left over corpse had disappeared and Kami answered his question before he even asked.

"I've sent Goku to King Kai in the other world for training in order to fight the incoming Saiyans."

Piccolo was startled for a moment, "You know that?"

"Of course." Kami explained, "I kept a close eye on the battle and I heard everything."

"I see." Piccolo said before noticing that Korin had yet to give Bardock and Gohan a bean yet and he immediately used his psychic abilities and summoned the both them to him. Seeing Kami's and Korin's confused and worried faces he assured them, "Don't worry. I'm going to train them to help fight against the Saiyans."

Kami frowned, "This isn't like you Piccolo."

Piccolo snorted and glared at his other half, "Of course it isn't, but I've got no choice. I can't rule this world if the Saiyans wipe us all out."

"I see."

"I'll make sure these brats will be strong enough to fight in a year's time, so tell Goku that he will see them then." Piccolo told him before flying off with both Son twins.

"Are you sure it's wise for him to train the boys?" Korin asked his friend. Kami frowned as he looked at his small white cat friend and smiled slightly.

"I think it will be alright, there seems to be a slight change to him." Kami replied, "I think he may have the same feeling about the outcome of this fight as I do."

"And that is?" Korin pressed curiously.

Kami shook his head however, "I'll tell you later old friend, but for now I think we should focus on healing the others. They need to begin training immediately."

Korin nodded, "No doubt, if these Saiyans are as or more powerful than the one they just fought then we are in real trouble."

"Yes, that's why I had Goku attempt to reach King Kai in order to possibly gain the power to defeat them." Kami informed, "However the situation isn't so bleak, the Saiyans aren't undefeatable, and these Earthlings do have the potential to defeat them."

"Really?" Korin asked shocked.

"If they succeed in their training, they have a chance." Kami replied, "Now let's heal them and take all but Roshi to the lookout."

"Very well." Korin said and pulled out the Senzu beans and began feeding them to the unconscious fighters.

* * *

**Snake Way**

"So this is Snake Way." Goku thought out loud in awe as he gazed upon the large stone head of a snake. He quickly shred his weighted clothing which left him barefooted and only wore his orange gi.

"I better get started. I don't have much time to waste!" He shouted and soared into the air and began his journey across Snake Way.

* * *

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

* * *

**To further explain Bardock's 'hidden ability', unlike Gohan who in his rage taps into a vase well of energy and unleashes it all on his opponent. Bardock in his rage, has the power to pool all of his energy into a condense melee attack thus creates the energy blade. However his actual speed or power coming from his body doesn't change. So he may have an attack with the power of 2,500 but his body is only capable of moving as fast as his 130 Power Level let's him.**

* * *

**Remember to vote for the Pairings!**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

Raditz = 1,500

Raditz 100% Double Sunday = 1,800

Piccolo = 447

Piccolo 100% Special Beam Cannon = 1,587

Goku = 450

Goku 100% Kamehameha = 950

Gohan = 15

Gohan (Anxious) = 710

Gohan (Enraged) = 1,307

Bardock = 130

Bardock (Energy Blade) = 2,500

Krillin = 280

Krillin 100% Kamehameha = 560

Master Roshi = 230

Master Roshi 100% Kamehameha = 350

Tien = 330

Tien 100% Dodon Ray = 660

Chiaotzu = 150

Chiaotzu 100% Dodon Ray = 240

Yamcha = 250

Yamcha 100% Kamehameha = 500

Mr. Popo = 1,030


	5. Training Commences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Saiyan Saga – ****Chapter 5 – Training Commences**

"No that's impossible! Goku can't be dead!" Krillin shouted in denial as he stood on Kami's lookout.

Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu looked at Kami whom had just informed them of Goku's face looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid it is." Kami told them softly.

Krillin fell to his knees and tears began falling from his eyes, it was his fault that Goku was dead. If only he had been stronger, if only he had actually pushed himself to his limit when training. If he had done this in the last 5 years, then maybe he wouldn't have lost so easily and could've possibly saved his best friend.

"Damn it!" Yamcha growled to himself as he tried to hold back his tears. He wasn't even able to damage the Saiyan in the slightest, and then he was knocked out so easily. He spent more time focusing on a struggling relationship with Bulma and his baseball career that he neglected his training too much.

Tien bowed his head in respect for his friend, Goku was the one that inspired him that he could become strong and do it without having to be heartless. Thanks to Goku, he was much stronger when he embraced his kinder side than when he trained under Crane who encouraged his ruthlessness. Thankfully, Goku could still be revived by the Dragon Balls but he would have to up his training so he isn't so easily beaten in battle again.

Chiaotzu wiped away a few tears that slipped out, he wasn't as close to Goku as his three friends, but he looked up to him immensely, only second to Tien. He would always be grateful to Goku for getting Tien onto the right path because Chiaotzu knew that Tien was never happy training under Crane.

"He can and will be revived with the dragon balls remember? So he will be back in a year's time, currently he is trying to reach King Kai and to study under him." Kami explained to them all.

"Who is King Kai?" Tien asked curiously.

"One of, if not, the greatest Martial Arts teacher ever." Kami answered deciding to skip over all the details.

Despite the pain of losing his best friend coursing through his body, Krillin couldn't help snort, "Figures that even dead, Goku still tries to find the best person to help make him stronger."

Yamcha chuckled through his despair, "That is just like Goku."

"We're all going to have to train harder than ever before if we ever want to catch up with him when he comes back." Tien said with a grin, resolving himself to train harder than he ever had.

"I'm afraid that surpassing Goku is something you will have to concentrate on later." Kami told them solemnly much to their confusion, "Unfortunately we have a much more serious matter that we have to attend with in a year's time."

"What are you talking about?" Chiaotzu asked fearfully.

"In a year's time Raditz will return along with the rest of the Saiyan's, and both of them are stronger than Raditz." He told them seriously, this was a threat that made King Piccolo's threat seem like a baby throwing a tantrum.

"What?!" Tien asked stunned at the thought of stronger Raditz's.

"Are you serious?" Yamcha questioned terrified.

"No it can't be!" Chiaotzu shouted.

"You have to be mistaken!" Krillin pleaded.

"It's true." Kami told them sadly, "And I'm afraid that at your current levels, you will be like insects to them, nothing more than an annoyance."

"Oh man, so what are we going to do?!" Krillin questioned in disbelief.

"It's up to all of you, but if you want to, I will train you all." Kami told them, "But I must warn you, it will be the most brutal training you will have to go through. The training that Goku received from me will be tame compared to what is in store for you."

"I'm in!" Krillin said first, determination shone through his eyes, he wouldn't slacken off again. He would become strong enough to help Goku fend off the Saiyans.

"Me too!" Yamcha yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

Tien nodded, "Of course I'm in. Who else gets the chance to train under the Guardian of the Earth?"

"If Tien is in, then I am too." Chiaotzu said happily.

Kami nodded pleased, "I've sent Roshi with task of informing Goku's wife what happened and to gather the rest of the dragon balls."

Krillin shivered, "Poor Master Roshi, Chi-Chi's temper is terrifying."

"No argument there." Yamcha agreed.

"Wait what about Gohan and Bardock?" Krillin couldn't help but ask, concerned for his friends sons.

"Piccolo is training them." Kami answered them much to their horror.

"You let Piccolo take them?!" Yamcha asked shocked.

"Why?" Tien asked curiously, "Why didn't you take them and teach them alongside us?"

Kami closed his eyes as he answered, "Piccolo is beginning to change. It may only be slightly, and I can still sense the evil inside of him, but there is something different hidden deeply."

"King Piccolo would never train the sons of his greatest nemesis under any circumstances." The black genie known as Mr. Popo, the assistant to the Guardian of the Earth said.

"Yes, you're right Mr. Popo." Kami breathed, "Let's not forget that whilst he might have only fought alongside you all for his own reasons, he did fight to defend the Earth. And now to defeat the incoming Saiyans, he is willing to train them both despite the fact that they may be stopping him from taking over the world."

"That's all and good in all." Krillin said, "But you haven't explained why you let him take both of Goku's sons?"

"Like me, I believe Piccolo has foreseen it." Kami answered.

"Foreseen what?" Chiaotzu asked curiously.

"In a year's time, Piccolo and I will die."

"What?"

"Kami, you can't be serious?" Mr. Popo questioned fearfully.

"I'm afraid it's true, whether it's Piccolo losing his life against the Saiyans or I succumb to old age, I cannot say. If Piccolo has read my mind, then perhaps he wishes to pass on his knowledge before he dies. Even if it's to the sons of his mortal enemy."

"I see." Krillin acknowledged.

"Enough talk." Kami suddenly barked getting everyone out of their sombre moods, "Gohan and Bardock will be fine with Piccolo. Now we need to focus on your training, are you all ready to be begin?"

"Yes!" They all chorused.

"Alright then, now once I heard that the Saiyans were coming to Earth, I immediately contacted King Kai and asked for his advice on how I can train you. He told me that there were 6 basic energy skills that are needed in order to break your limits."

"Our limits?" Tien asked curiously.

"Yes, martial arts training can only take you so far, in order to get truly strong, you have to increase your energy. Now these 6 skills that you need to learn are; raising your energy, energy blasts, flight, sensing power levels, channelling energy into your physical attacks and the last is suppressing your energy. Until you can learn all 6 of these skills, you will always be restricted in your fighting. Now I believe you can all, fly, fire energy blasts, channel energy into your physical attacks and raise your energy. Correct?"

The four warriors nodded and Kami turned to his assistant, Mr. Popo, "I'll let you take it from here Popo, teach them the two skills which they lack."

"Understood Kami."

"Wait you're not teaching us this stuff?" Yamcha questioned a bit tiffed that he wasn't being trained by Kami like he thought he would.

"No, none of you are ready for the training I'm going to implement. Besides when it comes to this stuff, Mr. Popo is far the superior teacher."

With that Kami left the warriors to begin training as he entered his private chambers, hopefully they could learn that quickly as there was still much to do. Thankfully the Saiyans also had limited energy skills but had the advantage of receiving zenkai and of course being raised on a planet that was 10 xs stronger than Earth's. Perhaps he might have them take a crack at using the hyperbolic time chamber, he hoped they could last longer than when Goku went in there.

**Piccolo and the Son twins**

Piccolo landed with both boys still unconscious under his arms, he arrived at an open area among a forest, and it had large mountains all over the place and short grass. He smirked pleased. This place would be perfect as it didn't have any people around for at least 100 miles, so there training wouldn't be interrupted.

Now all he had to do was work out how he was going to train the two brats. The one named Bardock already knew some of the basics, so it was probably okay to go straight into the sparring. The other though, didn't have any control, so the good old survival training was the best way to for Gohan to learn how to utilise his power.

He walked over to a small lake and threw Gohan in and it was only seconds before Gohan spluttered awake before flinching and rubbed his head where Raditz hit him. He looked around at his surroundings before noticing Piccolo which made his eyes widened and he screamed, "Daddy! Where are you?! The bad Piccolo man has me!"

"Enough!" Piccolo barked and Gohan froze from the volume. Gohan looked at him fearfully and took notice of the body that was under Piccolo's arm.

"Bardock!" He shouted, "What did you do to my brother?!"

Piccolo grew annoyed at the boy's whining, "Shut up! Your brother is just unconscious from the fight with Raditz, do you remember him?"

Gohan nodded timidly and Piccolo told him surprisingly solemnly, "Your father is dead. He was killed by the man that kidnapped you."

Gohan's eyes widened and his eyes began to water, "W-what, my dad's dead?!"

"Don't cry!" Piccolo roared scaring Gohan's tears away, "I'm sure your dad has told you about the Dragon Balls."

Gohan nodded.

"Good, well your dad's friends will begin gathering the balls immediately and use them to bring your father back but until then, you're with me to train. I'm going to make you into one of the best fighters in the world."

"But I don't want to be a fighter. I want to be an orthopaedist." Gohan protested weakly.

Piccolo smirked, "You still can be, but in one year that man is going to return and he is going to bring some stronger Saiyans with him. You have a huge hidden power within you and this training will teach you how to control it."

"Hidden power? I don't have any!"

"Yes you do." Piccolo chuckled, "And I'm going to prove it to you!"

He grabbed a struggling Gohan on the back of his jumper and held him up and threw him towards a large mountain as hard as he could. Gohan screamed in terror as he flew towards the large mountain and he knew that he would die if he smashed into it. Desperately he tried to find a way to stop but as he closed in on the mountain, he subconsciously tapped into a large lake of energy and for an instant it consumed him.

In the instant, he unleashed a large wave of energy toward the mountain and completely engulfed it. The blast vaporized the whole mountain and created a large gash across the ground that was a mile long. After the attack, Gohan landed on his ground and fell into a seating position and could only look on in wonder at the missing mountain.

Piccolo walked towards him, still carrying the unconscious Bardock and was stunned by how powerful the blast was.

'_I don't know about this, I'm training the sons of my enemy and they may very well become much more powerful than me. They would then side with their father to stop me from conquering the world.'_

"Did I do that?" Gohan asked in awe.

"Yes, you did do that." Piccolo answered bluntly, "Do you understand now? You have an amazing power inside of you, and it must be harnessed before the Saiyans arrive."

"But I don't want to fight!" Gohan protested scared at the prospect of fighting.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "Listen kid, your father is going to fight them, and your brother is going to fight them. Without you they are going to die, but with your help we may have a chance of winning. If we lose, they will kill everyone on this planet. If that happens you won't even have the chance to become an orthopaedist."

Gohan bowed his head with a frown and Piccolo continued, "We need you to be strong for this next year. Once they're defeated, then you won't have to fight ever again but for now suck it up and prepare to train!"

"But why can't my dad train me when he gets back?"

Piccolo scoffed at the question, "Because we don't know how long it will take for his friends to gather the Dragon Balls. Also because you're his son and he won't push you as hard I will."

"Alright." Gohan sighed defeated.

"Good." Piccolo approved, "Now take off that coat."

"What why?" Gohan asked.

"Just do as I say!" Piccolo snapped impatiently.

Gohan took off his yellow coat and folded it before he placed it gently on grass much to Piccolo's amusement, _'Clearly this boy has been influenced by his mother a lot more than Goku. Well I'm going to have to change that. I can't believe that I'm actually hoping that he has Goku's fighting talents buried beneath in him somewhere.'_

"N-now what?" He asked his new 'mentor' timidly standing in only a white vest and green pants.

Piccolo smirked and hovered into the air, "Now for the next 6 months, you will have to survive in the wilderness by yourself."

Gohan's eyes widened, "What?! But how am I supposed to do that?!"

"You're half Saiyan." Piccolo answered him bluntly, "There isn't much in this world that can hurt you kid, all you have to do is learn how to control your power and you will be fine. Only you can bring out your power kid." Piccolo smirked as he begun to ascend into the air higher, "Your brother can already control his power, so he will begin his training with me immediately. See you in 6 months!"

"WAIT!" Gohan cried running uselessly after the airborne Piccolo and could only look on in despair as Piccolo disappeared over the horizon.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gohan frowned miserably, wiping the tears away and began to look around. The best thing he could do was pretend that this was a camping trip that he went on with his dad and brother, except the fact that he was alone. For the first time he regretted that he didn't get his dad to teach him alongside Bardock, at least that way he wouldn't be alone right now.

Okay now what was the first thing that his dad always told him when camping?

'_Find a spot near a large water source.'_

His dad told him that it was essential to be at a spot near some water, because it was an easy place to catch food, fish obviously, and it also gave him a place to wash. Deciding to follow his dad's advice, he picked up his discarded coat and held it under his left arm and begun searching for a lake or river.

However he didn't get far as he heard large footsteps approaching rapidly and he spun around to see a large greenish/brownish Tyrannosaurus Rex with a large X shaped scar on its left eye charging towards him. Drool fell from its large jaws and Gohan did the only sensible thing someone in his situation would do... he ran as fast as he could.

However he was no way near fast enough to out run the giant carnivore and as its jaws descended upon him he suddenly vanished much to the dinosaur's confusion. Gohan suddenly appeared on top of a large thin mountain, which had to be at least 10 times taller than the T-Rex. His fear for his life had somehow activated his hidden power and it teleported him to the top of the mountain.

"How did I get up here?" He asked himself as he looked around for a way down but found none, "How am I supposed to get down?!"

**Piccolo and Bardock**

Piccolo smirked as he dodged the punch that was aimed at his face and then blocked the follow up kick with his right forearm. The young warrior attacking him jumped away not wanting to get involved in a grapple with his larger and more experienced opponent. He then shot towards him and aimed a kick at his shins, but only hit air and was suddenly kicked in the back into the ground face first.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that kid."

Bardock jumped to his feet and glared at Piccolo, and charged towards him again. He attempted to ram him with his right shoulder but Piccolo vanished again, however Bardock was able to follow his movements and with a burst of energy he flipped over Piccolo's kick. He aimed a double kick at a slightly surprised Piccolo but he wasn't quick enough and his attack was avoided. A hand grasped his left ankle tightly, and with a yell, Piccolo slammed him into the ground.

Bardock groaned painfully. This was by far the most pain he had ever felt and struggled to get back up. However he wasn't able to as Piccolo suddenly crashed his right foot into his stomach and kept him in down.

Piccolo looked down at the struggling boy, while Goku had taught the kid energy manipulation and how to throw punches and kicks; he had no actual fighting experience. Still he showed promise, that quick burst of energy to dodge his kick was a promising move, all he needed was to experience pain and how to push through it. So the best way to do that was full on spars.

Still the boy didn't react much to Goku's death, but he could see the rage in his eyes and once he heard about the incoming threat, there was no hesitation in the training Piccolo offered him. Also Piccolo figured that he didn't want to show any weakness in front of him and grieve whenever he would have some privacy.

"Okay kid." Piccolo told his student after removing his foot, "That's enough sparring today, I've got my own training to do but for the rest of the day, you will do push ups, sit ups, pull ups and run laps with weighted clothing. Do you understand me?!"

Bardock nodded and Piccolo pointed his right index finger at the boy and released a small thin yellow beam at him. Bardock tensed expecting pain but it didn't come and then he noticed that he had the same clothes his father had. With the blue undershirt and everything.

"And for the final touch." Piccolo said with an evil grin, he added something extra and suddenly Bardock felt a large weight completely press down on him and he was unable to move.

"Your clothing now weights 275lbs, which is 5x your weight. Now when you're able to move, then you can start with that work out. However I wouldn't take too long, you'd be defenceless if a dinosaur comes after you." Piccolo said laughing as he flew off, he had to go check on Gohan, however he had conveniently didn't tell Bardock that he was training his brother to.

A few hours later, Bardock had been finally been able to crawl into a small cave that hadn't been too far from where he laid. That darn Piccolo sure was ruthless in his training method, but Bardock knew that it would help in the long run. He had to get strong enough to fight the Saiyans. Piccolo told him that Raditz had gotten away and that his dad would be wished back at some point but that didn't evaporate the need for revenge in Bardock's mind. He had a year to surpass Raditz and when Raditz came back, he would destroy him.

However he was too exhausted to continue and leant back against the cave wall just outside of the entrance and fell asleep.

Several hours later, Bardock groggily woke up due to a light from above and he looked into the dark sky to see a large shiny orb hovering above. It didn't take him long to realise that it was the full moon and he looked at it in awe since this was the first time he had seen it. It was a spectacular sight and his dad said that there was supposed to be a big monster that comes out when someone looks at the full moon but he didn't sense any. However while it was an amazing sight to behold, it made him drowsy and found himself falling into the darkness as sleep overcame him. Over with Gohan, the same thing happened but unknown to them, they were about to unleash their full power.

Piccolo who had been hovering in the air in a meditate position, eye's eyes shot opened as he sensed the large increase in both Gohan's and Bardock's power and as he was about to head in one's direction he froze. He didn't need to get any closer to see what was happening. In both boys' location he could see a giant ape smashing everything around it.

"What the hell is going?" He asked terrified by the amount of power he could sense from them. Right now he regretted placing them only 40km apart.

Unfortunately for Piccolo, both ape's smelled him and turned in his direction and both fired a large purple energy blast out of their mouths straight at Piccolo. Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw the incoming attacks and quickly shredding his weighted clothing he was just able to dodge the collision.

"Damn it" Piccolo said angrily, his scowl deepening. _'What the hell is going on?'_

It was the light on the ground that caught his attention and he spun around to see the full moon in the night sky.

'_The full moon... Wait!'_ He remembered what Raditz had told Goku, _'That's it, they transform on a full moon!' _

His thoughts were interrupted as a large ape hand attempted to squash him flat but he was able to teleport away. His eyes widened as both giant apes had their eyes on him, they somehow instinctively knew that they were on the same side and had agreed to target him. For the next few minutes were the most difficult in Piccolo's life as he dodged and weaved through the large apes attacks.

Piccolo dodged another swipe as he thought, _'I can't keep dodging this forever. However perhaps I can turn them on each other.'_

He fired an energy blast straight at the face of the ape to his left, which was Bardock, and the force of the blast stunned him for a moment. Piccolo then managed to get in front of Bardock's stomach and Gohan attempted to punch him. Piccolo dodged the attack by phasing away at full speed. Gohan was unable to stop the punch and hit his fellow ape in the gut causing him to roar in pain. The ape that used to be Bardock glared furiously at his kin, before swinging his left hand up and punching him in the face.

Piccolo panted slightly as he looked down at the two giant apes fighting each other, "Okay, I got them off my back, now I just have to stop them. If I take their tails, then they should return to normal."

He then glanced at the moon and his eyes narrowed, "Still what happens if the Saiyans deliberately arrive on the day that there will be a full moon? I can't take that chance."

Gathering all the energy he could, he charged a yellow blast in both of his hands before launching the large wave of power towards the full moon and completely obliterated it. With the moon gone, both apes roared and began shrinking. Piccolo watched as their forms began to change back into their humanoid form, all of the hair falling off their bodies except their head.

Piccolo sighed. He was panting heavily as he had used up 90% of his energy and he slowly descended towards the two naked unconscious boys.

"Just to make sure." Piccolo said as he pulled out both their tails and then pointed his finger at Gohan and created a new set of clothes that covered his body out of thin air. It was exactly the same as Goku's gi except that it had Piccolo's kanji symbol on the back and then he created a sword for Gohan to use.

He then gave Bardock the same thing minus the sword and picked him up by the back of his shirt and hovered in the air slightly above Gohan and told the unconscious boy, "From now on you're on your own kid. I need to get to my own training and developing your brother's skills. Once you can use your power consciously I will come back and begin your real training."

With that, Piccolo left with the unconscious Bardock.

**Time skip**

"You're to slow!" Piccolo said angrily as he kneed young Bardock in the gut before back handing him in the face sending him crashing into the ground. The 7'5" Namekian floated in the air, he wore his white cape with heavy padding on his shoulders along with his white turban. He looked down at the rubble that covered the young boy, before a slight movement in the rocks caught his attention before a blue energy blast shot out towards him.

He smacked the small wave away as Bardock burst out of the rubble aiming a punch to Piccolo's gut but only hit air. He wasn't quick enough to counter the sudden kick into the stomach before the back of his red gi is grabbed and he is thrown towards the ground but he quickly regained his balance and landed on the ground softly. Looking up he saw Piccolo looking down at him with his arms folded across his chest with a large smirk on his face causing Bardock to growl at him.

It had been 1 month since Bardock had woken up in the custody of Piccolo. Everyday Piccolo had fought him brutally, forcing him to push his limits and despite a month of this, he was no closer to hitting him than he was a month ago. It had been weird training with dad's enemy but they didn't talk much, after Piccolo had eventually knocked him unconscious, he would leave to do his own training. It was Bardock's responsibility to get his own food even when injured, despite this however, he was relishing the challenge. His dad always just taught him basics and some light sparring, and while all of that was important, he was never pushed to his limits like he has been with Piccolo. Of course when he wasn't sparring, eating or sleeping, he was working out by doing push ups, sit ups, running laps etc.

Piccolo looked down at the boy who had improved immensely in the last month, of course he didn't realise this because he slowly increased his power level each spar. At the beginning of the month, he only had to use 10% of his maximum with his weights on but now it had gone up to 40%. Along with the fact the brat was still wearing weights, so he could probably push him further without them. He had to admit that he was worried by the pace that this brat's strength was increasing. Never in a million years did he think that he would be training the sons of his nemesis. Even though Goku had begun training his son, it was clear that he had trained him softly, so he decided to train him in a brutal way and was pleasantly surprised to see that the brat responded well to it.

Gohan had begun adjusting to his survival life, and it wouldn't be long until Piccolo could include him in the same training Bardock was doing.

Gohan had a huge power deep inside of him but his conscious power was a human's average whilst Bardock didn't really have any hidden power, his conscious power was far superior. Also the rate that his power grew was astonishing, far greater then both his and Goku's when they were children. Not to mention the ability to compress his energy into an attack that far succeeded any that he could do, however he had been unable to awaken that ability so far.

Shaking off his thoughts he held out his hand towards Bardock and began gathering yellow energy and yelled, "Block this brat!"

He fired the yellow blast at Bardock who crossed his arms in front of his face and began pumping as much power into them in order to block the attack. He braced himself as the blast smashed against his arms and began trying to envelop him but he held firm struggling to push it back. His feet began digging into the ground, sweat pouring fiercely from his face and with a fierce roar he put everything he had into repelling the attack. The last ditch effort was successful as he was able to through it right back towards Piccolo whose eyes widened before he sidestepped out of the way, the blast sailing past him and dispersing in the air.

Piccolo tore his gaze from the attack and looked back down at the now heavily panting Bardock with an astonished expression. He had pumped 60% of his power into that attack and he repelled it, how the hell did he do that? He expected him to block it and half the damage but for it to be resisted altogether was phenomenal. Still while it was impressive, it did drain the rest of his energy, they still had a lot of work to do, but at this rate, this brat might become stronger than him when the Saiyans arrived.

Bardock collapsed onto his left knee, sucking in the air and then he heard Piccolo call out, "You're training is finished for the day. Rest, I'm taking it up to the next level tomorrow. I'm off to go check on your brother."

Bardock sat on the ground regaining his breathing as Piccolo flew off towards Gohan's location. Bardock stayed seated for 15 minutes before getting up and began searching for his dinner as he saw the sun begin to set. Piccolo had informed him 2 weeks into his training that Gohan was doing survival training in order to prepare for the Saiyans. Bardock couldn't hide his surprise at his as never in a million years did he ever think that Gohan would ever do any type of training. He couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of fighting together with his twin.

As Piccolo flew towards the location Gohan was in, the boy was starting to find the training easy, but he decided to see if the brat could still do it with weighted clothing on. He then began to think about the training he needed until both brats would be strong enough to give him a decent spar. As much as he loathed admitting it, he would have to talk to Kami. He had no interest in merging with him but he may know some vital information regarding the Saiyans.

**Kami's Lookout**

"So they've managed to complete it have they?" Kami asked Mr. Popo with astonishment colouring his voice.

"Yes Kami." Popo answered, "They have all learnt the 6 energy basics."

"Interesting." Kami said, "I guess it's time to really amp up their training. Prepare the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Mr. Popo."

Popo's eyes widened, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber?! Do you believe they will be able to spend a year in there?"

Kami shook his head, "No, I don't think anyone will be able to. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is far too brutal for anyone to last a year inside. But then again there is always the possibility that I'm wrong."

"Very well." Popo said as he went to get the fighters.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Remember to vote for the Pairings! Only 3 chapters left before it closes!**


	6. King Kai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the jokes that is used in this chapter!**

* * *

**Saiyan Saga – Chapter 6 – King Kai**

* * *

"Oh man, this is so much harder than I thought it would be." Goku complained as he stopped running, needing a rest to regain his energy. He had used to it all up his energy flying for 3 weeks straight with only a few hours sleep between each day. For the last week he had been forced to run since he didn't have enough time to rest and regain his energy, so each day, his reserves would get less and less. He would have to walk from now on until his reserves filled up fully, this way he would be able to fly at top speed again and hopefully help get him to King Kai's quicker.

As he walked, he thought back to the fight with Raditz. It wasn't the first time he had thought about, he knew it was an arrogant thing to think, but he always thought when he died it would have been more 'heroic'. Something like sacrificing his life for a friend or family, yet he was killed lying down helpless.

However there was a positive to come out of the fight, not only had Gohan unleashed his hidden power again, but it appeared that Bardock had his own special talent. He couldn't believe just how much potential that both his sons had. When Kami explained what happened, he gave him the exact details, the fact that Bardock was able to create an attack that was almost 20x times his own power was astonishing. Not to mention Gohan's hidden power, his power increased 100x and that was astounding.

'_Imagine how powerful their abilities will be once they train and get stronger.'_ Goku thought excitedly. Kami had told him his suspicion that Piccolo might train his sons much to his surprise, but he knew they would both become very strong under his tutelage.

'_I can't wait to test their strength when I see them again.'_

* * *

**Kami's Lookout**

"You've trained well this past month." Kami informed the four 'Z Warriors', "You have learnt the 6 energy techniques required that make it possible to break through your limits and now you are ready to proceed with your next step in your training."

"We're ready Kami!" Yamcha said fired up as his fellow warriors yelled in agreement.

Kami nodded, "Very well, then follow me."

Kami spun around and walked inside the large mansion on top of his lookout as the warriors followed him, curious at where he was leading them. After only a few seconds, Kami had led them outside of a room with a brown door.

"Inside of this room is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Kami informed them.

"What's that?" Tien asked warily.

Kami looked at them seriously, "A room for the most intense training, when Goku used it, he didn't even last a month. It was far too difficult for him to stay inside for long."

"Really?!" Krillin asked astonished, "This room was too hard for Goku?!"

Kami nodded.

"Wow then this thing is going to be intense." Yamcha acknowledged, "I didn't think there was anything to difficult for Goku."

"Yes, however you must heed my warnings." Kami explained to them, "Never, ever venture out more than 500 metres in the training area. When you enter the training area, the gravity becomes 10x that of Earth's meaning that for example if someone weighed 75kg, under that gravity, they will weigh 750kg. It will be incredibly straining on your body to cope with such a sudden increase in weight."

"Are you serious?!" Chiaotzu asked fearfully.

Kami nodded, "Yes, however if you venture out past that 500m, the gravity will increase, so do not under any circumstances go past that 500m. Understand?!"

All of the warriors nodded but Tien asked, "You said that the gravity increases when we go past 500m, can we move out to that range once we are capable of withstanding 10x gravity?"

Kami chuckled, "You don't have to worry about that, it isn't just the gravity that you have to worry about. I'm sure you've all realised how thin the air is up here?"

Kami continued after seeing their nods, "The air pressure in there is a quarter to what it is on Earth, not to mention the further you go in, the denser it gets. Also the temperature fluctuates furiously, ranging between -40°C and 50°C. If by some miracle that you can master all of that, then you may risk venturing out but I have to warn you, the gravity changes randomly once you pass that 500m mark. It could be as low as 11x or as high as 500x, which is why I recommend that you do not pass that 500m."

He smirked mentally when after seeing their faces pale. It was good to see that they seemed to understand just how extreme this chamber was. If they were able to last for 2 months, it would be an amazing achievement.

"Now, which pair is going to go first?"

The four warriors looked at each other and came to a silent realisation and Tien said, "Chiaotzu and I will go first."

Kami nodded and instructed Popo, "Let them in."

The black genie nodded and opened the door allowing the two former crane students to enter. Popo closed the door and Yamcha asked, "You think they can do it?"

"I hope so." Krillin answered him.

Kami remained silent. He knew that it wasn't the physical aspect that was the most daunting. It was the mental aspect that made it so difficult. Goku wasn't able to cope with the stress that was brought upon him by the room.

* * *

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

"This is insane." Tien whispered as he looked out the training area. It was just pure white and it just seemed to go on for eternity.

"Tien..." Chiaotzu said breathing heavily, "I don't think I will last long in here."

"I know what you mean." Tien told him, "It's tough just being in the resting quarters let alone the training area."

The small warrior nodded and Tien told him, "Alright, the first thing we have to do is get used to the change of atmosphere. So let's just spend a week in this chamber before going out into the training area, it is going to be hard enough adjusting to the gravity without having to worry about the air supply. We have a year, no need to rush."

Chiaotzu nodded in acceptance.

* * *

**Time skip... One Week**

Tien sighed as he prepared to enter the training ground for the first time with Chiaotzu. He had adapted to the atmosphere much quicker then Chiaotzu but decided to wait for his small friend to adapt before going onto the training ground.

"Are you ready?" Tien asked.

Chiaotzu nodded and said softly, "Yes."

"Then let's go."

Tien walked out onto the training ground, but the instant he walked out onto the field, he was forced onto his knees and couldn't get back up.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu said worriedly.

"Damn it!" Tien hissed, "This is far harder than I thought."

Chiaotzu could only look on in disbelief at how much his friend was struggling.

"No!" Tien shouted as he slowly attempted to get back up, "I will conquer this, and defeat the Saiyans. Then I will have my rematch with Goku and defeat him!"

* * *

**Kami's Lookout**

Four hours after Tien and Chiaotzu had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and currently Krillin and Yamcha were having a light spar whilst Kami looked out over the Earth with a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked the guardian.

"I'm just wondering if the Earth will survive the ferociousness of the Saiyans." Kami explained.

The black genie nodded before his senses picked up something, "It seems that Tien and Chiaotzu are about to come out the chamber."

"You're right." Kami said, "Four hours, that is roughly two months inside, which is better than I had predicted them to do."

"You guys are out already?" Yamcha asked suddenly as both he and Krillin stopped sparring after seeing their two friends appear on the lookout.

They didn't look much different, only that their trousers had large rips in it and Tien gave him a tired smile, "Yeah, we just couldn't handle staying in there for a year."

"Is it really that tough?" Krillin asked concerned.

Both nodded and Kami interrupted them, "Staying there for roughly two months is an amazing achievement. Now Krillin and Yamcha follow Mr. Popo and enter the chamber."

Both wanted to question their friends on their experience in the chamber but Popo took them away and told them that they could find out themselves.

"A tough experience wasn't it?" Kami asked the two warriors.

"It was the most difficult thing I had to do." Chiaotzu said breathing in the fresh air happily.

Tien nodded in agreement, "In the last week we were there, we barely trained at all, and we were just far too exhausted."

"It is much more challenging on the mind than it is on the body." Kami told them, "But both your power levels has increased immensely, all you need to do now is continue on with your own training. Use weighted clothing and come up with some new techniques or make your current ones stronger."

"We understand." Tien said as both of them bowed in gratitude for Kami's training, "We appreciate everything that you've taught us."

"No need to thank me." Kami informed them, "Now go and continue to get stronger."

With that, both Tien and Chiaotzu flew off to find a place to hone their skills.

Another four hours later, Kami gave Krillin and Yamcha the same instructions before they left Kami's lookout to continue their own training.

* * *

**3.5 Months Later**

"I'm finally at the end!" Goku screamed in delight as he slid down the path and reached the end of the tail. However his jubilation soon vanished when he realised that no one was there and began looking around for any sign of life. Fortunately for him, he noticed a small planet in the sky and with a large grin he shot into the sky towards the planet. However as he got closer to the small green planet, he suddenly felt a large force pressed down on him and he fell straight into the ground of the planet.

"Darn." Goku muttered as he struggled to get back on his feet, "What the hell is this?"

"The gravity on this planet is 10x that of Earth's." Someone told him and Goku slowly lifted his head and looked to the left and saw a chubby bug like man with sunglasses.

"So you must be Goku."

"How do you know my name?" Goku groaned out as he finally got himself in a standing position.

"Kami told me ahead of time that you were coming. You can call me King Kai."

Goku grinned, "So you're King Kai huh?" Goku then struggled but managed to bow and asked, "Please train me!"

King Kai nodded, "Very well, then let us begin."

Goku grinned in excitement.

"Now Goku, answer me this question. What is the only dog in the world that can't bark?"

Goku blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"A hot dog!" King Kai said happily before bursting into laughter, "Hee, hee *snort* Oh that was a good one!"

"A good what?" Goku asked.

King Kai suddenly silenced himself and looked at Goku with a deadly serious look and told him bluntly, "I do not train anyone that doesn't have a sense of humour."

"BWAHAHA!" Goku suddenly burst into fake laughter, "A hot dog! That is a good one!"

King Kai nodded approvingly, "That's much better Goku. Now are you ready for your first test?"

Goku stopped his fake laughter, "Yes I am."

King Kai grinned, "Now for your first test, you must make me laugh."

"What?"

King Kai wagged his right index finger at him, "If you can't make me laugh, you can leave my planet now."

Goku nodded with a grin, he never thought all of Bardock's corny jokes would come in handy someday, but they were needed here.

"Why should you never argue with an idiot?"

King Kai was silent for a moment trying to come up with an answer before he shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I don't know."

"Because they will drag you down to their level and beat you with experience."

King Kai was silent for a second, making Goku grow concerned but suddenly he had to cover his mouth with his hands to block out his giggles. Seeing this Goku then said, "Better to remain silent and be thought a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt."

King Kai fell to his knees struggling to hold in his laughter.

Goku grinned, time to use Bardock's favourite joke to finish him off, "Two hunters are out in the woods when one of them collapses. He doesn't seem to be breathing and his eyes are glazed. The other guy whips out his phone and calls the emergency services. He gasps, "My friend is dead! What can I do?" The operator says, "Calm down. I can help. First, let's make sure he's dead." There is a silence, and then a gunshot is heard. Back on the phone, the guy says "OK, now what?"

King Kai could no longer contain his laughter and released his gut wrenching laughter into the air much to Goku's satisfaction as he thought, _'Thanks Bardock.'_

King Kai's laughter died down and he stood back up regaining his composure, "Very good Goku. You pass the first test, now for your first lesson."

"I'm ready King Kai!" Goku said determinedly.

"You already show excellent promise, but with my training, you will become a master of comedy!"

Goku gawked at him, "Comedy? But I'm here to learn Martial Arts!"

"What?" King Kai asked as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"I thought you said the Kami told you I was on my here for training." Goku reminded him.

King Kai agreed slowly, "Yes, but all he said was that you were coming for training, he didn't say which kind." Looking away from Goku, he muttered, "Why is it that no one comes here for training in comedy? Then again, it does make sense that he is here considering Kami asked me for advice on how to deal with the incoming Saiyans recently."

"Can we begin Martial Arts training now?" Goku asked impatiently.

"Wait!" He asked suddenly, "If you didn't come here for training in comedy, then how did you know all of those fantastic jokes?"

'_Fantastic isn't the word I would use to describe them.' _Goku thought before answering his new mentor, "They were jokes that my son Bardock told me. If he isn't training, eating or being forced to study he is coming up with some jokes."

"I see." King Kai replied and thought excitedly, _'Note to self, when this Bardock dies, tell Yemma to send him up here. I may have a potential student in comedy.'_

"Now let us begin your training, now as you can see it is much harder to move on my planet then the one that you lived on."

Goku nodded in agreement.

"Here is something to think about, the Saiyans were all born on a planet with this exact same gravity, so while you struggle to stand, to them it is as natural as breathing." King Kai informed him.

Goku frowned, "No wonder Raditz's is so strong."

King Kai smiled grimly, "To make matters worse for you Goku, but out of the 3 Saiyans that are going to invade the Earth, Raditz's is the weakest."

Goku's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

The Kai nodded, "I'm afraid so, the other two are even stronger than me, so my training isn't going to guarantee you victory."

"I understand." Goku said solemnly.

"Tell me, have you ever trained with weighted clothing?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, but I took them off before running along snake way."

"Good, that was a wise decision, if you hadn't we wouldn't have as much time to train as we do now."

"How much time do I have until the Saiyans arrive?" Goku asked the Kai curiously.

Using his antenna, King Kai located the Saiyans and judged how fast they were travelling and the distance they still had to travel.

"I would say that they will roughly land in 195 days."

Goku frowned, "Is that enough time to master your training?"

"That depends on you, but for now I need your permission to read your mind for a moment." King Kai requested.

"Permission? Can you not read someone's mind without permission?"

"No it's just polite." King Kai told him with a grin and read Goku's mind in order to gain needed information. He then held out his hand and suddenly Goku collapsed to his knees as King Kai has suddenly summoned his weighted clothing back onto him.

"The Saiyans never used weighted clothing on their planet to increase their skills. They didn't really train as a matter of fact, all they did was master the gravity on their planet, learn a few basic skills when young before going off to battle. In order to gain extra strength, they had to recover from severe injuries, which can only take them so far. That is why Goku, the weighted clothing that I put on you, is twice the amount you usually wear, you're going to have to go beyond your limits if you wish to defeat them."

Goku nodded in understanding as he tried to get back to his feet.

King Kai then gave him his first training assignment, "Okay, now the first task that you will have to accomplish his to catch Bubbles, my pet monkey."

King Kai pointed the jumping brown monkey, "I should warn you that he is extremely fast."

He then snickered and walked back to his house, this task was going to take Goku a while to complete. As he walked back he telepathically linked to King Yemma and asked him, _'Yemma I need you to send me someone in roughly 6 months.'_

'_I understand.'_ Yemma responded, _'May I enquire who?'_

King Kai smiled, _'Yeah, the Saiyan Warrior known as Bardock.'_

'_Hmm, according to my information he is currently serving a 1,000 year sentence in hell.'_ Yemma informed him.

'_I'm sure that you will have no trouble sending him here for a short time.'_

'_I take it that this is for Goku? So he made it after all.'_ Yemma inquired causing King Kai to raise an eyebrow, _'How did you know that this concerned Goku?'_

'_First I know about the incoming Saiyans due to Kami informing me in order to get permission for Goku to travel Snake Way and also because Bardock is Goku's father.'_ Yemma explained.

'_I see, so can you arrange it?'_ King Kai asked.

'_Very well, in 6 months time, Bardock will arrive on your planet.'_ Yemma agreed.

'_Thank you.'_ The Kai said as he disconnected the link before deciding, _'I think it is time for a nap.'_

* * *

**Piccolo and Bardock**

"You've improved drastically kid." Piccolo complimented as he sat in a meditative position with his weighted clothing on after taking a sip of water from his small canteen. Both he and Bardock were currently in a field of short grass that had large holes that had been blown apart due to their previous spar.

A tired Bardock grinned at his mentor, "Thanks Mr. Piccolo." His clothes had large gashes and were covered in dirt. He had just finished a long 5 hour spar with his new teacher. Of course with his weighted clothing that was currently 10x his own weight he was still unable to do any significant damage to Piccolo. He was able to get in plenty of hits in which was surprising but he could feel himself improving rapidly and he couldn't wait until he was allowed to move around with these weights.

Piccolo was amazed by the amount of progress this kid was making, the speed of his development was staggering and it wouldn't be long until he surpassed him. Of course it helped that he beat the kid up constantly, the zenkai boost that he would receive was helpful. He discovered that the boy's power increase depended on the severity of the injury, the closer to death he was, the larger the increase. In only 4.5 months, Bardock's power must have increased by at least 20 xs and that is with his weights on. He had grown quite attached to the boy, it was hard not to, he was someone that didn't treat him like a monster, if anything he treated him as a friend and looked up to him as a role model. The only real annoyance that he had with the boy was that he kept telling him corny jokes. It was beginning to drive him insane.

He had also been keeping an eye on Gohan's progress, and was glad to see the boy gaining confidence every day, along with his control over his powers. He did initially plan to give Gohan 6 months to survive in the wilderness but if Bardock gains zenkai, then that meant Gohan did as well. Plus it would be best for Gohan to train against killing intent for a long as possible. Amazing to think that Goku lived in the woods for the first 12 years of his life and was considered a weakling by their current standards. Yet, Gohan had only been in the wilderness for a quarter of a year and is already stronger than what Goku was when he fought him. He really didn't understand how it was possible, but he would worry about it after they had defeated the Saiyans.

As for his own training, he had mentally communicated with Kami much to his disgust in order to find out any insight on the Saiyans. Kami had told him to master 6 basic energy skills which he completed in a week and then was surprised by just how much he began improving. Like Bardock, he was currently wearing weights that weighed 10x his own weight and Bardock was really starting to push him to his limits.

"Okay brat, take a break for a while." Piccolo ordered as he stood up, "I'm going to go get you your brother."

"Really?!" Bardock asked enthusiastically, "How come? It hasn't been 6 months yet."

Piccolo grunted, "He is progressing faster than I anticipated, and for him to continue survival training it wouldn't be as effective anymore. He knows how to control his power better and how to survive, but he doesn't know how to fight, so it's best to use as much time as possible teaching him how to do so."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Piccolo." Bardock told him with a cheeky grin.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and took off into the sky to retrieve Gohan as Bardock fell onto his back with his cheeky grin still planted on his face and took a nap.

**15 minutes later**

"BARDOCK!" A voice yelled out forcing Bardock out of his nap as he sat up groggily, _'Damn whoever woke me up from my nap, it was not long enough.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when someone crashed into him sending him back on the ground and it only took him a few seconds to realise that it was Gohan.

"Hey Gohan!"

"I missed you!" Gohan cried as he tightened his grip on his brother making Bardock grimace a little, Piccolo wasn't kidding when he informed him that Gohan had gotten stronger.

"Me to, bro." Bardock told him.

"Enough of this mushy crap!" Piccolo shouted from above them and then added sternly, "Bardock you will take a break from training for the rest of the day whilst Gohan you will start sparring with me."

Gohan nodded slightly timidly, he had become a lot more confident in his strength, but that was against dinosaurs and other animals. However he knew he didn't have much of a chance against an experienced warrior like Piccolo.

"But Mr. Piccolo... It's only midday!" Bardock whined. He didn't want to sit around for the rest of the day.

Piccolo scowled as he landed on the ground with his arms folded across his chest, "Then you can do some meditation or come up with a new technique or something."

"Fine, fine." Bardock grumbled as he crossed his legs and pondered, _'What kind of attack should I come up with?'_

"Okay Gohan." Piccolo began, "Time to show me what you can do!"

Gohan launched himself at Piccolo despite knowing how futile his efforts will be and aimed a punch at his face. Piccolo fazed away causing Gohan to hit thin air and was suddenly hit in his back and crashed into the ground.

"That attack was far too predictable." Piccolo told him, "Now try again!"

Gohan got back up with a scowl and gathered energy into his right hand and fired the blast at Piccolo but it was battered away effortlessly and ducked the kick directed at the back of his head. Piccolo then responded by hitting him with a backhanded slap but to his surprise it went right through Gohan making Piccolo's eyes widen, _'An afterimage?'_

He didn't have much time to think about it as suddenly he felt a large power began to swell and he looked into the sky to his left to see Gohan charging up an attack. Both hands were above his head with his palms facing Piccolo and one hand was in front of the other with his fingers going in opposite directions. Yellow energy began to form in his hands and Piccolo was shocked as he recognised the attack, _'How the hell does he know how to use my Masenko?'_

Gohan then thrust his arms forward and fired a large yellow energy beam at Piccolo. Piccolo scowled at his own attack heading towards him and in response his crossed his arms above his head and then went into a crouch position in order to brace himself for the beam. He grunted a little when it hit him and it exploded instantly causing the whole blast to envelop him.

Gohan panted heavily as he landed on the ground, he had put all of his power into that attack and was almost ready to collapse in exhaustion. He flinched however when the smoke cleared revealing Piccolo with only some slight bruising on his arms and his turban wasn't even singed.

"In the space of almost 5 months, you have learnt how to fly, use the afterimage and to shoot energy attacks, how is that even possible?" Piccolo asked in slight awe.

Gohan grinned tiredly but didn't respond and Bardock piped up excitedly, "After dad had taught me all about energy and its uses I told Gohan about them. Once he learnt how to use his energy, he was smart enough to work out how to learn those techniques."

"Okay." Piccolo nodded but then inquired, "But how the hell did you do my Masenko attack?"

"Masenko?" Gohan asked, "What do you mean?"

"That energy blast you fired." Piccolo said annoyed, "How did you learn it?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head in bewilderment and answered timidly, "Daddy showed us his Kamehameha blast earlier this year and he gathered his energy in hands at his side. But that didn't feel comfortable to me. I liked gathering it above my head."

'_This kid is amazing.'_ Piccolo thought in amazement, _'He knew the theory in energy manipulation from Bardock and was able to use it to learn some techniques. Both these brats are freaks of nature. Their potential appears to be never ending.'_

"How did you learn to use these attacks bro?" Bardock asked eagerly, his brother was getting so strong. He couldn't wait to fight against him and to fight with him.

Gohan grinned and told him gleefully, "I kept getting chased by this T-Rex and after a while it got really annoying. So I thought what would be annoying to him? So I climbed up a large mountain where he couldn't get me and then began to learn how to fly. Once I was able to do it, I kept flying around him, and he couldn't get me and eventually got really angry and stomped away!"

Bardock laughed loudly at the image and once he calmed down he questioned, "What about the afterimage?"

Gohan shrugged, "I got bored simply running away from sabre-toothed tigers and learnt a way to think that they almost had me before a dodged a split second before they got me. It helped that dad showed us it, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Bardock recalled, "That was really cool!"

"And what about the Masenko?" Piccolo asked, "Under what circumstances did you come up with that?"

Gohan frowned and told them, "I found this injured Brachiosaurus and tried to heal it. Before long, we became friends but then when I went to gather us some food, he was eaten by a T-Rex. I was so angry but my smaller energy attacks didn't do much damage to it and then I remembered dad's Kamehameha wave. That attack was really strong because dad charged it, so I flew up in the sky out of the Rex's reach and like I said before, I felt more comfortable with my hands in the air. So then I fired my blast and killed it."

"I see." Piccolo said and internally he thought, _'The friendship with the dinosaur was still in its fragile state, so he didn't feel the same pain as he did when a loved one was in danger. This way, his anger didn't consume him and he was able to learn the attack. Interesting.'_

"Sorry about your friend." Bardock told his brother sadly.

"Thanks."

"You've shown real promise Gohan." Piccolo admitted, "But you lack stamina and your physical attacks are sloppy, so that is what we are going to have to improve on. But first we will go get some lunch."

Gohan nodded, "Got it."

Bardock grinned and stood up and as they headed off to find some food, with Bardock supporting a tired Gohan. They walked a few minutes in silence before Bardock said, "I've got some advice for both of you."

"Okay." Gohan said, "Let's hear it."

Piccolo grunted and waited for the 'advice', the nerve of the brat thinking that he needed advice from him.

Bardock grinned, "Always borrow money from a pessimist. He won't expect it back."

Piccolo and Gohan groaned in unison.

* * *

**King Kai's Planet... 1.5 Month time skip**

"Very good, Goku." The Kai praised his new student, "It took you a month to capture Bubbles and then two weeks to hit Gregory. That is the best time ever recorded."

"Thanks King Kai." Goku said gratefully with a grin. Adapting to the gravity with increased weighted clothing had been a real challenge, but he realised that the training with Bubbles helped his speed. After that he had to use a large and extremely heavy mallet to hit a small bug by the name of Gregory, who moved at extremely high speed.

"Now it is time to begin the real training." King Kai informed him.

"Alright!" Goku cheered eager to learn some new fighting moves.

"There are two moves that I'm going to try and teach you. We don't have a lot of time, but I'm confident that you will be able to learn them."

Goku nodded.

"These techniques are known as the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb."

* * *

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

* * *

**Remember to vote for the pairings! 2 chapters to go before it closes.**

* * *

**Replying the Readers:**

_**Q: **__Wouldn't it make sense for the human fighters to go into the time chamber nearer to when the Saiyans arrive, that way they can last longer in there and receive a larger power up?_

_**A:**__ No I don't think so. Even with Kami's training, Goku only reached a power level of 300. Kami needs them to go into the hyperbolic time chamber so they can break through their limits and his training won't achieve that. Should they go in at the start and then again when they Saiyans are close to arriving? Yes, they should. However Kami knows the Saiyans are stronger that Raditz but he doesn't realise by just how much, so he believes that them going in again isn't needed. If he knew just how powerful Nappa and Vegeta truly were, then yes he would have made them go in again._


	7. Doomsday Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 7 – Doomsday Arrives**

**One Month until Saiyans arrive**

"Okay Goku, let's test out the Spirit bomb." King Kai told his student.

Goku nodded and closed his eyes before raising both arms into the air, his palms facing the sky and thought,_ 'Please lend me your energy.'_

The small Kai planet answered his call and Goku began gathering energy from the grass and the tree. Once he gathered the required amount, he forced it all into a small ball of energy that surrounded his fist.

"Okay I got it." Goku informed King Kai who nodded in understanding and summoned a large slab of concrete in the air.

"Now destroy this block with the Spirit Bomb while it is flying at super speed."

Goku nodded and King Kai threw the large block and Goku ducked slightly when it went sailing over his head. He then watched as the block continued to circle the entire planet gaining speed until Kin Kai finally added his final touch.

"Now super speed!"

Goku frowned when he saw the block completely vanish from his sight and he closed his eyes. Using his other senses, he began scouting for the large block and he could feel the alien power that made up the Spirit Bomb begin to whisper to him. It was telling him to wait for the right moment and then suddenly it shouted to him, _'There!'_

Goku's eyes shot open and he spun to his left and threw the ball of energy right into the large slab and destroyed it completely.

"Excellent work Goku." King Kai praised his greatest student.

"Thanks King Kai, it was an interesting experience. It was like the Spirit Bomb was talking to me." Goku explained in slight awe.

King Kai nodded, "Yes that's right, you don't take the energy from nature, it lends you it and so in order to not waste it, it will help tell you when best to throw it. However Goku, I must warn you to only use this as a last resort, it is easy to gather the energy from my small planet but the Earth is of course much larger. You may risk even destroying the planet should you make a simple mistake."

"I understand." Goku told him.

"Now we still have a month before the Saiyans arrive and you have mastered the gravity on my planet. You can also go up to a Kaio-ken x2 without causing any significant strain on your body, but it isn't the case when using an x3 Kaio-ken. Your body is unable to cope with it. Also you still struggle to come up with a decent joke on your own, you rely on too much on your son's jokes and apart from that there is nothing more that I can teach you."

Goku frowned, "I see. I guess for the next month I will just work on a way to make the Kaio-ken x3 easier to use."

King Kai simply smirked before shaking his head, "No that isn't necessary, I've already got something else planned for you."

"What's that?"

"A sparring partner." King Kai replied.

"Who is going to be?"

King Kai grinned in amusement as he thought about the incoming meeting and told Goku, "Your father."

Goku blinked in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened, "My father!?"

"That is correct, he should be arriving soon." King Kai explained.

Goku growled, "And why him? The way Raditz talked... he is just as bad as him."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right Goku. He was given a long sentence in hell due to the amount of people that he exterminated." King Kai notified him, "However how about I show his final moments before he died."

"You can do that?" Goku asked curiously.

"Of course, I watched it all happen. All I'm showing you is something from my memories. Just place your hand on my back."

Goku nodded before approaching the Kai and placing his right hand in the centre of his back and closed his eyes as his mind was taken elsewhere.

He saw a man that looked a lot like him charging through an army of soldiers with a woman in a dark blue jumpsuit not far behind him. Eventually they got past the entire army and stopped about 50 feet away from a large round ship and Goku noticed the top hatch of the ship open and saw someone rise out of it in a hover chair.

"We quit Frieza!" Bardock yelled, "Do you hear me?! We don't work for you anymore!"

Hanasia followed up, "You've disgraced our race for long enough!"

Frieza just looked on calmly with his right index finger summoning up a small orange ball of energy.

Both Saiyans grinned ferociously as they gathered energy into their hands and Bardock told Frieza, "So this is it. All of our fates rest here in this moment... Ours... Planet Vegeta... Kakarot... And yes, even yours Frieza!"

Bardock then glanced at his mate sorrowfully, he wished that she had gone to Earth with Kakarot but he knew that she was far too stubborn to do it.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe Tora.'_

Together, both Saiyan's launched their energy blasts at Frieza whilst shouting in sync, "This is for all the people we slaughtered in your name!"

Frieza watched the incoming attacks draw closer to him and then began to laugh loudly as the small ball of orange energy he had gathered suddenly expanded into a gigantic size. Both Bardock's and Hanasia's attack were absorbed into the attack as it just kept growing until it was about 1/5th the size of Planet Vegeta.

Hanasia looked shocked by the size of the attack while Bardock looked resigned to his fate and his last thought was before he and his mate were killed,_ 'I'm sorry that this had to happen to you Hanasia. Kakarot, I know that you will defeat the Cold family, and restore the Saiyan name back to its rightful place. We used to be the strongest until the Cold family came, but I have faith you can end all of this.'_

Goku's eyes shot open as the memory ended and he attempted to sort out everything he had just witness. He didn't have a clue what his father had been thinking since King Kai's memories only showed the event not the thoughts, but seeing Frieza's power scared him.

"Both of your parents knew that they were going to die." King Kai told him, "Instead of fleeing, they embraced death in an attempt to make up for everything that they had done and to restore their pride."

"I see." Goku replied. His father looked a lot like him except for him having a darker skin tone. In his mother he saw a lot of Raditz but he couldn't deny her beauty even though he wanted to. He couldn't forgive them for the people that they had slaughtered but it heartened him to know that they gave their lives trying to rectify their mistakes.

King Kai looked at him carefully before informing him, "Perhaps it is time I explain to you the history of the Saiyan race, a history that current Saiyans only know a small part of it."

"Please do." Goku said curiously, hoping to find something redeemable about his race.

King Kai nodded before sitting on a chair and after heaving a big sigh; he began his tale, "Approximately 1,000 years ago, the Saiyans were beginning to become one of the most powerful and most respected races in the universe. They all loved to fight and loved getting stronger unfortunately majority began digging into their darker desires in order to gain more power. Instead of being a group of honourable warriors they became savages that delighted in slaughtering anyone in order to prove their power. Suddenly the most respected race became the most hated and feared. The once honourable race lost all traces of its honour and only went after what they desired, no matter the cost. However one Saiyan wasn't happy about what his race had become and rebelled. I don't know how he achieved it, but he transformed into a being with immense power. When they talk about him now, he is always known as the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan..?" Goku inquired curiously.

"Yes it is the level of power that every Saiyan hopes to achieve but no one since that warrior 1,000 years ago has managed to attain it. Once a Saiyan becomes a Super Saiyan they become one of the most powerful fighters in the universe."

"I se... so what happened after that?" Goku questioned keen on getting the rest of the story. He couldn't help but also feel the yearning to achieve this Super Saiyan power.

"After becoming a Super Saiyan, the warrior managed to defeat majority of the evil Saiyans but unfortunately he was somehow killed before he could finish them all off."

"He lost?!" Goku gasped incredulously, "You just said that he would've been the strongest in the universe!"

"I said, 'one of'." King Kai corrected him, "And I don't think he was defeated. I believe that he was killed from his own power. It must have been so large that his body just couldn't handle it. After that, not much is known about the Saiyans as they had been weakened severely. Around the year 550, the Saiyans landed on a planet that was inhabited by a race known as the Tuffles. The Tuffles allowed them to stay as long as they stayed away from them. Since the Saiyans were so low in numbers they stayed in the outskirts and waited until their populace grew large enough before attacking the Tuffles. It took the Saiyans a long time before they were finally ready. It was in 720 that they began their assault on the Tuffles. Thanks to the advance machinery of the Tuffles, they were able to hold off the Saiyans until something appeared in the sky, something that happened only once every 8 years. A full moon... In the previous 170 years of living on the planet, they made sure that they never looked at the full moon so the Tuffles couldn't anticipate what would happen. Thanks to the power in their transformed states, the Saiyans over powered the Tuffles and wiped them out. Then of course, they couldn't get off the planet due to their lack of knowledge when it came to technology and as you know they were eventually approached by the Arcosians who were under control of the Frost Demons."

Goku was silent for a moment and then said, "That's right, Raditz told me that they were ruled by one powerful family of Frost Demons, so in the memory, that was one of them?"

King Kai chuckled, "Yes that was the one known as Frieza. He is the current ruler of the universe and is extremely powerful. He could kill you with a simple breath."

"Wow! He is that strong?!" Goku exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, you're nowhere near his level. So for now let's focus back on the Saiyans. Now I'm going to get Yemma to send your father." King Kai informed him.

**Earth**

"Masenko-HA!"

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

Both Son twins launched their most powerful blasts towards Piccolo and the Namekian repelled the attack by launching a large wave from each of his hands at the incoming blasts. Unfortunately for Piccolo, both boys had grown far too much for him to fend off their attacks like that now. He quickly avoided the large energy waves when suddenly Bardock appeared above him and Piccolo ducked under the round house kick the boy sent. His moment of relief ended a second later when Gohan rammed into his stomach with enough force that made him cough up blood and Bardock followed up by smashing him in the back. Piccolo was eating dirt in seconds as Bardock high fived his brother.

"Nice combo." Bardock praised his brother and himself.

"It sure was effective. We will definitely have to use it against the Saiyans." Gohan agreed.

Bardock nodded but added, "We still need to add in one thing when we fight them."

"Obviously, we would have to fire a barrage of energy blasts when they crash into the ground." Gohan said with a matter of fact tone.

"You two really need to stop chatting while fighting." A voice said from above startling the two boys and before they could react, Piccolo sent them into the ground.

"Ouch." Bardock said he pulled himself out of the rubble whilst rubbing his head, "That one hurt."

Gohan nodded as he removed the rocks lying on top of him and stood up, "It was your fault."

Bardock spluttered, "H-how was it my fault?!"

"You talked first." Gohan retorted, "Because of that we didn't notice Mr. Piccolo appearing behind us."

"Shut up, let's just attack." Bardock said annoyed before shooting into the sky with Gohan following. As they shot towards Piccolo, Bardock took a quick glance at his brother, he had begun growing in confidence every since they started training. His timid personality was almost gone and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind anymore.

Seconds later, the twins collided with Piccolo and engaged in a furious brawl as they attempted to bring down their teacher. Piccolo struggled to avoid and block all the punches and kicks that were thrown his way. He also couldn't find a chance to throw an attack himself as he was forced into a very defensive position.

It was one of Gohan's kicks into his side that finally slipped through his guard and the wince that his body instinctively did opened his guard for Bardock to fire a barrage of punches to his face. Bardock then slipped in a kick to his face that sent him sailing through the air before Gohan appeared above him and double kicked him in the stomach. As Piccolo fell down towards the ground, he regained his composure and immediately fired an energy blast at each of the boys. Gohan evaded the one sent at him whilst Bardock stubbornly caught it and threw it away but the short amount of time it took both of them to do this, Piccolo had regained his footing.

Piccolo hovered just above a large cliff as he contemplated on what his next move was. He along with both kids was fighting at full power and had disposed of their weights. With the Saiyans arriving in under a month, Piccolo had told them to remove their weights so that they could get used to their light body. Their improvement continued to grow rapidly and they could overpower him when they fought together, however Piccolo wasn't about to be out done by his students.

He raised his right hand towards his forehead and placed his index and middle finger on it and began to gather energy before firing his wave instantly at the two boys.

"Special Beam Canon!"

The drilling energy beam shot out of his fingers straight at Goku's son however it was avoided as both Bardock and Gohan jumped away in opposite directions. However Bardock's ankle was suddenly grabbed by Piccolo's left arm and the boy's eyes widened when he saw that Piccolo had extended his arm by roughly 10 metres. Piccolo grinned before slamming Bardock into Gohan which sent the formerly timid boy crashing into a mountain.

Piccolo then withdrew his arm and brought Bardock close to his body and began pounding him with a flurry of punches with his other hand. After a long continuous barrage of punches, Piccolo threw him into the ground. Seconds later, both kids had burst out of the rubble and launched themselves at him again causing a grin to appear on Piccolo's face.

'_Perhaps there is a chance we can defeat the Saiyans.'_

**King Kai's Planet**

Bardock, the father of Kakarot, hovered above the small planet that Yemma had told him to go to. He was curious as to why he was sent here considering he had a 1000 year sentence in hell. Fortunately Hanasia only had a 100 year sentence due to her killing far less innocents than he did. He landed onto the planet and saw a bug looking man approaching him, he took the chance to glance at his surroundings and saw that there was a small house, a car with only one road and a single tree.

"You must be Bardock, thank you for coming." King Kai told him.

"Whatever, it's not like I had a choice." Bardock grunted, it had been almost 25 years since he had been cast down to Hell. So it was nice to be somewhere else for a change.

"I suppose I should tell you why you're here."

"That would be nice." Bardock retorted while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. He still wore the same armour that he had when he died, but it had obviously been fixed.

"For the next few weeks, I want you to spar with my student."

Bardock shrugged not showing the excitement outwardly that he felt inwardly, it had been so long since he last fought someone that wasn't in Hell. "Whatever, I hope he can give me a good fight."

King Kai chuckled, "I'm sure it does. Now I'll go get him, he should be finished stuffing his face."

Bardock nodded and waited impatiently as King Kai went to get his student. His eyes widened however when he saw the person that exited King Kai's house. He looked just like him, and he had the same orange gi as his son did in his visions.

'_No it can't be!'_

Goku frowned when he saw the person before him, "So you're Bardock... My father?"

"This can't be happening." Bardock muttered to himself as he grabbed his head with his hands roughly, "I don't understand... were they wrong? But I foresaw Frieza destroying the planet, which really happened. They also showed him and he looked exactly like he does now."

He broke out of his daze and asked Goku roughly, "Did you kill Frieza before you died?!"

Goku blinked, "No, I've never met the guy."

"Then how are you dead?! I saw you before the Frost Demons and that you would gain the power to defeat them! So how are you dead?!" Bardock said furiously.

"You saw me?" Goku asked confused as did King Kai whom had been watching their interaction silently.

"I had visions of the future, it was given to me by a Kanassan and I saw our planet dying and you confronting Frieza." Bardock answered.

"Yes..." King Kai murmured as he racked his brains for information about the Kannassan's, "Yes, I do recall something along the lines of them being able to see the future. I've never heard of it being passed onto some though."

"To answer your question." Goku said, "Raditz killed me."

"Raditz?" Bardock blinked, "As in Raditz my eldest son and your older brother, Raditz? That Raditz?"

"I guess so." Goku shrugged.

"I see." Bardock said as his fist clenched, _'Damn it Raditz, you may have just killed the only hope of avenging our race.'_

"So I'm here just to spar with you am I?" Bardock asked seeking clarification.

"That is correct." King Kai said, "We don't have much time, less than a month."

Bardock shrugged but asked, "Why so short?"

Goku explained what was about to happen on Earth and how he needed to get strong enough to defeat them.

"So you are going to be brought back to life thanks to these Dragon Balls?" Bardock asked skeptically.

"That's right." Goku answered.

Bardock mentally grinned, _'So there was still a chance that my vision will come true.'_

"So you can wish for anything with these Dragon Balls?" Bardock asked curiously.

"I think so." Goku told him, "So far there hasn't been anything that Shenron couldn't do."

Bardock looked thoughtful for a moment, "So if you wished for Frieza to die..."

"It wouldn't work." King Kai cut in, "The Dragon's power is linked to the one who created it and Frieza is way stronger than Kami, so the Dragon can't end his life."

"I see." Bardock said, "What about immortality?"

King Kai nodded with a annoyingly knowing smile, "Yes you can, but don't think that it is as beneficial as you believe it to be."

"What do you mean?" Bardock questioned.

"You don't need to know, it is not important. Now we are on limited time so let's get started with Goku's training." King Kai said ending the discussion.

"Okay then Kakarot or Goku or whatever you prefer, let us begin." Bardock said as he slipped into his fighting stance.

**1 Week until the Saiyan's arrival**

"Looks like you we are dead equal now Kakarot." Bardock said with a tired grin on his face as he panted heavily.

"Haha, not quite father." Goku said, "I'm still wearing my weighted clothing."

"Weighted clothing?" Bardock asked surprised, "You don't do anything by half do you."

"Not really." Goku said with a grin.

"You have improved immensely Goku." King Kai praised as he sat on a chair watching the spar, "Even you have improved as well Bardock."

Bardock shrugged, "I never really got a chance to train."

"Well I guess I should increase the weight on your clothes Goku, perhaps you can become stronger with another week of sparring." King Kai said.

Goku nodded in agreement and Bardock asked, "So another week of training and then he is wished back to life and then zapped down to Earth correct?"

King Kai nodded, "Pretty mu-."

He suddenly froze before finishing his sentence much to Goku's and Bardock's confusion before yelling, "Oh no! I completely forgot to take into account on how long it would take for Goku to return to Earth."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked nervously, "Aren't you just going to zap me back?"

"I don't have the ability to do that." King Kai snapped, "You will have to travel all the way back on Snake Way."

"What?!" Goku exclaimed, "But King Kai it took me months to get here!"

"Calm down Goku." King Kai said, "Thankfully Bardock brought this point up now before it was too late. With your new power and speed, you should be able to make it in less than two days. Probably only one if you use the Kaio-ken effectively."

"Alright." Goku said calming down.

**Earth**

Bardock panted heavily as laid back on the grass, he had finally been able to do it. He finally created his own attack. He had been working on it secretly ever since Piccolo told him to create an attack on Gohan's first day of training with Piccolo.

He raised his head to see the damage that his new attack did and couldn't help but grin as he thought of Raditz's face when he hit him with it. Also he mastered his energy blade that he had used in the fight with Raditz. It was because of his energy blade that gave him the idea and ability to create his new attack.

As Bardock began to doze off, he thought of the incoming invasion and while it was nerve racking he couldn't help but feel excited since his dad would be coming back soon.

**4 Days before Saiyan Arrival**

Master Roshi sighed as he sat on his beach chair reading a playboy but unfortunately he couldn't focus, it was only a few days until the fate of the world was to be decided. It just wasn't fair. His injuries had only just healed and in four days his life could be over. Chi-Chi hadn't taken the news of her family's fate well and Roshi cursed Kami for making him be the one to tell Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is definitely the type that shoots the messenger.

"_Master Roshi, are you there?"_ A familiar voice suddenly entered his mind startling him sharply. He began to frantically look around and asked out loud, "Goku is that you?"

"_Yeah it's me!"_

"How are you doing this?" Roshi asked in awe.

"_I'm talking to you telepathically thanks to King Kai but I don't have a lot of time to talk. I need you to bring me back to life since the Saiyans are going to be here in 4 days."_

Roshi nodded, "Of course, I will get right to it."

"_Thanks Master Roshi."_ Goku said gratefully before cutting the connection.

Roshi quickly ran into the house and gathered the Dragon Balls that were hidden in his sock draw and put them outside.

"Arise Shenron and grant my wish!" He yelled as the Dragon Balls suddenly glowed golden as the sky darkened, the once sunny day now as dark as night. Lightning storms suddenly began to appear across the world and out of the Dragon Balls Shenron burst out in a magnificent golden glow before taking shape. Roshi couldn't help but fear the large Dragon that hovered before him.

"You have awoken me from my slumber, speak quickly and I will grant any wish within my power!"

"Please bring Son Goku back to life." Roshi squeaked and mentally berated himself for being afraid, he was a martial arts master, he shouldn't be afraid of a Dragon that wasn't going to hurt him.

Shenron's dark red eyes shone a lighter shade of red for a moment and then informed Roshi, "Your wish had been granted. I will take my leave now!"

As Shenron vanished in another brilliant light show, the 7 Dragon Balls all floated into the air before scattering, each one going in a separate part of the Earth. With that, the lightning storms stopped and the sunny day returned.

**King Kai's Planet**

Goku grinned when he notice his halo vanish, "Yes I'm alive again!"

"That's good and all Goku." King Kai said but then asked, "More importantly are you really going to fight like that?"

"Huh?" Goku asked confused before glancing at his tattered clothes.

King Kai altered his clothing with his magic and Goku was now in his regular and fixed clothing with the turtle hermit symbol on the front.

"Hey this is neat." Goku said as he patted his new clothing, he still wore the blue undershirt and everything but it felt as light as a feather. "Still the turtle hermit symbol is nice, but I was kind of hoping that I would get yours."

"Just check the back." King Kai said with a grin.

Goku took off his orange top and saw the large symbol on the back, and with a grin he said, "Thanks King Kai."

After putting the top back on and strengthening the tightness that his belt gave, he tugged on the shirt and asked, "What is this material anyway?"

"One of the toughest material in the universe, it takes a lot of strength to damage it."

Goku nodded, "Thanks King Kai."

Bardock stepped up, this would be the last time he would see his youngest son, "Kakarot, go show Vegeta that it takes more than just lineage to become strong."

Goku smirked, "You got it father, and I will use everything that you taught me."

Bardock nodded in acceptance.

Goku's smirk suddenly turned into a smile, "I didn't know you until now, but I am glad I was somehow able to name my son after you."

"You named your son after me?" Bardock asked slightly touched, not that he would ever show it. "How did you know my name if you lost all of your memories?"

"I think that I can answer that." King Kai interrupted, "Your visions locked onto the fate of your planet and the one that destroyed it. However it seems that there will be a possibility that your son will come into contact with Frieza and so your visions locked onto him. Since your visions were futuristic, you connected with the Goku that would battle Frieza. You and that Goku must have connected and so, deep within the baby Goku, he must have remembered your name. Even after losing his memories, deep down, he still retained that connection of you. So by naming his son after you was his subconscious way of honouring your sacrifice."

King Kai folded his arms smugly after drawing to that conclusion but sweat drop at the two blank expressions on Goku and Bardock's face.

"I don't really get it!" Goku said confused before giving them both a quick wave and shouted, "See you later!" He flew off King Kai's planet and onto Snake Way.

King Kai and Bardock both watched him go before the latter asked, "I guess it is time for me to go back to Hell."

"I'm afraid so." King Kai said solemnly.

Bardock just grinned, "It has been fun, but after a month with my kid, I can't accept anything else then repenting for my crimes."

King Kai looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "I thought you didn't really feel guilty for all the lives you destroyed."

Bardock shrugged, "I didn't but I guess Kakarot has changed me at least somewhat."

"He usually has a good effect on people."

**Snake Way**

Goku glided across Snake Way gleefully, after 191 days on a planet with 10x Earth's gravity, it was great to get back onto regular gravity. He felt so light however he quickly focused on the matter at hand and that was to get back to Earth as quickly as possible. He shot into the air and began flying as fast as he could.

**Kami's Lookout – 2 Days until Saiyans Arrive**

"There he is!" Kami shouted as he sensed Goku arrive at the check in station. He vanished into thin air and appeared before King Yemma just as Goku burst into the room.

"GOKU!" Kami shouted as he held out his arm and Goku quickly grabbed it and they returned back to Kami's Lookout.

Goku asked Kami whilst panting heavily, "Are they here yet?"

Kami shook his head, "No fortunately we still have just less than 2 days until they arrive."

Goku nodded, "That's good to hear, so how strong has everyone got?"

"Your sons have trained well under Piccolo. They along with Piccolo's power have grown immensely. The others, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien and Yamcha have all progressed well and they also spent two months each in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Did they really?" Goku asked surprised, "2 whole months?"

Kami nodded, "That is correct."

Goku whistled, "That is impressive."

"Do you want to go in again? After training with King Kai, you should be able to last a few months in there." Kami suggested.

"Nah that's okay." Goku answered, "I'm confident in my strength, I only want to use that room under extreme circumstances."

"It is your call Goku."

Goku grinned and with a wave he ran towards the edge of the Lookout, "I'm off Kami!"

He dived off the edge and called, "Nimbus!"

His yellow cloud shot into view before hovering under Goku allowing him to land on top of it.

"Let's go and see my sons Nimbus!"

**Grassy Plains**

"Your training is now complete. I have taught you both everything I know." Piccolo said proudly with his usual turban and cape on as he looked at his two students and only friends.

Gohan wore a uniform similar to his own, a purple gi with a red belt, brown pointy shoes and a white headband that prevented his long hair from getting in his eyes.

Bardock wore a variety of his father's clothes and Piccolo's, he wore the usual orange gi that his father wore but his wrist bands, undershirt and belt were purple and he had Piccolo's symbol on the back along with brown pointy boots.

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo." Both Son twins said in unison.

"Now there is one final thing that you must know." Piccolo told them, "As you both know, your father and I are enemies and-."

He was cut off by Bardock, "That doesn't matter Mr. Piccolo, that's yours and my dad's business. I've got no interest in what happens between you two."

Gohan then added, "Besides, we think that you're a good person and we trust you and if you and dad need to fight, then we won't interfere. You're like a second father to us."

Piccolo stared down at their resolved expressions, and couldn't help but feel touched at what they said. He was going to tell them that he no longer the desire to kill Goku but he did want to defeat him in battle. Taking over the world didn't interest him anymore. Funnily enough he had gotten far stronger by training to protect the Earth than when he tried to take over.

"Thanks." Piccolo told them gruffly.

Their moment was interrupted when they sensed a large power level approaching them and it only took them all a moment to recognise it.

"Is that Goku?" Piccolo asked in astonishment.

"That is dad!" Bardock shouted happily.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled.

Moments later they saw a yellow cloud appear in the sky before they saw a figure jump off it and land a few metres away. Goku stood 20 metres away from his sons and former nemesis still panting from the exhaustion brought on from flying as fast as he could over Snake Way.

"Hey it's been a while." He said cheerfully as he took in the sight of how much his boys had grown in the past year.

He didn't get long to soak it all in before he was embraced by an ecstatic Bardock and a tearful Gohan.

"We missed you daddy!" They both shouted as they held onto him sightly.

"I missed you two as well." Goku said before looking at Piccolo and nodding in acknowledgement, "Piccolo."

"Goku." Piccolo nodded back civilly.

Goku released his sons and said, "I can sense that both of you have gotten very strong."

"Mr. Piccolo taught us a lot." Gohan said cheerfully.

Bardock then added his input, "Mr. Piccolo is awesome dad, he can shoot beams out of his eyes and everything and he is really strong! Gohan and I have to team up to have a chance!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, the brat gave him too much credit, "I'm going to go meditate, and I'll leave you all to your reunion."

As he began to fly away, Goku shouted, "Piccolo... Thank you!"

Piccolo didn't respond and flew off to meditate.

**That Night**

"Sorry to interrupt." Goku said to the meditating Piccolo.

"What is it?" Piccolo said not opening his eyes. He sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest on top of a large thin mountain under the starry night.

"I'm here to tell you how much I appreciate it that you trained Gohan and Bardock." Goku explained, he always thought that Piccolo had some good inside of him somewhere unlike his father. Perhaps he had last seen it come true.

"Don't mention it." Piccolo said gruffly, "We are going to need everyone capable of helping to help against these Saiyans."

Goku nodded, "That's true."

Piccolo stood up and looked at the hovering Goku that was to the left of him, "Just to be clear Goku, I couldn't care less what happens to you. I'll admit that I no longer have any interest in killing you, but that is just because of the bond that has been formed between me and your sons. If you die in this fight, I'm not going to care."

"I understand." Goku said.

"Ruling the world doesn't mean anything to me anymore, for years I thought that I had to obey my father's wishes, but Gohan has shown me differently. He doesn't want to grow up and be a fighter like you, but you seem to be alright with it."

Goku grinned, "Of course I am. I would be delighted if he followed my footsteps but it is his life and he can choose to do what he wants. I'm going to be proud no matter what."

Piccolo grunted in acceptance, "I may no longer wish to rule Goku, but there is one thing that hasn't changed and that is my desire to defeat you. When this is over, you and I will do battle once again, no matter what the difference in our power levels are. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand and agree."

"Good, I'm glad we got that straightened out."

**Son Residence**

Goku landed on the ground just outside of his front door and reached for the door knob. He took a deep breath as he prepared to confront his wife. It had been a long time since he had seen her and he truly did miss her. However he was frightened of what the last year had done to her. He had been dead and their boys had been with Piccolo.

He opened the door and to his surprise he was hit with a burst of Chi-Chi's sweet cooking which caused his stomach to groan.

"Chi-Chi!"

A loud crash in the kitchen was the reaction he got and Chi-Chi suddenly appeared in a flash. She stood in the doorway that connected the front room to the kitchen looking at him with wide eyes.

Goku gave her his traditional wide grin and immediately he was hugged tightly by his delighted wife. He could see that she was so happy that tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Goku..! I've missed you so much!" Chi-Chi sobbed in relief.

"I've missed you too Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi held him for a few minutes before the realisation that if Goku was back than that must mean that her boys were with him. She immediately broke the hug and looked behind him hoping to see her boys. To her extreme disappointment, they weren't there.

"Where are our sons Goku?!" Chi-Chi demanded.

Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He couldn't deny that he was worried about Chi-Chi's reaction to what he had to tell her. From what Kami had told him before he came here, Chi-Chi only knew that he had died and Piccolo had kidnapped Bardock and Gohan. She had no idea about his heritage or the circumstances of what happened that day.

"They are still with Piccolo. I checked in on them not long ago."

A vein appear on Chi-Chi's forehead and she snapped furiously, "AND YOU LEFT THEM WITH THAT MONSTER?! YOU GO BACK THERE RIGHT NOW AND BRING THEM BACK TO ME GOKU!"

"It's not that simple Chi-Chi." Goku protested fearfully. His wife's anger was terrifying plus she knew his major weakness and she wouldn't hesitate to exploit it. His stomach... He had been spoilt with her amazing food since they married... He couldn't go back to eating food the way he had when he was a kid.

"REALLY?! THEN YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING TO ME WHY I HAVE HAD TO SUFFER FOR THIS PAST YEAR!"

It took over an hour for Goku to fully explain everything that had transpired over the last year and for her to fully accept what he told her.

At least now she understood her husband's drive to fight and why Bardock took after his father in that regard. When they defeated the Saiyans, she hoped that the Saiyan nature to fight hadn't taken over Gohan.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi everything will be alright once the Saiyans are defeated tomorrow." Goku said reassuringly however the moment was ruined when Goku's stomach let out a large groan of hunger.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but giggle as the tension between them suddenly evaporated by the familiar noise. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Great!" Goku shouted happily, "I'm starving!"

Not only did Goku get a great meal but both he and Chi-Chi enjoyed the night without their sons. Unknown to the both them, they had unintentionally created a new life from their night of passion.

**Minutes until the Saiyan's arrive**

Goku stretched as he began to prepare for the upcoming battle, along with Piccolo, Gohan and Bardock. They were currently in a grass plain with some medium sized mountains surround them. All of them were geared up for battle, all training weights removed. There would be no holding back in this battle.

It was then during his stretching that he picked up some power levels heading their way and the first was to arrive was Krillin.

"Hey guys thought you could use some help." Krillin said confidently.

Piccolo grinned, "Yeah sure, it seems you have increased your power substantially. You're almost as powerful as Gohan now."

Krillin blinked, "Wait what? But he is only 5 ½ years old."

"Take the compliment baldy. These two kids are freaks of nature." Piccolo informed him.

"They're my sons after all." Goku said happily, "Hey Krillin!"

"Goku thank heavens you're here." Krillin said excitedly, "For some reason I thought that perhaps you might be late and we would have to hold them off until you get here."

'_If it wasn't for my father, then it probably would have happened.'_ Goku thought but decided not to mention it.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha said as he landed, like Krillin he was in his usual orange gi and his hair was a long as ever.

"Hey Yamcha, you've gotten much stronger as well." Goku praised delightfully.

Yamcha nodded determinedly, "After the beating I took from Raditz I had no choice but to push my body to its breaking point several times."

"Good to hear." Piccolo said approvingly.

"Looks like we're all here." Tien said as he and Chiaotzu landed, the final members had at last reached the incoming battlefield.

"It's good to see you both again." Goku greeted.

Tien nodded, "Likewise Goku, I'm still anxious for our rematch, so we have no choice but to defeat this incoming threat."

"No problem." Goku smirked.

"Hey I remember you!" Gohan said as he pointed at Krillin, "You were at Master Roshi's. You trained with dad right? He told me that people underestimated you because you were so short."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Krillin asked glaring at a sheepish Goku as all the other humans chuckled, "We used to be the same height, but he kept growing while I didn't."

"So these must be your sons then Goku?" Tien asked.

"Yeah!" Goku said cheerfully.

"They're brave just like you are." Tien praised looking over the two boys.

Yamcha then asked the question that the humans were all wondering, "So how was it training with Piccolo?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the question, not bothering to take part in the conversation.

"It was awesome!" Bardock cheered, "I learnt so much!"

"Interesting..." Yamcha muttered.

Goku grinned still having a hard time believing how strong his sons were now. It was also nice to see how much they respected Piccolo. His thoughts were interrupted however as he felt a group of large power levels enter the Earth's atmosphere, "They're here."

"Everyone suppress your power levels! Make it low enough for them to deem it not to be a threat but make sure it is high enough so that they only target us!" Piccolo yelled to the group of warriors.

Doomsday had arrived.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Now before I give the list of their power levels, I have to explain a few things. Some of you might be disappointed that I skimmed over the Bardock and Goku interaction especially since Goku considered him like Raditz initially and then accepting him as his father. All that will be shown through some flashbacks in incoming chapters.**

**Piccolo and Goku; as seen in this chapter, they aren't friends. In canon, Piccolo got his 'revenge' on Goku and it definitely made it easier for him to become friends with him later on in the series. However he didn't get revenge in this story, so there is still some unresolved tension between them and so yes they will fight again later in the story and I don't mean a spar. It will be a real fight.**


	8. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Saiyan Saga – Chapter 8 – The Battle Begins**

**6 months earlier to Saiyan Arrival – Planet Frieza 75**

"Looks like you are fully healed Raditz." A plump brown lizard said as he opened the healing tank that Raditz had been put under.

"So it seems." The conscious Raditz muttered as he exited the tank.

"Your injuries were quite severe, especially the large gash on your back. It took quite some time to heal."

Raditz scowled at the memory before telling the lizard, "Get me my armour, I need to head off quite soon. There are a couple of brats and a green man that I have to take out."

"Of course I will fetch them for you immediately." The lizard said bowing and hurrying from the room.

5 minutes later the lizard returned with the same type of clothing and armour that Raditz wore when he went to Earth. After dressing quickly, he walked off but the Lizard picked up the scouter that Raditz left and ran after him.

"Raditz you left your scouter."

Raditz scoffed, "Keep it, I have no more need for it."

It was faint, but he could sense a little power coming out of the lizard alien and knew that he had picked up a few new tricks from Earth. It only took him a few minutes before he reached his pod that was on the takeoff pad. The actual planet had no oxygen and so the compound was surrounded by a large glass dome and they had machines scattered everywhere to provide the oxygen. The planet's surface was covered in nothing but red rock, red sand and red dust. There was no sun nearby so there was no natural light or heat and again it had to be provided by technology.

He needed to get to Earth quickly, after the defeat that he had received, he doubt that Vegeta would welcome him back so easily. There was a high chance that Vegeta would kill him because of how shamefully he lost, so he was determined to get payback before Vegeta's judgment was given out.

As he entered his pod, he noticed a small green light flashing indicating that he had a transmission and he played it back.

"_Raditz, while I'm disappointed to hear about your defeat, you did manage to give us some very fascinating information about the Dragon Balls. So I'm willing to show you some leniency for your defeat. You will meet us on Earth on the 3__rd__ of November and you will have to reclaim the honour that was stolen from you. If you don't Raditz... I will ensure your demise."_

Raditz sighed after hearing the message. He had to wait here for a few months since it would only take a month to get back to Earth. He got out of his pod and decided that he may as well begin training, he had to improve his new energy sensing ability and also the Earthlings showed him how well they were able to control their energy. He would have to work on that.

**Earth – November 3****rd****, Age 362**

3 Space pods descended onto the Earth and crashed into the ground, some went through buildings in East city and others in the forest just outside. Each one left a large crater in the ground and when each pod opened, a Saiyan would exit and then fly out of the crater.

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz found themselves inside East city as people began surrounding them looking at them in fascination and horror.

"Alien's can you believe it?"

"We have to get out of here!"

"No way dude I have to see this!"

Nappa grinned, "Do you mind if I say hello to them all Vegeta?"

"Do what you want." Vegeta said emotionlessly.

"Thank you." Nappa said and with his right hand, he began raising his index finger and middle finger up together to launch his signature attack when suddenly Raditz grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing maggot?!" Nappa snarled at the weakest Saiyan.

Raditz gave him a bored look, "Use your head idiot, what happens if there is a Dragon Ball in this city when you blow it up?"

Nappa shrugged, "It would be dest -... Oh I see."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, _'I should have known better than to trust him with anything.'_

"Let's just go and find the strongest fighters." Raditz told him before flying straight up into the air.

Nappa growled, "Who does he think he is ordering me around?!"

"Shut up Nappa." Vegeta said irritated slightly, "It's because he is more intelligent than you. Now let's go!"

Nappa bowed his head, "Yes, Vegeta."

They both flew into the air and hovered beside Raditz.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. Now let us find the strongest power level and get the information of the Dragon Balls out of them." Vegeta ordered his two underlings.

Nappa activated his scouter but Raditz just grinned and pointed to the west, "They're all over in that direction."

"What are you talking about loser?! You don't even have your scouter on. What do you know?" Nappa snapped at Raditz.

"No he is correct, fool!" Vegeta retorted. His scouter had locked onto the power levels that were in the direction, "There are 8 high power levels all grouped together. They are clearly waiting for us."

"You can sense there power levels without a scouter now?" Vegeta asked emotionlessly. It infuriated that a weak Saiyan underling could do something that he, the Prince of all Saiyans, couldn't.

Raditz nodded, "You'll be able to pick it up pretty quickly once we are finished here. Once you get that inkling on how to do it... It is a simple trick to master. You will probably pick it up while we fight the Earthlings."

"Good. Now how much has your power increased from your near death recovery?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"It has tripled." Raditz answered. Nappa blanched at the answer and tried to work out what Raditz power level was. He scowled fiercely when he figured out that Raditz wasn't too far off his own.

"Excellent." Vegeta said, "You are starting to live up to your expectations. Now let us go!"

Vegeta and Nappa took off and Raditz followed, it was nice to finally get some recognition. It pleased him even more when he noticed Nappa getting frustrated with his new skills.

**Battlefield**

"Here they come." Piccolo barked as the Z Warriors all stood side by side in a straight line. From the left stood Yamcha with Krillin next to him followed by Bardock, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Chiaotzu and Tien.

It didn't take long for the 3 Saiyan warriors to land across from them, less than 20 metres of earth standing between them.

"So Kakarot we finally get the pleasure of meeting a traitor to our kind." Nappa said with a feral grin.

Goku smirked, "A traitor? I don't ever remember agreeing to the Saiyan cause. I may have got Saiyan blood running in my veins but I am an Earthling through and through."

"Still sprouting that crap little brother?" Raditz asked standing to Vegeta's right, while Nappa stood to the Saiyan Prince's left.

Everyone but Goku scowled at Raditz, all remembering the last time he was here but Goku just said "Yeah I guess so."

"A pleasure to meet you at last Kakarot and let's not forget your half breed brats. From what I hear, they've got some interesting abilities." Vegeta greeted.

Bardock and Gohan didn't respond and Nappa took notice of Piccolo. He glanced at Vegeta and asked "Hey the green one is a Namekian right?"

"You're right." Vegeta agreed with a grin, "How interesting, I had heard rumours of the Dragon Balls on Namek but I didn't believe it. Now we have come to a planet that we have confirmation that they possess Dragon Balls and what do we find? A Namekian."

"Namek?" Piccolo asked tasting the name on his lips and it felt natural, "Is this where I am from?"

"Piccolo, I didn't know that you were an alien." Krillin commented.

Vegeta laughed at the confused looks on everyone's faces, "What did you think that someone that is green and has pointy ears is born on this planet?"

Piccolo smirked, "I have to thank you. Now I know where I'm from but right now that doesn't matter." He slipped into a fighting stance, "Less talking and more fighting."

Nappa laughed, "Haha, I like this Namekian's spirit. It will be enjoyable to crush it."

"Kakarot let me give you an offer." Vegeta said as his scouter read his power level revealing it to be 1,600, "I can see that you have improved drastically and the reading I am picking up probably isn't your full power since you all have the ability to increase your power level. Join us along with both of your brats and hand over the Dragon Balls. If you agree to this, then I give you my word as Prince of Saiyans that we will leave your planet and everyone on it alone."

Goku grinned, "That is a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Oh, is that so?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yeah, I would rather die than destroy the inhabitants of other worlds that you all attempt to conquer." Goku explained to them.

Vegeta sighed, "Very well. You had your chance."

Nappa activated his scouter and checked out each warrior's power level, "Long hair has a power level of 1,000, three eyes: 1,200 and the clown thing: 800. The Namekian is at 1,220, the bald midget: 1,083 and the two half breed brats are at 900. Fools! Do you think that you can beat us with such feeble fighting powers?!"

Raditz scoffed at Nappa's statement. That moron had already forgotten that they could suppress their fighting power. Vegeta rolled his eyes and told him, "Nappa, I hope you remember not to trust your scouter's readings. They can all raise their power levels in an instant, these current readings are useless."

"Nappa, let us test these warriors strength, we still have 6 Saibamen left correct?" Vegeta asked his large companion.

"That's right." Nappa said as he pulled out a small bottle and poked 6 holes in the ground with his finger before planting the seeds inside of the bottle. One in each hole before pulling out a special liquid and he poured it over the places where he buried them. Suddenly 6 green small monsters burst of the ground.

"I've heard of fast growing seeds, but this is ridiculous." Krillin said in astonishment.

"Any chance that liquid works on ordinary vegetable seeds?" Bardock couldn't help but ask with Goku nodding in agreement. Just think of the possibilities...

"Sorry, but it only works on Saibamen." Raditz said with excitement clear in his voice after he realised what Vegeta was planning. "Now how about we have a little competition? One on one against our Saibamen."

Piccolo scowled and said angrily, "We aren't here to play your games! We will take you all on at the same time!"

"I'm game." Bardock said thrilled, "Sounds like fun."

Vegeta smirked, "The kid is definitely a Saiyan with that attitude."

"Alright, I'm in." Tien announced, "I'll go first."

"Haha... I like his spirit as well." Nappa laughed, "But be careful, these guys are stronger than they look."

Tien scoffed as he went into a fighting stance, "Shut up and fight!"

"Go!" Vegeta ordered the closest Saibamen to him, "Do not hold back."

The Saibamen nodded and charged towards the three eyed warrior and its head split open a shot a wave of acid towards him. Tien quickly flew into the sky to avoid it as it headed towards the others whom all jumped out of the way. The acid hit the ground and burnt through it leaving a large deep hole in the ground.

It then shot up towards the stationary Tien and attempted to hit him with his right claw but Tien calmly grabbed it. A quick elbow to the gut knocked the complete wind out of the creature before he held out his hand in front of its face and blasted it off. He released the corpse and let it fall down the hole it created with its acid.

Goku grinned, it seems that Tien had learnt how release his max power at the point of striking before suppressing it instantly.

Tien landed and walked back to the group and told them, "That was easy."

"Pathetic." Vegeta commented referring to the Saibamen's performance.

"He has improved considerably." Raditz commented with some surprise.

Nappa scowled, "Let's just move on to the next match."

Yamcha grinned and walked forward confidently, "It's my turn."

The next green creature shot towards him but then suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him and attempted to grab him. However Yamcha quickly spun around and kicked it on the chin and sent it straight up in the air. Yamcha suddenly appeared a few feet above him with his hands to his side as he gathered up some energy.

"Ka... me... ha ... me... HA!"

He launched the famous wave at the flying creature and completely vaporised it. Yamcha grinned smugly when he landed and said cockily, "Okay now how about I take on the other four?"

"That's impossible!" Nappa shouted in disbelief, "That is two they have defeated effortlessly."

"Looks like you have gotten hold of a weak batch Nappa." Vegeta told him.

'_Amazing'_ Raditz thought incredulously, _'There skill has improved immensely in the past year.'_

"No way!" Bardock shouted at Yamcha, "I want a turn!"

"I agree." Vegeta approved. He was curious to see the talent that the two half breeds possessed, "After all I'm very curious to see Kakarot's brats in action."

"You will be surprised." Goku informed him with a grin, he was just as eager to see his sons in action.

Bardock stepped forward and waited for one of the green monsters to attack him.

"Attack him." Vegeta nodded to one of the Saibamen and it hesitatingly prepared for battle, so far its kind had been decimated so far.

It opened his mouth and shot an energy blast at Bardock who simply battered it away. Piccolo had thrown much more powerful blasts during their training. Bardock suddenly vanished from its sight before a flash of blue light blinded him for a second before darkness claimed it. The creature didn't even realise it had its head cut off by Bardock's blue energy blade.

"That move..." Raditz said with a scowl as he saw Bardock's hand covered in blue energy in the shape of a blade and it looked like he had been able to extend it by a few inches.

"So that is the infamous energy blade." Vegeta said with interest, "Looks like he is able to control it now."

A frown flashed across the Saiyan Prince's face as his scouter read the blade's power level, _'The brat is currently releasing a power level of 900. Yet the energy blade is at 1,800. The brat is certainly interesting.'_

"Damn it!" Nappa yelled, "That's three defeated effortlessly. I don't understand, these Saibamen have a power level of 1,200, they shouldn't be strong enough to dispose of them so easily."

"Relax Nappa!" Vegeta commanded, "It's time to test Kakarot's other brat."

"Good work Bardock." Goku praised his son and then put a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Okay now Gohan, show them what you can do."

"Okay." Gohan send nervously, his old fearful nature had begun to creep back in as he stood before the Saiyans. This wasn't training anymore... it was a real life and death battle.

"Don't worry Gohan." Bardock said as he walked past him, "You're way stronger than these guys. Just hit him as hard as you can!"

Gohan nodded soaking up the confidence his brother had in him.

The third last Saibamen seemed to sense the fear in the boy and immediately went on the offensive and threw a barrage of punches and kicks forcing a nervous Gohan to dodge them all. Eventually, Gohan was able to break away and leapt over the creature and taking Bardock's advice, he kicked it in the neck as hard as he could and heard a snap. The force of the blow sent the now dead creature to the ground with its neck snapped.

"Yes way to go Gohan!" Bardock cheered.

Piccolo nodded approvingly as the others all praised Gohan who was thoroughly embarrassed. Goku ruffled his son's long hair in encouragement before preparing for the next match.

The last two Saibamen suddenly exploded as Vegeta lowered his hand, "That's it I've had enough, it's time to get the real fight started. But before we begin..." Vegeta said as he focused his attention on Goku, "Kakarot, stop hiding your power and let me see it. I want to know if fighting you is worth my time."

"Sure." Goku said with a grin as the others took a step back from him as he began to power up. He decided not to release his full power. He didn't want to reveal all of his secrets yet.

Raditz could sense that his little brother's power had somehow surpassed his own much to his anger and shame.

Rocks began to rise into the air and the ground to begin to shake as Gohan and Bardock momentarily lost their footing before quickly composing himself. Goku stopped powering up when he reached about 80% of his maximum and all of the rocks that had been flying into the air fell back to the ground.

"Hey Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asked curiously. After Vegeta's warning he had decided to turn off his scouter believing that none of the warriors would have a power equal to his own.

Vegeta ripped off his scouter and crushed it at the same time he said furiously, "It's over 9,000!"

"What?!" Nappa shouted, "9,000?! That can't be right!"

'_Damn you Kakarot!'_ Raditz thought angrily, _'How the hell did you get so strong?'_

"It looks like a low class warrior has now become the second strongest Saiyan in the universe." Vegeta said frowning before smirking, "Yes, Kakarot, you are stronger than everyone here but myself."

"Gosh, second strongest?" Goku asked before grinning widely, "So if I beat you, then I'm the strongest Saiyan correct?"

"Haha!" Vegeta laughed, "You really are amusing Kakarot. I guess by that logic you are correct, but you still cannot hope to defeat me."

"I guess we won't know until I try." Goku replied.

Vegeta smirked as he begun to ascend into the air slowly, "You can try Kakarot. Let us take our fight elsewhere. We don't want anyone to interfere."

Goku frowned as he was reluctant to leave his sons and friends but Tien told him confidently, "Don't worry about us Goku, we can handle things here."

Piccolo nodded as Yamcha and Krillin backed up his claims and finally Goku looked at both his sons. Bardock gave him a grin and a thumbs up whilst Gohan nodded drawing strength from his brother's confidence.

Goku looked back at Vegeta, "Alright but follow me, I know the perfect place."

"Very well Kakarot, I guess it's only polite to let you choose the location of your burial." Vegeta told him confidently.

Just before Goku decided to lead the Saiyan Prince away, he lent down towards Bardock and whispered something in his ear. Judging by the widening of the young Saiyan's eyes, he didn't like what he heard, but the look Goku gave him practically demanded Bardock to do what he says. The young Saiyan hybrid reluctantly nodded.

Goku shot into the air and before Vegeta followed him, he turned back to Nappa and Raditz and he ordered them, "Do what you will with the Earthlings but under no circumstances are you to kill the Namekian! We need him to tell us where the Dragon Balls are!"

With that, Vegeta took off after Goku.

"Now that they're gone, we can finally begin." Piccolo said with a smirk, "Come and attack us! The both of you, together!"

"A true Saiyan fights his battles alone!" Nappa snapped furiously at the Namekian. "I will be more than enough to wipe all of you rats out!"

**Kame House - Earlier**

"This is nerve racking! I wish there was something that we could do to help." Bulma complained as she sat at the small table in the living room with the TV on reporting the mysterious arrival of aliens. Her hair had grown longer in the past year and was tied in a ponytail and she wore a navy blue shirt and skirt.

"I know how you feel Bulma." Roshi told her, "But I'm afraid we will just be in their way."

The former strongest being on the planet was currently sitting on a chair, his body tensed as he could feel the power of the Saiyans heading to the Z Warriors.

"Bulma don't you have a spaceship so we can get away from here if the Saiyans win?" Oolong asked panicking.

"Oh and just where we would run off to?" Bulma asked him coldly, "Even if we did have somewhere to run, we can't just abandon our friends!"

Oolong's ears fell as he decided to remain quiet, fearing what Bulma would do to him.

"They won't fail!" Puar said, "Yamcha trained far too hard to lose!"

Oolong snorted unable to help himself from retorting, "Some reassurance that is. Yamcha didn't even win a single match in the quarter finals in any of the tournaments that he participated in."

Puar hissed at the shape shifting pig but Bulma beat her to the punch and slapped Oolong in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Oolong said angrily holding the back of his head.

"Because you're an idiot." Bulma said scowling, "We are all nervous as it is without you having to dash any confidence we have."

Oolong scowled as he looked away and muttered, "With friends like this who needs enemies."

"That's enough you two." Roshi said firmly, "This isn't the time for us to be fighting between ourselves."

Bulma just huffed as she folded her arms across her chest when suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing the Ox-King.

"Greetings Master Roshi." Ox-King addressed his former master and then said to everyone politely, "It's nice to see you all again."

"Hello Ox-King." Roshi replied, "It's a good thing you didn't bring Chi-Chi, that was a-."

He stopped immediately as Chi-Chi just came out from behind the Ox-King causing Roshi to yell in fear and hide behind the couch. The memory of her beating him was still fresh in his mind.

"Is Gohan and Bardock alright?" She asked worriedly.

"We don't know yet Chi-Chi." Bulma answered sadly.

Chi-Chi bit her lip, trying to quench the fear that was rising in her, Goku had explained to her that they needed to fight and she had prepared for the event of Bardock fighting to the best of her ability. But now Gohan had to fight and it tore her up knowing that if she saw them again, they would have lost their innocence.

"Knock... Knock." A bored voice suddenly said and Fortune teller Baba entered the room hovering on her crystal ball as usual.

"Ah Baba." Roshi greeted his older sister, "I called you here in hopes-."

"That you can watch the fight on my crystal ball." Baba interrupted him sternly.

Roshi chuckled nervously, "Ah that's about right."

Baba sighed, "Very well but if we all survive, you will owe me after this. You hear?"

Roshi nodded as Baba activated her crystal ball and they all saw the group of Z Warriors and Ox-King told Chi-Chi, "My gosh, Bardock and Gohan are huge!"

"Let me see!" Chi-Chi ordered, shoving Roshi aside to take a close look and tears began to gather in her eyes and she murmured, "Oh Gohan, Bardock, you're both growing up without me."

They all watched in horror as they grew the Saibamen and then screamed in delight when they saw Tien kill the first one effortlessly.

"Yes that's a good start!" Oolong shouted.

Puar shrieked in glee when Yamcha destroyed the next one, "I've never seen Yamcha so confident."

"He has taken his power to a whole new level." Roshi explained.

Ox-King couldn't calm down his daughters nerves when she saw that Bardock was the next up but a few seconds later she was yelled in happiness that her son defeated one of the monsters. Seconds later she was hysterical seeing her Gohan nervously dodging the creature's attacks before snapping its neck. Chi-Chi released a large sigh of relief seeing her baby unharmed.

"Incredible." Roshi murmured, "They're only 5 years old and yet they have surpassed me easily. To think that I used to be proud of my power 20 years ago. But I had barely scratched the surface."

"Looks like the real battle is about to begin." Bulma said as Goku and Vegeta took off, leaving the rest to deal with the two remaining Saiyans.

**Rocky Plains**

"This is an interesting place for you to choose as your gravesite Kakarot." Vegeta said as he landed on one of the thin rocky mountains. The whole land went on for miles with just thin large mountains.

Goku landed on the mountain that was 20 metres opposite with a small grin on his face as he scanned his surroundings, _'Good, there really is no life force around here. So that means that no people or animals will be hurt in this fight.'_

"No comeback Kakarot?" Vegeta asked mockingly, "Has the realisation at just who you're facing finally settling in?"

"Not really." Goku replied, "It doesn't matter to me what kind of status mine is to yours. Your about to find out that a lower class Saiyan can defeat even the Prince of Saiyan's if he trains hard enough."

Vegeta shook his head laughing lightly, "Kakarot you truly are a hopeless fool. I think it is time for me to show you the power that you can never hope to achieve."

The Saiyan Prince bent down into his fighting stance and Goku followed as they stared at each other silently before a small part on a nearby mountain cracked signalling Goku to attack. He shot towards Vegeta aiming a punch at his face which Vegeta dodged and then parried the next few punches as both shot into the air.

However Vegeta jumped back to avoid one of Goku's kicks and retreated slightly by bouncing off several mountains. Goku followed also bouncing off the same mountains but Vegeta used another mountain as a spring board and shot towards a surprised Goku. Vegeta hit Goku in the face with a hard punch him that sent him sailing through the air. He recovered quickly and rebounded off a mountain straight into the air to gain some altitude but lost sight of Vegeta and quickly closed his eyes trying to feel his energy. His eyes shot open when he felt movement behind him, and quickly ducked Vegeta's elbow strike that intended to remove his head.

Goku shot a round house kick at him but Vegeta skidded in back in mid air as Goku followed him and aimed three quick kicks to his head but they were avoided. He then launched a barrage of kicks and punches but Vegeta found no problem to deflect them and eventually the Saiyan Prince slipped a quick punch into Goku's ribs. It didn't have much force in it, just enough to cause Goku to grimace lightly but it allowed the Prince to break through his offence. Vegeta launched a barrage of punches into Goku's chest followed by a powerful kick into his stomach forcing Goku to back away, clutching his stomach tightly.

Vegeta quickly approached him and clasped his hands together and raised them over his head. He swung them down like a mallet into Goku's back sending him crashing towards the ground but he was able to land safely after finding the strength to recover.

Vegeta landed on a higher mountain on the opposite side of the one Goku currently stood on.

"I'm disappointed Kakarot." Vegeta told him with a large smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest, "From all the talking you were doing, I expected to at least break a sweat."

Goku smirked and thought to himself, _'Man he is far better than I expected. Not even my father beat me this effortlessly. It's a shame that he is dead set on conquering planets and obtaining the dragon balls, he would make a good sparring partner.'_

Vegeta continued to smirk as he looked down on Kakarot. He enjoyed showing off his power over this simpleton. It won't be long now until he had Kakarot bowing to his Prince.

"Please, feel free to try and make this a bit more interesting Kakarot."

"Oh I will." Goku told him with a grin on his face, "I haven't been honest with you, earlier when you told me to show you my full power. I only raised it to about 80% of my maximum."

"Oh?" Vegeta muttered curiously as he raised an eyebrow, _'My scouter read 9,600 earlier so if that is only 80%, then that must mean his power is somewhere around 12,000. This could indeed still become interesting.'_

Goku crouched down as he prepared to raise his power up to his maximum, "Okay Vegeta, no more holding back!"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Okay so the poll has closed and it was a close result. Taking into account the reviews, poll and private messages this is the final count:**

Bardock/Videl, Gohan/Lime, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa = 10

Gohan/Videl, Bardock/Lime, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa = 9

Bardock/Erasa, Gohan/Videl, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Lime = 1

Bardock/OFC, Gohan/Videl, Android 18/Krillin, Sharpener/Erasa = 6

Bardock/OFC, Gohan/Videl, Android 18/?, Sharpener/Erasa, Krillin/Maron = 4

Bardock/Videl, Gohan/Lime, Android 18/?, Krillin/Maron, Sharpener/Erasa = 7

**So the official pairings will be number one! This will not be changed!**


End file.
